Blackthorn: The Expedition
by jamessafford
Summary: The life and times of Regulus Black...Year 1


**BLACKTHORN**

 **Fall**

Regulus was neither small nor a king but his namesake would beg to differ. Son to Orion and Walburga Black, Regulus brought pride to 12 Grimmauld Place from the moment he set foot on platform 9 ¾s. A boy of average build for his age, jet black hair, and a long mature face was barely ready to start his first year at Hogwarts. After sending their oldest son the year before, the Black house had become less cheerful that summer. The Black's, being one of the oldest pureblood families in England, were almost always sorted into Slytherin. When they were informed that their first born Sirius had been sorted into Gryffindor poor old Walburga had almost died right there in her chair. The entire year that followed those events was by far the worst of young Regulus's life. His mother spent more time ignoring her children that year than in any other year he could remember. Regulus would surely bring honor back to their name and be sorted into Slytherin….. "Where the Black family belongs!" Walburga had reminded Sirius on more than one occasion that summer of 1972.

Having already tested extremely well, Regulus was skipping a year in almost every class. His test scores were so high that some of them were the highest ever achieved by a wizard of his would most certainly be attending some classes with his older brother during his first year at Hogwarts. Unlike many boastful youths his age Regulus was different. Instead of reminding his brother of his intellectual prowess Regulus chose not to speak at all and keep to himself…he was a boy of few words.

Growing up a year younger than Sirius, Regulus never really had to speak much…Sirius handled much of the talking. Sirius argued with his parents. Sirius spoke for the boys. Sirius was always getting into trouble. Sirius had always been their favorite…the center of their parents attention. That all changed the day that the news made its way back to 12 Grimmauld Place… he had been sorted into Gryffindor…..in fact…..Sirius received a howler and was forced to spend Christmas break at his new friend James Potter's house. Once they had a week….or 9 months….to cool down he was allowed to return home for the summer break. Orion wanted the chance to confront him…..but no good ever came from Orion confronting anyone.

Orion Black was a well-to-do pureblood wizard that was in fact afraid of his own shadow. He cowered at the mere thought of confrontation. The head of the Black house was not really the head of anything. Walburga wore the pants at 12 Grimmauld Place. She spoke for the family name she gained though marriage. If anyone had bothered to ask Regulus he would have simply told them that his mother had missed her oldest son and wanted him home that summer…..but she would never admit it. Three months with Sirius had done more damage than good and that was the last full summer he would ever spend under that roof. Posters of muggle items….muggle girls…and a shrine to Godric Gryffindor had basically sealed Sirius's fate….in Walburga's eyes Sirius was not behaving like pureblood wizard.

Being younger and much smarter than any other Black that had ever lived Regulus was a child of very few words. He let his extremely high test scores and superior athletic strengths speak for themselves. He was better than everyone else at everything else and spent more time shrugging and smirking than speaking at all. Sirius would jabber and flap his gums while Regulus would stare and nod. He didn't seem to care about much of anything and even at the tender age of 11 seemed to be going through the motions of life….but not living. He almost always knew the answer but rarely cared to share it. His shortcomings were few and far between….except maybe potions…..but he would never admit it.

All wizards have a familiar. First years are required to bring one with them when they come and Regulus decided to bring the blackbird Kreacher had caught in the tapestries earlier that summer. He named him Sir Charles and kept him in an antique wooden birdcage in his room. Sir Charles was unbelievably quiet…..an irregularly loyal. He refused to fly out of an open window after having spent only a few weeks with Regulus. He fed him daily and would let him fly around his room. By the second week Sir Charles began sleeping on the posts of Regulus's four poster bed. Walburga mentioned on more than one occasion that summer that Sir Charles was extremely creepy. She thought that it would be odd for him to take a blackbird as a familiar but the bird would just stare at her when she did….which only creeped her out more. Regulus swore that it could understand English. The day he named the bird Sir Charles he could have sworn he saw him bow his head and tilt it to one side then the next as if he was being knighted.

As Orion and Walburga turned to leave their youngest son at the entrance to platform 9 ¾ s they made sure to remind him that it was imperative that he not follow his older brother's poor example and make sure that he was sorted into Slytherin. He nodded but gave no audible response. He had never really worried about much in his life. He rarely got things wrong …..and never got anything wrong on a test….but the sorting hat was out of his hands. As soon as he sat down on the train his brain took off and was working faster than the engines pulling him to Hogwarts. What would he do if the sorting hat said 'Gryffindor'? Having rarely felt emotions of any kind Regulus had no idea how to deal with the anxiety of letting his parents down. He had never before had to worry about even trying. He was used to things coming to him naturely…..but in this case nature would control his fate. Everything else they cared about he could easily control….but the sorting hat….it was out of his hands. As he sat in a car all by himself he could think of nothing else….sorting….where would he get placed?

"Worried you won't get into Slytherin, you little kiss-ass?" Sirius said poking his head into the barely open car door. An accusation Regulus met with a frustrated frown and raised eyebrow as Sirius and his friends came into the doorway. "This is James and Remus. My best buds in the Gryf." As Sirius finished introducing them a fat blubbering idiot came crashing into his two friends that were casually propped against the door to Regulus's cabin. All four of them were sent spiraling into the car and Regulus's lap. "And this idiot is Peter." Sirius said looking up at Regulus as the boys casually rose to their feet.

"Hi!" Peter said. "I'm Peter Pettigrew. Who are you?"

"This is my baby brother you idiot." Sirius shot a nasty look at Peter. "Who said you could follow us anyway?"

"Oh leave him be Sirius." Lupin said. "He's comic relief…..something you need from time to time."

"I'm not funny enough?" James said. "James Potter. Nice to meet you…?"

"Regulus." Regulus answered slowly.

"Hoping for Gryffindor when you get sorted?" James asked.

"No." Regulus said with a plain and monotone retort.

"He wants to be in Slyyyytheriiiin." Sirius said back sarcastically. "Mummy and daddy will be proud." A comment that drew another raised eyebrow out of Regulus.

"Don't say much does he Siri?" James said.

"Nope." Sirius answered. "Not much at all. Maybe Gryffindor would be better off?"

"Two Blacks is better than one!" Peter added but no one paid him any attention.

"Give it a thought Regulus." Remus added. "You could hang with us. I heard you're skipping a few classes anyway. We could all use a little help in potions class." He said with a laugh. "Remus Lupin by the way." Remus stretched his hand out to shake Regulus's but Regulus did not do the same. Instead he leaned forward and smelled Remus's wrist. Remus ripped his hand away then smelled it for himself to try and figure out why Regulus would smell it.

"Ewww. He smelled your hand Remus." Peter said.

"What a weirdo." James said to Sirius. "I'm sorry he's your brother mate. He's got the personality of a rank dish towel." Regulus raised his eyebrow again.

"I told you this would be a waste a time." Sirius said.

"Na. I can see it in his eyes." Remus interrupted him. "He's a Gryffindor." Regulus put his hand on his belt and slid his wand out a few inches. "Ok maybe not."

"Let's get out of here before your baby brother turns us into something rodent-like." Peter said in fear.

"You'd probably like it Pettigrew." James said back before shaking his head at Regulus. "This kid's weird. I'm out of here. I want to go find Lily. Bet she's talking to that loser Snape again."

"Ewwww Snivelus." Sirius said. "Possibly the only other person at Hogwarts this year that is more pointless than my brother. Don't say I didn't try Reg." The four intruders left Regulus's car and as the silence returned so did the anxiety…..where would he be sorted?

Regulus slid to the back of the line. He didn't want to be sorted first. He was the last to get out of the train. The last to get into the boats. The last to make his way into the great hall. And now the last in line to be sorted. Unlike many of the other first year purebloods Regulus had zero magically inclined friends….or friends of any nature for that matter. He was tutored and home schooled by his only nonrelative friend in existence…..Kreacher…..his family's house elf. Kreacher was his only friend and form of entertainment while growing up. Sirius was always off doing things on his own and Regulus would always somehow find a way to wind up home alone…..somewhere he wished he was at that very moment. While he was stuck inside his head dreading the sorting process he hadn't realized that everyone else had gone up….he was now the last to be sorted. The droning repetition of transfiguration professor Minerva McGonagall saying 'Regulus Black' over and over again pulled him out of his anxiety driven haze. When he snapped out of it and started walking up to the sorting hat he realized that his brother and his loser friends had positioned themselves right up in front. The pressure was mounting and his steps got smaller and smaller.

"Hagrid please help young Mr. Black up to the front." Headmaster Dumbledore said noticing that Regulus was taking forever to get to the sorting hat chair. Hagrid rose from his seat and walked down towards Regulus with the intent of picking him up and carrying him to the chair to be sorted. As soon as Regulus realized that there was a giant coming to carry him like a tiny baby to be sorted his feet started working again. He ran up to the chair and jumped in before Hagrid had even made it a few feet from where he had been sitting. He ignored his brother's gaze and the other comments from the Gryffindor table and tried to focus on snakes…Salazar…..green…..purebloods….Slytherin…..Slytherin….Slytherin.

"Gryffin…!" The sorted had started to declare loudly.

"Noooo." Regulus yelled. "No!"

"No?" The sorting had said to him. "You wish to choose? Well that's a new one. That's my job here isn't it?"

"Slytherin" Regulus whispered.

"Are you sure?" The hat responded "Gryffindor would do you lots of good you know. You could become a great wizard there."

"I am a great wizard!" Regulus declared jumping up and trying to remove the sorting hat. He struggled trying to rip it from his head as the sorting hat latched on trying to complete its task.

"Hold your horses." The hat began. "Hold your horses now. Let me get it out." The hat struggled to stay on Regulus's head while he struggled to rip it off. "Slytherin!" The sorting hat finally yelled as Regulus ripped it from his head. "I guess…" The hat said matter-of-factly as it was carelessly tossed to the ground by an angry boy that ran to the back of the room with his head down. There were no cheers from any table. Not even from the Slytherins who had just had the smartest wizard in his year and one of the brightest minds of the age added to their house. In fact the entire hall was quiet. Regulus stopped running half way down the aisle and made his way towards the Slytherin table as every pair of eyes in the room followed his path. No one had ever sorted themselves at Hogwarts. The professors with decades of experience were in much more shock than the students…..and the students were speechless…..except for one. By the time Regulus made his way to the back of the hall and to the only open seat at the Slytherin table most of the glaring eyes had dropped their gaze. He lifted his leg to take the seat at the end and the boy to his right turned to face him as he sat down.

"Severus. Severus Snape." Snape said bowing his head as if to introduce himself. "Well played." Snape was the same size as Regulus and of the same build. From a distance they even appeared to be as if they could be related.

First years were always given an extra day before classes started at Hogwarts but Regulus wasn't in all first year classes. While the other first years were running around their houses and getting acquainted with their new school Regulus was trying to get his life in order. The first class he had to attend was second year potions. He had skipped a year in potions due to his exceptional placement exams. Regulus was the first person to ever score a perfect on the potions placement exam and professor Slughorn said that he could have just as easily started in fourth year potions if he had wanted to….despite Regulus's belief that potions was his weakest subject. Dumbledore wanted Regulus to have some time at school as a youth and he believed that everyone should enjoy their time at Hogwarts…..despite being smack dab in the beginning of a Wizarding War Dumbledore had done everything he could to make his school a sanctuary. Regulus stood in the doorway to Slytherin house going over his schedule for nearly half an hour leaving very little time to actually get to his potions class. He was trying to plot out exact routes between classes and the quickest ways to navigate the maze known as Hogwarts. A familiar young wizard took notice of him and approached with caution.

"You know that first years get an extra day of rest before classes start right?" Snape asked Regulus in a monotone voice.

"Almost all of my courses are year two. I skipped everything except Muggle Studies and Charms." Regulus said back.

"Gifted are we?" Snape said back with a grin.

"Learned….I worked hard to get where I am." Regulus answered. "It's not all natural talent." He didn't want anyone to know his weakness. The real truth…. he was just born smart."

"Even better." Snape let out a full smile. "Wizards should earn their marks…..not inherit them."

"I couldn't agree more Severus." Regulus said to Snape. Snape stopped dead in his tracks and his smile disappeared. He had introduced himself to Regulus the day before but never in his life had he experienced someone remembering and using his actual name…..never mind addressing him in such a way. Regulus not only made Snape feel validated but he made him feel like he wasn't wasting his breath speaking…..something he was not used to at all.

"Potions first?" Snape said rhetorically as he looked at Regulus's schedule. "Follow me. We can suffer through this together." Regulus shrugged and grabbed his bag. Snape didn't seem like the most colorful or interesting person in the world but he thought that out of all of the students at Hogwarts he might be the one that would annoy him the least. Low maintenance friends have a great upside. They navigated the halls together and it didn't take very long for Regulus to figure out that he might be the only person in the school that felt that way. Snape was ridiculed and taunted the entire way to potions class by every non-Slytherin they walked past. As they entered the classroom Snape said to Regulus under his breath. "Next time I suggest walking a few paces behind me….I'm not understood by many students here." Regulus didn't argue with him….in fact he didn't even respond. He walked away from Snape and sat in the front of the classroom. If it wasn't for Slughorn their friendship may have been over before it had even begun.

"Class we have an exceptional student joining our ranks today." Slughorn began as the straggling students had taken their seats. "Mr. Regulus Black please make your way to the front boy….oh there you are. Don't be shy." He finished while rushing over to Regulus. Slughorn pulled him to the front. "No potions entry exam has ever been mastered by a boy of his age. Regulus scored the first perfect ever! He is certainly the most gifted child in his year and possibly even in the entire school….and that's saying a lot with students like Lily Evans popping around as well! Regulus I'd like to ask you a favor."

"Anything professor." Regulus said trying to sound less like a kiss-ass…he could feel the words rattling around in his brother's head from the back of the classroom….his first class just had to be potions with Gryffindor.

"I'd like for you to help one of the more interestingly gifted students in the class. He tends to be a bit slow." Slughorn began under his breath so only Regulus could hear him. "We are going to be pairing up this year. Everyone will have a potions partner. I'm pairing the stronger partners up with weaker partners. I've done the pairing randomly and I will read them off to you now. Please get your belongings and move next to your potions partner when I call your name. Regulus here will be working with Severus….you can most certainly use the help Mr. Snape." Regulus scratched his head. Snape didn't seem to be the slow learning type. He seemed more like an overachieving try-hard…..how could he be bad at potions? The entire class laughed and Sirius let out a rude comment…..or nine….all sounding something like 'ohhh pairing the most gifted up with anyone makes them the least gifted.' His friends wasted no opportunity to dig Snape as well laughing at Regulus the entire time people shuffled their belongings to find their potions partners. As Regulus made his way back to Snape their eyes locked and they both raised their eyebrows at each other in agreement…Snape was actually the second most gifted in that potions class…..Slughorn was assembling a dynamic duo and the boys figured it out almost immediately.

"Well this should be fun." Regulus said to Snape who just smiled a smile of understanding.

"At the end of term we will be calculating all test scores and I will be awarding the winning pair with access to some seriously advanced stuff…..and a special prize." Slughorn said with excitement knowing that Snape and Regulus would surely win. While their 'study-buddy' status gave them an excuse to walk around the halls together Snape wouldn't let up and when class was dismissed he ran out before Regulus could even get his things together. Despite the change of fortune Snape still didn't seem to want to expose Regulus to his pathetic existence as Hogwarts punching bag. Regulus left potions class with a plan to head out to divination but when he saw Snape heading back towards the Slytherin house he decided to skip it and follow him.

"Going to find your new friend Regularis?" Sirius said with a smirk as Regulus ran by him and his friends.

"Good one Siri." James said to him with a smile. "You two can partner up on some dark magic research back in the dungeons. Maybe you can brew a potion that will make Snape less of a tosser!"

"Don't think there's one for that James!" Peter added. "Once a mankey git….always a mankey git I'd say."

"Oh really Petey?" Sirius said rudely. "Who would you say it to?"

"Well….to you Sirius." Peter said defensively. "Snape is a mankey git."

"And you're a muppet!" Sirius said whacking Pettigrew on the back of the head. "Snape might be a bit worse but you're just not necessary. Run a long and get me some cheese you rat faced skiver." Without argument Peter let out a forced smile and headed towards the cafeteria.

"What kind of cheese Siri?" Peter yelled back over his shoulder.

"Cheddarella!" Sirius said back with a laugh as Peter turned the corner and out of earshot.

"What's cheddarella?" Remus said breaking his silence…..you could tell how hard keeping his mouth shut was in his brow as he watched Sirius make fun of Peter.

"Beats me but I bet it will make for a funny story when he comes back with a million excuses." Sirius said with a laugh.

"Have fun with your potions partner!" James yelled to Regulus as he headed down the hall. "Snivelus is quite a piece of work." Regulus paid no attention to his moron brother and his equally daft friends. The only thing worse than a bully is a group of bullies…..give those bullies magic wands and magical powers and that group becomes even more dangerous. Regulus didn't know a whole lot about Snape but what he did know made him look a million times better to be around…..as opposed to sitting here having to listen to his brother's horrible friends.

"Wait up Sev!" Regulus yelled up ahead of himself to Snape…but Snape paid him no attention as he slid into the Slytherin house great room.

"What! Did I tell you!" Snape said firmly to Regulus as he entered the common room behind him.

"What's the problem?" Regulus said. "We're alone in here. Just other Slytherins around." Snape looked around for a second before responding.

"And…." Snape said. "What makes them any better?"

"Do THEY pick on you?" Regulus said.

"No. They ignore me mostly…. your insolent brother and his weak minded friends seemed to have turned the rest of the school against me during our first year." Snape said. "And I know there is something up with his friends….that Lupin creeps me out. He looks dangerous."

"There is." Regulus said. "Pretty sure I figured it out on the train…..I'm not sure yet but when I have some proof I'll fill you in."

"No." Snape said. "No you won't because this is the last time we will be talking outside of potions class."

"Have it your way." Regulus said. "The way I see it is that we have a sanctuary here. No one can get on our nerves…maybe we can actually win Slughorn's competition this year?"

"I could….alone." Snape said rudely.

"Or we could do it together?" Regulus added clearly not wanting to let this die.

"If you don't mind epic wedgies when James gets bored…and endless harassment from his bell end friends." Snape said

"I'll stay a few paces back and we can just socialize and study here in the privacy of the Slytherin common room." Regulus compromised.

"It's my fight between your 'dead from the neck up' brother." Snape said with reservation. "Do NOT get involved…..Sirius is my problem."

"Sirius isn't much of a problem Severus." Regulus added. "It's that James maggot I could do without."

"Yeah he is just as bad if not worse." Snape was in agreement. "Ok fine then…..Slytherin common room friends only. Outside of this room we are just housemates….nothing more."

"I can live with that." Regulus said. "I've never really had a friend before….except my house elf Kreacher….and servants don't count."

"They rarely do." Snape said back with the convictions of a professional slave trainer. "A life of servitude is one thing but a house elf can never truly be trusted."

"My point exactly…." Regulus agreed. "I need a real human friend…one I can actually count on for once. Kreacher is great and all but he is the help".

"Me?" Snape said back. "Well…..with me you can't really count on anything except isolation and ridicule."

"Let's win this potions competition then…." Regulus said attempting to bring Snape back around.

"We can start there." Snape said in agreement….. "But if I get one whiff of you being treated anywhere along the lines that I am treated I'm calling it off…..I've never really had a friend…..well unless you count Lily but she never seems to count me." Regulus had no idea what Snape was talking about but decided to leave it one alone for now and take his minor victory….he made a friend.

The first few weeks at Hogwarts were as equally educational as they were disappointing for Regulus. Snape was there to talk…if he needed him….late night….after everyone had gone to bed….and only under special circumstances. Their friendship was about as developed as Regulus's ability to successfully navigate Hogwarts without getting lost. Both seemed to improve at the same rate over the course of the first half of the year and both seemed to be equally as difficult. While Hogwarts had moving stairways Snape seemed to have a rotating study schedule. Regulus assumed that Snape had some other study partner that he had not previously mentioned because he was always rushing off to some secret studying spot as if someone was waiting for him.

Regulus had such a full schedule that he was having a hard time memorizing it….for such a gifted child he was terrible with time. New books, new students, new professors, and the thing Regulus looked forward to the most as a first year…..Quidditch. He was an above average flyer and spent most of his life chasing his brother Sirius around on his broom. Even with a far inferior ancient broom Sirius was always faster than him…and apparently the rest of Gryffindor. One month into the school year and Sirius had just made seeker. He and James Potter had both made the team as second years, which was a rarity, but they were both very good. The first match of the season was set for next week…Slytherin and Gryffindor…..Snape and Regulus couldn't wait to see them fall to the snake.

"Is your brother even any good?" Snape asked Regulus one night while they were studying for potions class in a secret little broom closet under the stairs. They had managed to find the most private little forgotten about corner in the Slytherin common room and claimed it as their own. It was dingy and moist.

"Faster than me." Regulus said. "And I'm pretty good."

"Of course you are." Snape snarled. "Mummy and Daddy buy you the world's fastest broom to carry you around?"

"Yup." Regulus said ignoring his new friends insult. "And I still can't catch Sirius on his antique woman's broom that belonged to our grandmamum. He says the elegance of a ladies broom gives him the edge he needs to beat me?"

"Is it pink?" Snape snarked

"It is." Regulus answered him and they both shared a laugh. Quidditch at Hogwarts was a time honored tradition. Each team represented their houses like nations in the world cup…..and every match was just as exciting.

Slytherin Vs Gryffindor . The first house cup match Regulus experienced at Hogwarts turned out to be a life changing event for him. He was an excellent flyer and a huge fan of France in the Quidditch world cup but he had never played on any organized teams before. Sitting up in the stands and witnessing it for himself first hand created instantaneous goals he had never had before...he suddenly wanted to be on the Slytherin team chasing down the snitch against is older brother. As Sirius zipped around on his antique pink ladies broom he waved and smiled at the crowd pulling off stunts and tricks while barely paying any attention to where the snitch was. Sirius was always a showman but Quidditch had elevated his game...figuratively. He darted back and forth through the crowd stealing hats and tormenting Slytherin supporters while the Slytherin seeker cluelessly looked for the snitch.

"It's over there you daft cow!" Regulus yelled and Snape shot him a look.

"Quidditch is your game?" he asked Regulus who just smiled back.

"Turn around you dolt!" Regulus yelled. "It's behind you! Don't let Sirius get it before you!"

"Oh I see." Snape said with a long draw. "You just want to see your brother lose."

"Don't you?" Regulus snapped. "And that tosser Potter." Snape smiled. Regulus knew he didn't like either of them and his words...basically said out loud in public...served somewhat as a declaration. The two boys shared in a giggle watching James Potter shift on his broom to dodge a bludger that came back around and almost took them out. It flew over their heads and tore a hole in the top of the stands before spinning around and heading back to the pitch. Regulus saw an opportunity and he went for it. With no one looking he flicked his wrist and sent the bludger straight up in the air. It disappeared into the clouds. Everyone looked around to see where it had gone while James Potter sat upright on his broom and took off to join the other Gryffindor chasers.

Sirius saw the Slytherin seeker spot the snitch and give Chase but instead of rushing up to compete with him for it he flew straight into the boy knocking him clean off his broom. The Gryffindor seeker was magically levitated to avoid death by Dumbledore just inches from the ground and the snitch sped off.

"Need to run up that score before grabbing the snitch Slythereenies!" Sirius shouted at the Slytherin supporter stands before speeding off to join James. There's no written rule that says seekers can't touch the quaffel. They are meant to be finding the snitch but they could always give up pursuit and create a power play against their opponent. The opposing seeker can continue chasing the snitch or even the odds. James and Sirius created four scoring possessions on five tries by the time the Gryffindor seeker had made it back up into the air. The Chase was back on for the golden game winner but Sirius was not done showboating. He grabbed the quaffel and used it as a beater stick to redirect the second bludger at the Slytherin stands. It ripped through the seats like a bolt of lightning nearly taking one students head off. Sirius then zipped away with the quaffel as every other player gave Chase. The pitch quickly turned into a bumblebee football expedition with all eyes on Sirius...just the way he liked it.

Both bludgers were temporarily gone. The snitch was in sight and Gryffindor was winning by such a larger margin that even if Slytherin caught the snitch they would still lose...Everyone was after that quaffel he had tucked under his robes. With no bludgers to dodge and no job for the beaters he led them on a wild goose chase. He circled the snitch and tapped it around with the tip of his broom. He could have easily grabbed it at any time but wanted to play with his crowd before appeasing them. If he tossed one more goal with that quaffel and then caught the snitch it would have been a 320-0 blowout victory for Gryffindor...something that would definitely start them way ahead in the house cup. Sirius tapped the snitch in the direction of Slytherins goal posts with the tip of his broom. He had just the goalie left to beat. He cocked his arm back to throw the quaffel through the completely undefended far ring and just as he lunged forward to release it the missing bludger came crashing out of the sky on his head. The bludger hit him so hard that it knocked him out of the sky and off his broom completely.

Slytherin quickly recovered the quaffel and scored at the other end on an undefended set of rings before Sirius had even hit the ground. Just as Dumbledore levitated him from certain death he looked up to see the fat out of shape Slytherin seeker lunge out to grab the snitch ending the game in a tie. Sirius had single handedly just blown a 160-0 lead but dropping the quaffel and letting Slytherin get a quick 10 points before grabbing the snitch for the equalizer. The game ended 160-160...one of the worst possible outcomes for the first match of the house cup. Snape and Regulus laughed their way down the stairs and across the pitch towards the school.

"Excuse me boys" Dumbledore called up ahead to them. After the game the crowd disbursed as everyone made their way back up to the castle. "I'd like to have a word with young Regulus if I could. May I see your wand?" Dumbledore led them around the corner of a stone pillar and out of sight of the other students. "I'm going to check your wand against this bludger" He pulled a bludger out of his pocket and waved his wand over both the bludger and Regulus's wand. The boys were nervous. Regulus complied with Dumbledore immediately and wasn't exactly sure what was going on...Snape certainly was and he had all but frozen awaiting the results. "It would appear that this bludger was in fact cursed by you...I'm guessing to take out your older brother and snatch the victory directly from his hands?"

"I ummm." Regulus began.

"No need to think up a lie to tell me." Dumbledore said "I'm already aware of what happened. You see I checked Siriuses wand first. He too cursed this bludger...which is why it made a direct path into the Slytherin stands. It would seem that both of the Black boys have been caught cheating on this day. I could take 50 points from each house and put a black Mark on your records...no pun intended...but I won't. I'm going to give you this one pass as I am quite familiar with brotherly quarrels."

"Thank you sir." Regulus said while Snape still sat there frozen.

"I'm looking forward to bigger and brighter things for you young master Regulus." Dumbledore said. "Don't make me regret it."

"You won't sir." Regulus made the empty promise back to him as Dumbledore walked away leaving the boys alone behind the stone pillar.

"You cursed the bludger?" Snape said in amazement once Dumbledore was out of earshot.

"I had to." Regulus explained. "I saw Sirius curse it first and send it right at my head!"

"I don't have a sibling." Snape began with an extremely calm demeanor. "Nor would I ever want one from the sound of it."

"Sirius is a prat." Regulus said. "But the more he knows that he got to you the worse he gets."

"What happens when Sirius finds out about the bludger?" Snape asked him back.

"Nothing." Regulus said. "Dumbledore isn't going to repeat it. You heard him we get a pass."

"We being you and Sirius not you and I." Snape said flipping his robe around his shoulder. "Hang back and let me get out ahead of you. I don't want anyone to see us together." Regulus laughed under his breath as Snape sped off towards the castle. He noticed for the first time how unathletic the boy actually was. Snape ran with his head down like he was a skier about to navigate a series of unbalanced moggles…..knees bent….nose out in front….arms out to the side like wings. The entire sight of it was rather amusing to Regulus who was in fact very athletic.

 **MidTerm**

By the time midterm approached Regulus had adjusted nicely to Hogwarts and Slytherin. Besides Severus he hadn't really made too many other friends or acquaintances even. He kept his head down….usually in a book. Half way through the school year and the Regulus/Snape potions team had all but claimed first place safely…..Slughorn was right…..there was no real way to actually even stop them. Severus and Regulus were actually so good at potions class that they were beginning to come up with potion variations of their own. They turned a simple polyjuice potion into 'polyrando' as they called it using the dried heart of a boggart. The imbiber would simply turn into the thing it feared the most and would stay that way for one hour. Major headaches were a possible side effect depending on how small….or large….that which you fear most actually was. Having only tried it on themselves, and one other oblivious Gryffindor guinea pig, they found that the results could be disastrous and decided to shelf the idea….at least until they were a little older. The poor Gryffindor they slipped the polyrando to turned into a 600 foot skyscraper and ripped a hole through the roof of the Great Hall...poor Frank Longbottom was still recovering in the infirmary at mid-term.

The holidays were coming up and Slughorn wanted an excuse to parade his champions around the school….before they had even won! So he came up with the idea to have a school demonstration during the winter break feast. Dumbledore was all for displays of magical prowess…..especially from first years. In the days leading up to the winter feast the halls of Hogwarts were filled with magical flyers advertising the 'Slugclub Induction Extravaganza'…. 'Le Sie' as the older students called it. There was a picture of Snape and Regulus at the bottom….which brought on more than unwelcome attention. Attention they had done an excellent job of avoiding for the better part of the first half of the year.

After their run in on the train, and a few chance hallway meetings, Regulus had very little contact with Sirius and his cronies. Despite becoming very close friends with Severus he had kept to his wishes and confined their friendship to the quarters of the Slytherin common room. They were happy in their secret little brrom closet under the stairs. Snape even hexed it to be completely silent to the world outside its door.

"You're not a pureblood wizard?" Regulus said to Snape as he walked down the three small steps into their headquarters.

"No." Snape said slowly. "Why do you ask?"

"Your potions book." Regulus said. "Says 'Half-blood Prince' in your handwriting." Snape reached forward and snatched the book from Regulus.

"Going through each other's things is 'normal' for friends?" Snape remarked rhetorically.

"Beats me….I'm new at this whole friendship thing too." Regulus responded. "I just opened it thinking it was mine. I'm sorry Sev. Didn't mean to snoop."

"Ok." Snape said before pausing. "It's my alter ego."

"Your what?" Regulus asked.

"A prince." Snape said. "It's my mother's maiden name and my alter ego."

"So you are half-blood." Regulus said.

"Not….my point." Snape said. "I see myself as wizarding royalty."

"That's funny." Regulus remarked. "Because my name literally mean 'little king'. So I'm the little king and you're the prince?"

"You don't have an alter ego?" Snape asked avoiding Regulus's question of inferiority.

"I don't but I should." Regulus said. "Maybe I can be King Black or the Black King."

"Those names sound…disco." Snape said. "Besides your name already means king."

"And Black." Regulus said

"It's doubly redundant." Snape pointed out. "What's your wand made out of?"

"Why?" Regulus asked.

"It looks like Blackthorn." Snape said back. "Wandlore is one of my hobbies."

"It is?" Regulus asked curiously.

"Yes….and Blackthorn is the wood of a warrior." Snape finished. "Not really the wand of an academic."

"Black Knight!" Regulus shouted.

"Are you wearing armor I don't know about?" Snape jested.

"Nope." Regulus admitted.

"What about just 'Blackthorn'?" Snape asked. "It's simple and it's elegant…..but gets the point across."

"Blackthorn and the Half-blood Prince!" Regulus declared. "I like it."

"It suits you." Snape said. "But alter ego's shouldn't be declared publically…so pipe down."

"I like it…..I like it a lot." Regulus said. "Secret calling cards. Maybe when we become death eaters…."

"Death Eaters?" Snape said back quickly. "Maybe we should finish our first few years before Dumbledore kicks us out. I doubt he would want to educate any wizards that could potentially become followers of you-know-who." Regulus and Severus hadn't really talked much about the Wizarding War going on around them. The topic was strictly forbidden at Hogwarts. Students could be expelled just for publically talking about you-know-who. Dumbledore had expressed a zero tolerance policy over the last summer and he would not budge on it. 'You are free to support whom you choose….but if it is him then you may do so from home' He was heard saying on more than one occasion. Although the topic was taboo it was certainly a major issue for every student.

"Good point HBP." Regulus said.

"Don't…..call me that." Snape said slowly. "Publically or privately. Abbreviation takes power away from the name."

"Kinda like saying 'you-know-who'?" Regulus joked.

"Not at all like that." Snape explained seriously. "More so the opposite."

"So I can't call him Voldy?" Regulus said and the boys both shared a laugh. They studied day in and day out hoping to both be inducted into the 'SlugClub'. Slughorn had stated that he would be taking only two students into his elite club of super intelligent students that term…..seemed pretty obvious to everyone that it would be Regulus and Severus…but assumptions are a dangerous thing. No first year had ever been inducted into the SlugClub…..somehow Regulus knew he would be the first.

Severus was worried that Regulus would begin to fall victim to the ridicule and harassment he suffered on a daily basis. The winter feast was only a few hours away and they were supposed to demonstrate to the entire school how to draught a brew of veritaserum…..and then its antidote. Slughorn himself was to be the imbiber and Dumbledore would ask him the questions. As Dumbledore himself always seemed to know whether or not someone was lying he would make the perfect judge for the competition. As Snape walked past the lower level lavatory he saw that there was a new sign for the feast hanging in the hall. They were now set to be competing against another potions team…..James Potter and Lily Evans…Snape stopped dead in his tracks. 'His childhood friend and…..this oaf?' he thought….he couldn't move his feet. He was frozen in front of the flyer.

"Scared Snivelingus?" Sirius said walking up behind him. "Afraid of losing to a girl?"

"If I lose….it will most likely be your brother's fault." Snape said. "Can't take a Black family wizard serious these days."

"Serious?" Sirius said. "Snivelerious?" He remarked sarcastically as he rushed towards Snape. Sirius lifted Snape up by his pants until the waistline had been completely torn out. He ripped it over his head and shoved him into the gir'ls lavatory before running off down the hallway screaming "I got his pants! I got his pants!" As Snape tried to gather himself and fix his robes he heard someone coming out of a stall. He fumbled his belongings trying to hurry himself as to not be noticed.

"Severus?" A familiar voice said coming around the corner towards him.

"Hello Lily." Snape said back trying not to sound too embarrassed.

"Was that Sirius giving you a hard time?" Lily asked him.

"No." Snape said privately

"I thought I heard you say his name?" Lily said firmly.

"No. I said 'Are you serious?'." Snape explained. "To the fifth year Slytherin that felt the need to make me pay for being on Slughorn's poster…which reminds me…..congratulations!"

"For what?" Lily asked.

"For that." Snape said pointing at the flyer on the wall. "They are everywhere."

"Oh." Lily said. "That's today?"

"Yes." Snape said. "We can sneak in a last minute study session if it will help you."

"Severusssss." Lily laughed. "I'm the enemy!"

"You could never be an enemy." Snape said. "To anyone." He finished under his breath.

"I'm off to meet James actually." Lily said. "But I appreciate the offer. Good luck today. And if I see that 5th year bully I'll give him a quick jinx for ya!" She finished as she skipped away down the hall. Potter was really starting to get under his skin this year. First year wasn't that bad but now that James and Lily had become friends the bullying from James and his crew had spread like wildfire throughout the entire school…they had to win today. He knew how badly James wanted to be in Slughorn's club…..he had to win. Snape spent the remainder of that day studying and memorizing both the potion and the antidote to the point where he felt like he could make them both in his sleep while juggling.

The entire school was gathered in the Great Hall for the event. James and Lily went first while Dumbledore asked Slughorn ten questions…..by the 9th question the potion began to wear off and Slughorn was able to tell two lies to answer the last two questions. 'Have you ever wished you were a woman?' and 'Have you ever wished you were a new born baby?' were both met with a firm 'Yes'…despite the roars of laughter to his ridiculous line of questioning Dumbledore knew all too well what the answers had meant. Slughorn was able to answer eight questions without the ability to lie but the potion wore off and only lasted just under three minutes. A full potion should be at maximum strength for at least five minutes. Being able to lie on back to back questions gave Dumbledore the answer he was looking for. He explained to the students that Slughorn was in fact able to lie on questions nine and ten…..and that he had no desire to wake up as a woman or be a baby again. The mark to beat was eight questions in just under three minutes.

Regulus and Severus were up next and Severus was a man with a mission. James had done most of the work for the other team…..and Severus wanted to beat him badly. Beating him was the only thing on Snape's mind. Slughorn drank the other team's antidote and Dumbledore double checked to see if it had worked with an additional question while Regulus and Severus started working on their batch. By the time the headmaster had fully cleared the potions professor with a successful antidote so there could be no latent effects Regulus and Severus had completed their veritaserum AND their antidote…they were so fast that Dumbledore had them turn out their pockets to prove that they had not cheated and used a premixed draught. Once he was satisfied he started asking Slughorn ten new questions. He answered the first 8 with honest answers and when Dumbledore asked number nine the room got awkwardly silent.

"Who would you most like to see join your Slugclub this school year?" Dumbledore asked Slughorn.

"Lily Evans and Regulus Black." Slughorn blurted out before clasping his hands over his mouth…..the cat was out of the bag….Dumbledore had tricked him. Had he said 'everyone' he would have been lying…..and it would have been a draw….but he didn't.

"I'm assuming that we've just killed two birds with one stone so-to-speak." Dumbledore said.

"Well…I…but…I." Slughorn began and stopped himself. "That wasn't one of the questions on the list Albus. You tricked me!' Slughorn yelled jumping out of his seat.

"Still unable to tell a lie Horace?" Dumbledore assumed. "Seemed pretty obvious to me….a bit odd that you choose Mr. Black and Ms. Evans when only one of them was on the winning team. But it is your super elite club for the super elite….who am I to monitor your inductees."

"No one!" Slughorn snaped. "It's quite obvious that you're no one and they are in fact MY inductees!"

"Severus would you be so kind as to administer the antidote to professor Slughorn before the truth sets more than a few harsh words free?" Dumbledore asked. As Snape did so Dumbledore pat him on the back as if to say 'I'm sorry you didn't get in son.'…..but Snape was beyond irritated and simply ignored Dumbledore's niceties. After Slughorn had a chance to shake off the realities of having been under the effects of multiple veritaserums he made his way up to the podium to address the school.

"The Slugclub will be adding two new members this year!" Slughorn began trying to come up with something to save face. "I will be choosing one student from each team…..in an effort to be fair you see. Lily Evans and Regulus Black will be joining the Slugclub and at the end of term venturing out to Durmstrang for an intercollegiate academic tournament!" Despite the awkwardness of the current situation the school filled the room with applause. The Slugclub was known to be a group of elite students that met to boast their skills and abilities amongst one another… but a tournament? Representing their school? Even Dumbledore seemed to be a little taken aback by the news. As the students gathered their things and headed back to their common rooms to pack for winter break speculation filled the air. Every single Hogwarts student was talking about the tournament at Durmstrang. Slughorn had given very little details before aparating away with an equally confused Dumbledore…at least one person was getting some answers before the break. Despite his shortcomings Slughorn was very good at creating something others desired. First his elite SlugClub and now a magical potions tournament at another wizarding school…he was most certainly the most talked about wizard that Christmas….maybe even more than you-know-who.

It was now Winter break and Hogwarts would become a ghost town as students ventured home to be with their families. Winter break for Regulus's first year however was not what he had expected it to be. Sirius went to James's again and his parents were out of town on business so he ended up being stuck in Hogsmeade. His parents sent him a Christmas card that said please find your way to the Three Broomsticks. There will be a room waiting for you and it will be filled with presents….for making Slytherin and getting into an intercollegiate potions tournament. The Black family had never had exceptionally cheerful holidays but this was by far the worst yet…until Regulus came down into the Slytherin common room.

"Regulus." Snape said as cheerfully as to be expected from him. "This is Avery and Mulciber….my 'company' for this winter break. Everyone else has already gone. Parents coming to pick you up?"

"No….I got a room at Hogsmeade." Regulus said sadly. "My parents might stop by there at some point I guess."

"A rooooooom!." Avery yelled jumping out of his chair. He was a wiry sandy haired boy and full of energy. "Hogsmeade is the place to be for the holidays. You at the Three Broomsticks?"

"Ya." Regulus said back trying to figure out why this boy was so excited.

"Wish we had a room at the Three Broomsticks." The chubbier boy by the name of Mulciber said.

"Are you three the only ones here for break?" Regulus said

"Un….fortunately." Snape answered shaking his head.

"Too bad you can't find a way to sneak down to Hogsmeade." Regulus told them. He had met Avery McCracken and Leo Mulciber a few times that year and they didn't seem all that bad. Mulciber had sat next to him during a breakfast or two….which were most likely Mulciber's second and third breakfasts of the day…..seemingly twice the size of the other three boys. Avery, on the other hand, was a bit of a handful for teachers and other students. He had so much energy that the proper medication to calm him down wouldn't even be invented for another decade or two.

"What to Hogsmeade?" Mulciber said as he scoffed down a candy bar. "Whomping Willow."

"The what?" Regulus said curiously.

"The Whomping Willow!" Avery jumped up. "There is a secret passage from the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack. We've used it loads of times."

"The Shrieking Shack!?" Regulus exclaimed. "You've been inside?"

"Loads." Mulciber said paying more attention to the better bite he could take the next time he attacked his candy bar.

"Isn't it haunted?" Regulus asked.

"It's hexed." Snape said. "I've added most of them myself you know."

"You have?" Regulus responded clearly taken aback by his answer.

"Your brother and his annoying friends chased me in there last year before you graced us with your presence here at Hogwarts." Snape explained. "I was forced to find solace there on many a Hogsmeade trip. Avery and Mulciber have accompanied me in the past"

"Yeah your brother is a bit of a tosser." Avery said

"More than a bit." Regulus responded clearly seeming more interested in the bullying of Snape. "Why didn't you tell me it was that bad?"

"It's my problem." Snape said. "NOT…yours."

"I hate all them Gryffindors." Mulciber said. "You-know-who will make mince pies out of em all soon as they get out of this school anyway." Snape stood up and whacked Mulciber on the head.

"We mustn't discuss him at school." Snape said under his breath to Mulciber.

"Yeah my cousin said that if we show you-know-who any kindness while at Hogwarts Dumbledore will have us dragged out by our ears and barred."Avery said.

"What about at Hogsmeade?" Regulus asked.

"What do you mean?" Snape went on.

"What if the three of you lot snuck out of here and crashed in my room at the Three Broomsticks?" Regulus said. "I doubt my parents are even coming anyway." Avery and Mulciber cheered at the idea while Snape raised an Eyebrow. One clearly thinking of all of the havoc he could wreak, the other thinking about all of the food he could devour, and the third enjoying the idea of being able to speak freely amongst peers….all it took was a few people with the same needs to turn a bad situation into the best holiday these four boys would ever have.

"Maybe we can discuss our Wizarding War political views?" Snape said conversationally.

"Pretty sure being in Slytherin we all have the same views." Regulus said. "I'm just not sure I understand much about him. Except the fact that my parents support him…and he's done some pretty amazing things."

"Save it for the shack." Snape warned. "We can gossip and explore there."

"I've got a whole STACK of Daily Prophet's!" Avery said. "We can look at all the reports and actually talk about what's going on and not be afraid to be heard by some blabbermouth!"

"My father has been sending me invisi-notes."Mulciber said.

"What's that?" Avery asked back at lightning speed.

"Hidden messages on parchment." Regulus said.

"Hidden Notes?" Avery stammered. "Have you read them? What are they about?"

"Wizarding War goings on." Mulciber said matter of factly. "I've read a few. But me dad thinks he's some sort of author or something…..ramble ramble ramble….hard to find the good bits. I kept gettin board."

"I'd like to have a look at these." Snape said. "I believe the English language and I can un-WRAP this mystery for you." He made sure to emphasis the 'wrap' in unwrap while staring intently at Mulciber as he tore the wrapping off of another treat….no one in the room got his pun.

"What do you think they could say Snape?" Avery asked quickly.

"Sounds like the contents of those letters and the Daily Prophet's recap of the Wizarding War should be saved for the shack." Snape interrupted.

"Oh For sure." Mulciber said. "Me pa is a suspected Death Eater 'n all. He's been sending the letters to me in me gram's hand." Snape jumped up and put his hand over Mulciber's mouth.

"Not here" he whispered with anger in his voice and the other three boys agreed.

"I'll be heading into Hogsmeade then." Regulus said casually trying to change the direction of the conversation. "Come find me at the Three Broomsticks and we can head out to the shack. We can all hunker down in my room or spend the night at the shack if you dare."

"If I dare?" Snape said sarcastically. "Every bump in that night will have been put there by yours truly." The boys all laughed as Regulus headed out. They dashed up to their rooms to pack a bag….for what would be the most educational holiday break of their entire lives.

The Three Broomsticks was packed….not busy and you could make your way through…..but PACKED; so packed in fact that Regulus never even made it inside to get to his room. The door to get inside was overflowing with people as it was Christmas Eve dinner and they clearly had some sort of community meal planned. All of the shops and vendors in Hogsmeade were closed…..it looked as if every living person in the town was crammed inside the Three Broomsticks. Regulus sat on the bench outside and decided to wait for his friends. During the Wizarding Wars Dumbledore had expanded the charms protecting Hogwarts to beyond the town of Hogsmeade. There was a repelling charm that he-who-must-not-be-named had not figured out yet. The charm blocked anyone with a Dark Mark from entering. As far as Wizarding towns went….Hogsmeade was the safest in the world.

Regulus looked around as he waited for his fellow Slytherins. He saw a sign on the wall outside of the Three Broomsticks that said 'Reminder: As per Albus Dumbledore – Anyone Aparating into or out of this area will be ported to Azkhaban directly instead. Aparating is temporarily banned! Use trains to London like muggles.' After getting to the bottom of the sign Regulus had realized that his parents were most certainly not coming to visit at all. They didn't have dark marks or anything but his mother Walburga HATED muggle anything and only ever ventured to places that they could travel to in wizardlike fashion. Just as his realization was about to set in he heard a psssst from behind the buildings next to Honeydukes.

"Hey mingebag!" Avery shouted at Regulus. "Too cheap to go inside?" Looking back to see if anyone had heard him Regulus grabbed his things and beckoned towards the road that lead to the Shrieking Shack. The three Hogwarts escapees ran around the back of the buildings next to Honeydukes and met him on the road back up to the shack. Once they were out of earshot Snape broke the silence.

"Not a soul in Hogsmeade that can't be found at the Three Broomsticks?" Avery asked.

"Nope." Regulus added. "Couldn't even get inside to get my room. Looks like we're sleeping in the shack tonight."

"But its freezing." Mulciber said.

"But we're wizards you talking tub of lard." Snape shot back at him and all four boys laughed heavily. "As long as we do magic inside of the area Dumbledore has protected, the ministry will never know." Free reign to speak? Free reign to practice magic? These three boys had not known this type of freedom well…..in their entire lives. As they approached the shack all four smiled and thought about the fun they would have 'not freezing' because they are in fact wizards…and very good ones at that.

The inside of the shack was cold and wet. None of the charms or hexes seemed to be even 'turned on'. Snape was muttering things as they walked into the building…..which was most likely why none of them appeared to be active. They made their way into the attic where there were no windows and Regulus made a green flame that produced both heat and light. Snape turned four random birds feathers that lay on the floor into soft comfy beds for the boys and the group made themselves at home. He placed a darkening charm on all of the windows in the attic so no one could see that anyone was inside.

It was the winter of 1972 and the First Wizarding War had only just begun. He-who-must-not-be-named had done some serious damage to the Ministry of Magic, specifically at Gringotts…..he was attempting to hex Gringotts to only allow Pureblood wizards entry into the building….but Dumbledore quickly put a stop to that by altering the charm to only allow goblins and humans entry; house elves could no longer make 'bank runs' for their masters. It would be a few decades before he fully lifted this charm but Dumbledore's temporary fix seemed to appease the Ministry and at the same time anger He-who-must-not-be-named. Wealthy wizards now had to personally do all of their own banking…..many of whom were supporters of you-know-who.

The four boys gathered in the attic of the most haunted house in all of England. They had all seemed to know something different about how the war had started. They were all caught up on the Gringotts hex and the temporary fix at Hogwarts but they each had different ideas of what had been transpiring on a daily basis since the start of term. He-who-must-not-be-named was essentially trying to control the education of magic and limit the number of new wizards each year…..hence the raised security at Hogwarts. He believed that teaching less Wizards, specifically only purebloods, would strengthen their world and they could then force the rest of the world to serve them. He was essentially trying to turn the top 10% of the food chain into the top 1%. He made his platform the blood…..and not the intelligence level….which some would say is where he went wrong. Proving ones lineage is easy but pureblood inbreeding to maintain blood lines and family weddings tend to make fewer future generations being of lesser intelligence. His major supporters were the members of the wizarding world that would in fact be remaining in that top 1% had his plans worked. Some, like Regulus's parents, were not extremely vocal supporters but if he wanted to make them more rich, powerful, and elite who were they to stop him. Some of his other supporters were more like Snape. Sympathizers that came from very little but wanted to hold onto the coat tails of a greater wizard made up the more deadly followers He-who-must-not-be-named had.

"He seems to be recruiting from Durmstrang pretty heavily." Avery said. "Almost all of the more recently suspected Death Eaters just graduated from there."

"Which….is why I wanted to get into that daft cow's club." Snape said under his breath.

"Ya. You seemed gutted mate." Mulciber said as he saw Snape's hand slide over his wand. "No offense of course. I was rooting for you two the whole time."

"What happened with that?" Avery asked.

"He clearly chose his favorites." Snape said. "I've only ever been someone's favorite whipping post." As he finished the other boys giggled at his expense.

"I'm going to tell him that we should each be allowed to bring a friend or I'm not going." Regulus said.

"What have I told you about that?" Snape said rhetorically. "No public support. I can't see why you'd invite the pain."

"Might make it easier on ya." Mulciber said. "I'd be less likely to pick on a friend of my younger brothers…..ok maybe only a little less likely. But I'd get bored of hearing it from me ma if he complained."

"Sirius is a wanker mate." Regulus said. "My parents can't stand him."

"It's your funeral." Snape said.

"It could be your trip to Durmstrang." Regulus said. "Pretty sure he will take my suggestion. I'll tell him that the guests need to be 'Slughorn approved' study partners…..should easily take care of that. Anytime he thinks an idea was his he runs with it."

"Let's get those invisible letters out Mulciber." Avery said. "All these prophets talk about is how you-know-who is recruiting….and blahh blahh blahhh the same stuff over and over again."

"Here's the first one." Mulciber said handing it to Snape. "I haven't been able to figure out how to get this one to….." Snape had the invisible ink glowing in seconds. His father was writing to Mulciber telling him how much he missed him and about how amazing He-who-must-not-be-named actually is. He had recently helped him find and recruit a small band of giants in the Scottish Highlands not too far from Hogwarts. The boys quickly ripped through each and every letter he had. Every line read to them like the most amazing news they had ever heard. There were no great TV dramas, internet, or movies back during the first Wizarding War. The Daily Prophet was all they had…..and it was pretty obvious it was reprinting the same rubbish to keep the peace. Mulciber's father's letters were possibly the most interesting things these boys had ever seen in their lives. They read them and reread them through the night until they all fell asleep dreaming about amazing feats of magic. Stories of Mulicber's father working for He-who-must-not-be-named recruiting werewolves and giants turned into constant trips to Durmstrang representing the Dark Lord. As boys all around the world fell asleep dreaming of what would be under their Christmas trees the next morning these four boys drifted off fantasizing about being Death Eaters and joining He-who-must-not-be-named in a war that would tear their world apart….you know…normal wizard stuff.

By the last day of winter break the four boys hunkered down in the attic of the shrieking shack had become more than just good friends. They had come to realize that their political views in this first Wizarding war were all the same. The less magically trained people there were the greater the power they wielded would be…..war is always about the same things….greed and pride.

Regulus had ventured down to the Three Broomsticks the day before the last day and they had all enjoyed a meal by the hearth. His parents had sent him money and well…more money for Christmas and he did what any responsible boy of 12 would do…..he spent it on sweets and junk for his friends. The boys feasted on their last day in Hogsmeade. When they had ran through all of the sweets Hogsmeade had to offer they headed to a bar none of them had ever heard of to try some Butterbeer. The barkeep served them one each and as soon as they finished he was behind them with a wand to the backs of their heads.

"Three of you wouldn't happen to be Avery McCracken, Leo Mulciber, and Sevrus Snape would you?" The barkeep asked.

"Yup." Regulus said. "And I'm Regulus Black. There a problem?" The other three boys went from terrified to slightly less terrified when their new friend had thrown himself into their unknown fate.

"You've been missing from the castle for the entire winter break." The barkeep said.

"You mean Hogwarts." Regulus interrupted him. "I sent an owl. My parents got a room for me and my three friends. We are only just returned as of last night. And why do you call it 'the castle' and not 'Hogwarts'?"

"Castle….Hogswart….whats the difference?" The barkeep said.

"Aberforth Dumbledore?" Snape asked.

"Good guess." Aberforth said lowering his wand and returning to the back of the bar. "What gave me away? Was it my distaste for the school? The fact that I served first years Butterbeer?"

"Your eyes." Snape said. "You look just like him."

"Well I'm not as you can see." Aberforth spread his arms to focus on the layout of the bar. "I don't support you-know-who or anything like that but I care very little for the conceited wizard standing up to him either. Albus can be very full of himself you know?"

"We are students at Hogwarts." Mulciber added taking a break from the meal he was destroying. "We do know the man."

"Four Slytherins run away from school for winter break?" Aberforth said. "Tell me…..how was your break?" The boys hesitated but Snape answered first…..he couldn't let the two halfwits that had just joined their little group open their mouths before him.

"Excellent." Snape forced a smile. "Regulus's parents ultimately couldn't be with him for the holidays so they booked him a room at the Three Broomsticks for us. We came down to keep him company."

"So you sent an owl from Hogsmeade to Hogswarts instead of telling someone before you left?" Aberforth asked not expecting an answer. "Ohhhh I don't even care. It's not like you were abducted or ran off to join you-know-who. Just boys being boys…..don't expect Albus to understand though. He was never really 'one of the boys'."

"So we should expect trouble?" Snape asked.

"Well….you should…..but you won't." Aberforth said. "I'm growing tired of Albus ruining the better parts of one's childhood for pure magical advancement." Aberforth poured the boys one more Butterbeer. "Sounds like you boys enjoyed yourself this break. This round is on me. Would be a shame to return to a punishment just for being boys…..I tell you what…I'll walk you up to the station when you finish this round. I'll explain it all to Hagrid and have him pass it on to Dumbledore."

"Wow." Snape said clearly not use to kindness from strangers. "That's…..generous of you."

"Enjoy your Butterbeers boys." Aberforth said. "I'll tell Hagrid that you were staying in the Three Broomsticks and that you came to see me for a meal every day for break. I'll tell him that I sent the owl explaining your where-abouts and that I had spoken directly with your father Regulus. Orion was a friend to me once. Simply returning the favor." Aberforth didn't wait around for a response or retort. He wiped down the bar and headed down around back with a box full of dirty glasses. They didn't talk about what happened until they were back at the Slytherin house and Headmaster Dumbledore had never even mentioned it. They had watched Aberforth explain the situation to Hagrid at the train station as the other students were returning but Hagrid didn't seem too thrilled to be hearing it.

Nothing went back to normal after break. Snape went from having one female friend in a different house to three…..publically supported male friends….in his own house despite him still not being comfortable with the idea. Lily did not approve of any of his new friends…..save Regulus. She wasn't a fan of Regulus but had, on more than one occasion said, 'he's not that bad' and on more than a few added 'well at least he is Sirius's brother'. Snape and Lily remained study partners and continued to meet in the library a few times a week. They studied every subject together. Now that Regulus was 'allowed' to be around him more publically he started to notice that there was more behind Snape wanting Regulus to fall back when following him…..it wasn't just the bullying. He had no idea how close Snape and Lily actually were. He knew that they had grown up together in the tiny town of Cokeworth but that was it.

Snape was always disappearing…..to the library. He was clearly attempting to keep his friendship with Lily hidden as well. They studied in the back of the library where no one could see or hear them. When he was around her he was 'Sev'; and Sev was…..cheerful. He told jokes. He acted goofy….and Lily just smiled and laughed the entire time. They clearly enjoyed each other's friendship. On the day Slughorn announced the Durmstrang trip dates Regulus went to find 'Sev' in the library…he probably should have waited though. Snape was not pleased to have had his study session with Lily interrupted.

"Hey!" Regulus yelled under his breath up to Snape. "Got some good news." Snape's smile turned immediately upside down.

"And it couldn't wait?" Snape asked annoyed to have been bothered.

"Wait? No." Regulus said. "Slughorn said we leave the last days of April now".

"Good for you." Snape said interrupted.

"And we can take a friend." Regulus finished

"We can take a friend?" Lily asked Regulus.

"Yeah." He explained. "I'm taking Snape."

"I'm not a charity case." Snape snapped.

"Oh Sev!" Lily said. "We can study when we are there too! This is good news. Why are you upset?" Snape shrugged trying to avoid a conversation about his behavior that she had just witnessed. He didn't like Lily to see him upset.

"You don't get to choose your friend though…..Slughorn does." Regulus said. "He assigned me Snape. I would have chosen him anyway but."

"Oh." Lily said. "And who did he assign me?"

"James Potter." Regulus said as Snape grabbed his books violently and stormed out of the library. Lily didn't say anything either but instead gathered her things and headed towards the door with her head down. As she got to the last bookshelf behind Regulus she lifted her head and turned around to address him.

"Severus and I are friends." Lily said. "Best of friends. Please don't let him stay upset too long. He could use another friend…a good friend." She lowered her head again and walked away. She was concerned for Snape and he mattered to her but when it comes to matters of the heart one's own heart matters more. It was obvious to Regulus that Lily did in fact like both James and Severus…..but not in the same way they both happened to like her.

Getting a letter from home usually brings smiles to the faces of every Hogwarts student….this was not one of those letters. Snape had been avoiding Regulus after their run in with Lily. If he had been around Regulus may have had an entirely different weekend. The winter was still in control of the weather and the snow on the ground had been there for more than a few weeks. Regulus was growing bored of his first year classes and was spending more and more time with Avery and Mulciber while Snape was MIA. He had a very private relationship with Lily Evans and Regulus had seen things Snape would rather not have had him see.

"Regulus Black?" The Slytherin prefect said out loud one Saturday afternoon in the Slytherin common room. "Regulus Black?" He repeated.

"Here." Regulus said breaking out of a pointless conversation with Avery. "I'm here."

"You've got a letter from home waiting for you in Professor Slughorn's office." The prefect continued. "Please follow me." He sounded like he meant business. Regulus crunched his eyebrows as if to say 'what is going on?' but the prefect just waited for him at the door. They walked down to Slughorn's in silence. He made no effort to pry information from his escort.

"He is waiting for you inside." The prefect said once they had made their way to Slughorn's office. He waited for Regulus to knock and then left him standing alone outside the door. There was some noise behind it and then Slughorn opened the door to greet him.

"Ah Regulus." Slughorn stuck his hand out for a ceremonial shake. "Do come in." He followed Slughorn over to his desk and say down opposite the Slytherin head of house. "Your mother Walburga has sent you a letter. Most letters are sent directly to the students themselves but as…"

"*knock*" There was a noise at the door…..followed by another "*knock**knock".

"Oh come in come in Sirirus." Regulus did a double take as Slughorn invited his brother into his office as well. Sirius came in and sat down next to Regulus….neither boy made eye contact with the other. "It would appear that your 'grand…ma….mum' Am I saying that right? Has fallen ill. Your mother would like for you to visit her at her muggle hospital in London."

"I'll pass." Sirius said getting up out of his chair and heading to the door. "I've got a quidditch match tonight I need to prepare for. Regulus say hi to grandmamum for me….I'm sure she'll be fine."

"But Sirirus." Slughorn began to say.

"She gets sick every winter." Sirius snapped back at him. "She's always sick. She just wants attention. She's old. I'm not missing quidditch." He slammed the door behind himself as he walked out. Slughorn gave Regulus a look of sadness and turned his head.

"Looks like you'll be going at it alone boy." Slughorn said. "I'm going to walk you down to the train station and your parents will pick you up at King's Cross."

"What now?" Regulus asked him. "For how long? Do I need to pack anything?"

"Walburga was adamant that you took nothing with you." Slughorn said.

"But what about Sir Charles?" Regulus asked. "When I left him alone for winter break in the owlery he nearly destroyed the place. The caretaker won't let him back there…..ever again he said. Almost terrified the owls to death." Slughorn recoiled at the story of the bird.

"I will….ummm….I will have Hagrid take care of your familiar." Slughorn told him. "He will be fine."

"Hagrid?" Regulus asked.

"Yes." Slughorn said. "He will be fine. When we leave for the tournament in a few months he will be staying with Hagrid anyway so you might as well get used to the idea now."

"And my clothes?" Regulus asked.

"Your mother informed me that she will be buying you all new ones." Slughorn said as he got up to grab his jacket and make his way to the door. "I'll wait outside for a minute. She sent you some muggle clothes to change into. This isn't the 1960's anymore. You can't go walking about in London in practically whatever you like. You'd look like a raving lunatic in your robes." He closed the door behind him and left Regulus sitting in his office. Regulus loved his grandmamum but Sirius was right….she was always sick after the holidays. He husband had died on Valentine's day and the terrible reminder of losing him on such a day always made her a bit light in the head. She spent every February after his death in a bed with some sort of illness.

Regulus got dressed and followed Slughorn to the train. It was a long walk but they chose to use no form of transportation to get there. Slughorn informed Regulus that the train wouldn't be there for quite some time and he wanted to use the opportunity to talk about the expedition. On their way out of the front entrance of the castle they passed Snape and Lily who were hiding between a set of pillars with their books out. Regulus waved at Snape who squinted his eyes when he looked back. Regulus realized that he was wearing muggle clothes and not school robes so he shrugged his shoulders back as if to say 'it's a long story mate.'

The entirety of the journey to the train from the school was a giant one way conversation. Regulus added a few 'oks' and 'yes sirs' but for the most part he just listened to Professor Slughorn talk about how important it was for him to win the expedition. Regulus boarded the train alone and arrived in London just before nightfall. He was the only person on the train that day and he couldn't help but wonder if there would have even been a train if he hadn't needed the ride to King's Cross. His father was waiting for him when he exited the station in London…his mother was nowhere to be seen.

"Regulus!" Orion yelled over to him. "To the toilets to the toilets…..we're late." He tried to say hello to his father who seemed to care more about being on time for whatever they were late for than greeting and congratulating his son whom he hadn't seen in nearly six months. His only son to make it in to Slytherin and his only son invited to an intercollegiate magical potions tournament.

"Where's mum?" Regulus asked his father.

"At the theatre hurry-hurry we can't be late or your mother might make a scene." Orion dragged Regulus into the men's bathroom and rushed him over to the last stall. "Can't be seen aparating out in the open….not when you're always throwing up from aparating anyway. Grab my hand." They vanished the moment he grabbed his father's hand. They left one bathroom only to wind up in another.

"Where are we?" Regulus asked his father as he cleaned the vomit off his shoes.

"No time, no time." Orion pulled out his wand. "Stand still so I can dress you up a bit. Illusionary clothing will suffice for this evening." Orion Black waved his arms around and the muggle clothes on Regulus's body transformed into the most hideous of dress robes. The robes looked like a cross between a leisure suit and a nightgown. "Now me" He waved his arms around again and changed his own clothes as well to match his son's. "Ok off we go. Show's about to start. Your mother is already waiting for us." He grabbed Regulus's arm again and rushed him out the bathroom door just as fast as he had dragged him into the one at King's Cross.

Regulus looked around for clues as they were exiting the bathroom. It took him all of five seconds to figure out where they were…..Globe theatre. Not the tourist attraction Globe theatre replica but the original Globe Theatre. In 1644 a great wizard and distant cousin of William Shakespeare was commissioned to demolish the Globe Theatre. He bid on the job with the city and promised to have the building demolished and cleaned up by morning. To the entire communities surprise when they woke that next day only to see an empty lot they were in complete disbelief. The theatre and the man that was hired to demolish it were never seen nor heard from again by any muggle. The Globe theatre Regulus was standing in was hidden by magic just outside of the city in an empty field….passed down through the years and operated by wizards to house plays of a magical nature.

The plays that showed at the Globe were less than original and often magical rewrites of muggle works. Regulus saw a poster on the wall that said 'Fiddler on the Roof' starring 'Gilderoy Lockhart'….he hated Gilderoy Lockhart. Walburga love him. She saw every single one of his plays he acted in at the Globe. Lockhart was the hottest new young actor on the circuit and Walburga was his biggest fan.

"You're mother funded this play." Orion whispered to Regulus as he dragged him up to one of the viewing balconies. "Her first foray into the field of sponsoring Gilderoy…..we must hurry. We can't be late."

"I thought grandmamum was sick?" Regulus asked his father as they came up to the top floor.

"She is." Orion said slowing his pace for a second before entering. "Deathly ill. But your mother. She will not miss this." He paused. "You and I shall go see her immediately following the play." They went through a door and then a large thick red curtain. His mother was surrounded by a gaggle of socialites on the other side and rolled her eyes at their late appearance. Regulus and Orion sat in the back for the entire performance. From their seats they could barely see a thing. They were so high up that unless you were sitting in the front of the viewing room….or standing up….you weren't seeing a thing.

From what Regulus could tell Gilderoy's performance was pleasing…..at least to the female audience. Every line he delivered was followed by an 'ooooo' or an 'aaaahhhh'. His mother swooned over the young actor who from the poster appeared to be in his late teen years….18 or 19 he guessed. The only thing Regulus could really see from his seat was a blonde ball of magnificent hair whenever Gilderoy came to the back of the stage. At one point he even fell asleep until his father whacked him on the back of the head.

"Ok." Orion said to Regulus. "We can probably get out of here." Regulus nodded to his father as if to say 'get me out of here immediately'. "Your mother will be here all night. The ladies have a little after party planned for Lockhart. We won't be missed and I don't think mum has very long." Walburga was not much of an affectionate mother. She was so wrapped up in her world that all she was able to muster was an eye roll. No hello and no goodbye. Orion and Regulus snuck out of the viewing room and down empty corridors to the end of a strange hall next to the bathrooms. Regulus had been there before. It was an aparating corner. Some people were so bad at aparating that older and more flammable places such as the Globe had created corridors that led nowhere and only existed as spots to aparate to and from.

"Why are we home?" Regulus asked his father once they had popped into existence in their backyard. Regulus knew why his father had chose to aparate to the backyard but he had no idea why he stopped at the house and they didn't go directly to the hospital. Whenever he aparated home with his father they would go to the backyard….on account of the vomiting.

"Need to grab a photo for mum." Orion said rushing inside. "She asked for a family picture of us to keep by her side until she passes." He waved his wand as they walked removing their illusionary wizard clothing.

"You think this is it dad?" Regulus asked his father. "You don't think this is just her annual post holiday winter sickness?"

"She is in a muggle hospital Regulus." Orion said placing his arm on his son's shoulder. He paused for a moment. Grandmamum hated muggle everything. For her to be in a muggle hospital it must have been bad….real bad. Regulus hadn't thought about that until just now.

"What's wrong with her?" Regulus asked. "Can't she just see a healer?"

"She has something called….Cancer." Orion started to say as he held back tears for his dying mother. Orion was the emotional one in his parent's relationship. Walburga was an extravagant overspender who blew through her family and Orion's families money. She was the matriarch of the Black household and she made sure everyone knew it….in the wizarding world and at home. Regulus had no idea how to respond to his father and he had no idea what cancer was…..he just felt sad.

His sadness turned to rage when he went upstairs to his room for a moment. His father was digging for a family photo he could bring his mother and Regulus seized the opportunity to run up to his room and look for Kreacher. Walking by Sirius's room turned his sadness into anger. His brother didn't care about anyone but himself. He was going to give up saying goodbye to his dying grandmamum to play quidditch? Just as he was thinking about how much he hated Sirius his best friend in the world reached out and patted him on the back.

"Reggy." Kreacher said in the happiest tone he had ever heard the house elf muster. "How's Hogwarts?"

"It's amazing!" Regulus turned around and gave Kreacher a big hug. Most boys his age develop attachments like the one he had with Kreacher to their household pet…..but Kreacher was so much more than that. They hugged each other as if one of them had been away for a lifetime…. "How are things here?"

"Same old same old." Kreacher said back to him breaking their embrace. "Your mother remains queen of all things Black and your father her loyal….umm servant." Regulus and Kreacher shared a laugh at his father's expense….despite current circumstances. Somewhere in his mind he had processed his grandmamum's eminent death but the realization had not yet sunk in completely. His father was too much of a slave to his mother for it to be left alone without a laugh.

"Grandmamum is really sick though?" Regulus asked Kreacher and furrowed his brow.

"Sick enough to go to a muggle hospital." Kreacher stammered. "Don't see what good that's going to do. One foot from the grave them hospitals are. Dreadful places."

"I've never been." Regulus admitted.

"I know. I know." Kreacher patted him on the back again. "It will be ok. I think your father has found what he is looking for downstairs. I just heard him close the study door. Let's head back down and join him."

"Regulus!"His father yelled up at the exact moment Kreacher had stopped talking. "Time to leave! This place apparently has 'visitng hours' or so I'm told."

"Coming father!" Regulus said back to him. "Oh Kreacher I've been entered into a tournament of some sorts at school."

"I've heard." Kreacher said with a smile. "You're mother has made sure everyone has heard….at least twice. Remember what you learned here at home before that school jumbled things up for you…..and rememeber….you didn't learn any of that business from me….ok?" Kreacher leaned in and whispered to Regulus just before he made his way down the stairs. Regulus turned around and nodded back as if to say 'of course I would never tell anyone.'

"Bye Kreach." Regulus said back with a smile. "Can't wait to come back for summer and tell you all about school."

"I'll be waiting with snacks in hand and two open ears." Kreacher said back with a large smile. Regulus ran downstairs and met up with his father at the front door.

"We have to walk." Orion said putting on a thicker jacket in the foyer. "You should wear another layer perhaps. It's quite cold out." Regulus did as he was told and they were off. "She is in something called hospice care at a place called St. Mary's. I believe it to be located just around the corner but better to be safe than sorry with the layers." Orion was a very caring father. He played the role of the mother better than his mother. They walked in silence with their heads down in the direction of where Orion knew the hospital to be. He had been visiting her there all week but still wasn't completely sure how to get there.

"I think it's this way." Regulus said to his father. "That sign there says 'St. Mary's' and there's an arrow." Orion shook his head as if to say 'you're right.' They made their way down an alleyway that wrapped around another building before dropping them right in front of the hospital's main entrance. Orion seemed to know where to go from there. Regulus followed his father and within minutes they were standing next to his grandmamum's bed.

"Ohhhh Regulus darling." Grandmamum said to him. "Come closer. Let me get a better look at you. I heard you're going to be competing in a tournament Hogwarts has not seen the likes of since the tri-wizard tournament existed. Outstanding!"

"I am. I'm in Slytherin too." Regulus told her proudly.

"Oh houses don't really matter dear." She smiled widely. "I was in Gryffindor." Regulus stepped back and nearly had a heart attack. His mother had lied to him. She said that every member of the Black family was in Slytherin before Sirius…..but he forgot….grandmamum was a LaPerch….she only married into the Black family. That meant that some percentage of his blood was Gryffindor. "The houses are meant to put you in groups of like minded students to help better your experience at school…that's all dear. With this lunatic running around waving his wand at everything people are assuming that there is more too it….there's not."

"Hi Mum." Orion said over Regulus's shoulder.

"Oh hello dear." She said to him warmly. "Come give me a hug you two." She held onto them for a few seconds. "The food in here is dreadful. I hope you brought me something to eat."

"Ten minutes!" A nurse yelled behind them. "You have ten minutes left before visiting hours end." She said to them poking her head in the room.

"You'd better hurry Orion." His mother said to him. "I'm not eating that slop again for dinner. Who knows how many meals I have left."

"Ok mum." Orion ran out the door to try and conjure her something up to eat in a broom closet and sneak back in before visiting hours ended. She had a sleeping roommate in her room and his mother had strictly forbidden magic to be done in it. Talking was one thing but real magic was not worth the risk.

"I heard something else I wanted to ask you about Regulus." His grandmother said once her son had left the room. "I've heard that you chose your house at Hogwarts. Yelled right at that stupid old hat."

"I did.' He admitted.

"But why?" She asked.

"Tried to put me in Gryffinor." He explained.

"With your brother." She said plainly. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"But my mum….she" Regulus started slowly.

"Oh forget that woman." His grandmother stopped him. "She puts too much pressure on you boys. Be mindful of her as she is your mother but don't let her demands and desires become yours…..be your own person."

"I will grandmamum." Regulus bowed his head. He saw the clock hands ticking closer to the hour and he feared this would be the last time that he would ever see her. He began to cry.

"Oh don't do that dear." She said. "You can talk to me anytime. I've had a portrait done and hung up in your room. That lovely little house elf of yours promised me he would hang it and keep it a secret until I'm gone. Anytime you need to talk I will be there. Give it a few years in the beginning though….need to figure a few things out before you can reach me." Regulus knew that loved ones that had passed on could be communed with after death through magical paintings. There were a few hung up in the Black household but their subjects were never there. Most of the time he saw a few empty chairs and the occasional sleeping wizard in them.

"I'm back." Orion burst in carrying a piping hot tray of food. "Proper English breakfast…black pudding an all."

"Conjured food still beats hospital food." His mother said to him.

"It's not conjured." He explained. "I popped down to the Grey Mare for you…..your favorite muggle spot. I was going to conjure it but I figured a quick aparating trip would be well worth the trouble. Hot and Fresh"

"You remembered." She began to cry. "Now don't go thinking that because I am crying you two can." They stared at her.

"Time to go visitors." The nurse came back into the room. "Sorry. Rules are rules."

"Rules are rules. You are right." Regulus's grandmother turned at looked at him. "And you shouldn't be afraid to break a few sometimes. Live your life." She smiled but it just made Regulus sad…..and then mad. Sirius should have been there. They said their final goodbye's and made their way out of the hospital. Regulus turned back down the alley they had come down but his father stopped him.

"Knight bus tonight." Orion said. "I think you and I should spend the night at the Leaky Cauldron. Your mother will be out late and I would just rather not be there. I'd like to have a few butterbeers and catch up with my son if that's ok with you?" Regulus had never really had any father –son bonding time with his dad. The eminent death of his grandmamum may have made his father a little sentimental. He shook his head in agreeance and they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron.

By the time they made it to the Cauldron it was almost midnight. Orion spent the better part of their journey there talking about his mother and how much she loved being a Gryffindor. Regulus learned that his grandmother was a courageous and reckless individual in her youth. She played quidditch for Gryffindor and even won a house cup as seeker.

"We named you after her you know?" Orion said as they approached the door to the Cauldron.

"You did?" Regulus turned to face his father.

"Regina…..Regulus." Orion shrugged his shoulders. "Goodness boy as smart as you are and you haven't figured that one out yet?"

"I never knew." Regulus said back as they entered the building. It was dead inside the Cauldron. There were two wizards hunched over at the end of the bar and the barman in the room.

"Room for the night Charlie?" Orion shouted at the barman.

"Plenty." Charlie responded. "I'll get you a two room suite for you and your boy there. That little Regulus all grown up?" Charlie was an old schoolmate of Orion's. They would always walk down and through the Leaky Cauldron when they visited Diagon Alley. Orion never walked anywhere….except the Leaky Cauldron….and tonight a muggle hospital.

"Hi Charlie." Regulus waved. "Busy night ehh?" The three of them laughed at his joke and Charlie walked them over to the bottom of the stairs.

"You can take room 2B and 2C. They share a little living area with a fireplace." Charlie said handing Orion the key. "How's mum?" Orion just shook his head and took the keys from his old friend. Charlie patted him on the back when he walked by and he reached his hand out to shake Regulus's as if to say 'condolences'.

The bedrooms were small but the shared living space was cozy. Orion walked in and lit the fireplace with his wand while pouring them a few conjured butterbeers. Father and son sat on the sofa without speaking for nearly twenty minutes. Regulus could tell that his father wanted to cry but would not allow himself to in front of his son. He knew that he wanted to talk about grandmamum and tell his son stories about her but he knew that would make him cry so instead he just sat there in silence. Regulus paid close attention to his father that night and he learned more about the man in one evening without words than in a lifetime of normalcies. Regulus fell asleep watching the magical fire change colors and Orion let him spend the rest of the night on the couch. He covered his son with a blanket and went to bed.

The owl came in the wee hours of the morning. 'Regina Black has left this world – deepest condolences' was all the note said. Orion read it and then passed it over to a sleeping Regulus. There are many ways to wake up that are terrible but waking up to the sound of your grown father crying is one of the worst. He hugged his dad which seemed to make it better but Regulus didn't shed a single tear. He loved his grandmamum but he wasn't as emotional as his father. He couldn't stop thinking about how she was a Gryffindor. If she hadn't just died he might have been picking his father's brain. He knew he would have to hold off on that subject for awhile now too.

"I wish Sirius was here too." Orion said to his son through the tears. "I need my boys right now." Regulus gave his father a bigger hug and then let go. Orion grabbed the couch and almost fell but then he regained his footing and it was over. The waterworks were closed up and he had returned to business. There was a brief pause and then he reached for his jacket. "I sent word to your mother last night that we would not be returning and to not wait up for us. I will walk you back over to King's Cross after breakfast so you can return to school."

"What about her funeral?" Regulus asked his father.

"That won't be until the end of the week son." Orion said. "You're going back to school today. You're mother and I had considered keeping you home until she passed but she ultimately decided against it. Too much school to miss for an old grandma passing." There was this coldness in the Black family that could not be explained. Regulus and Sirius experienced it from such a young age it was nothing short of a miracle that they turned out the way they did. Sirius had his muggle radio and television and Regulus had Kreacher. They had been so neglected as children that one raised himself with muggle gadgets and the other was raised by the help.

"Ok father." Regulus said back to him plainly. "I do have a lot of schoolwork waiting for me back at Hogwarts." He knew that his father had to be strong. He knew that losing his mother made that difficult…..so he made sure to get out of his way. They made a silent journey to King's Cross and his father left him at the entrance. He did not walk him to platform 9 3/4's. He did not wave and he did not say goodbye. Orion Black seemed like a broken man to his young son that morning. The only thing Regulus wanted to do was get back to school. The life he had at home was not terrible….it was not great either….but if he had to choose between the two Hogwarts was where he wanted to be.

The train ride back was shorter than he remembered it to be. He thought about his grandmamum and how she was a thought about his mother and how distant she was. He thought about his father and how sad he had been…..and he thought about his brother and how he missed out on saying goodbye. Hogwarts was his home now. His only wish was that it was also Kreacher's home…..his missed his best friend.

The Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw quidditch match that year was possibly the biggest disappointment in the young life of Regulus Black. He had only been back to school for a few days after his grandmamum died and he watched Ravenclaw absolutely destroy his house team. They lost 470-0 and the Slytherin seeker was lost the entire time. At one point in the middle of the game the boy landed and asked for a bit of refreshment because he was parched. With Slytherin now 0-1-1 there didn't seem to be any chance of them winning the house cup. Snape was nowhere to be seen this time around having seemingly gotten his fill of quidditch during the first match of the year. Avery and Mulciber joined Regulus for this outing and he really wished they hadn't. After the game there was a small disagreement between houses that Regulus would have certainly avoided if he had gone to watch the game alone.

"Hey Ravenslaw!" Mulciber shouted ahead at the quidditch players in front of him exiting the pitch. Spectators and players alike were making the long journey by foot back up to the castle after the match had ended. There was a group of Ravenclaw players ahead of them boasting about their victory. "Ya' only beat us cause we let you!"

"That's a ridiculous thing to say." A young Ravenclaw girl said back to him sharply. "You should probably be watching your weight instead of someone else playing quidditch….might do you some good" When she finished the entire group of Ravenclaws started laughing at Mulciber.

"You what?" Mulciber yelled back at her as her insult clearly went right over his head.

"She's calling you a lardass." One of the Ravenclaw players said to him.

"I'll rip your tiny little 'ats off!" Mulciber said as he charged the group…arms over his head like an ogre. He came crashing down on two of the Ravenclaw players still in their kits and the girls that were with them stepped back to draw their wands. Mulciber threw punches like a wild animal landing blow after blow until one of the boys next to him stepped in. Mulciber was on top of two Ravenclaw chasers who were shielding their heads from a beating when a Ravenclaw beater put a stop to their punishment. The third Ravenclaw player stepped in and swung his beater stick hard and true striking Mulciber in the back of the ear. Avery went for his wand but the Ravenclaw girls were already at the ready. The one that had insulted Mulciber flicked her wrist and Avery stopped moving. His body creaked to a halt midstride and he was frozen. Her Petrificus Totalis spell was spot on…but it drew unwanted attention from a few professors. It was at this point that Regulus had decided to jump in and help his friends. Had he known that her spell had been detected by an outdoor hex that alerts nearby professors to hostile magic he might have just sat back and watched things unfold….but he didn't.

"Expeliramus!" Regulus shouted. "Stupify!' The two fourth year Ravenclaw girls that were armed and ready were just sent sprawling across the ground by a first year. "Petrificus Totalis!" He yelled and the girls were now frozen as well. "Impedamentay!" Regulus turned his attention towards the other Ravenclaw boys reaching for their wands. They tore them out and pointed them at him but his spell had made it so they couldn't talk. Their mouths were glued shut. "Restoro!" He shouted as a green light shot from the tip of his wand and into the back of Mulciber's head. The beam then continued and branched off to Avery. As the two boys reanimated they dove right back into the melee. Regulus had sheathed his wand and was now wrestling with the beater from Ravenclaw that had struck Mulciber. Avery and Mulciber went toe-to-toe with the two chasers Mucliber had originally attacked…then Hagrid arrived.

Hagrid was in the most prime physical condition of his life. Regulus had only met him once or twice in passing after being sorted but remembered every second of the experiences. Hagrid needed no wand to break up the fight. He jumped in and pulled all three Slytherin boys off of the Ravenclaws…..using only one finger for each boy…..he lifted them up into the air over his head. The boys sat there dangling from their hoods over his fingertips as Dumbledore made his way towards the group with a few other professors. With the game being such a large blowout most of the Hogwarts staff had left early…..something they didn't realize could leave room for a fight.

"Hagrid you may put the boys down." Dumbledore said calmly as he made his way into the circle of students gathered round to watch. He waved his wand and the two frozen Ravenclaw girls returned to normal. "On your feet Ravenclaw. If your faces are not glowing bright yellow then you are to head back to the school immediately." Dumbledore gave the students time to exit the area before speaking again. He had waved his wand a few times when he arrived in the small clearing of students. One of those spells had apparently turned the faces of all children involved into bright yellow lightbulbs. "Now….my fine glowing friends. I am going to allow each one of you to tell your side of the story. The spell cast on you allows you to only hear and be heard by me….no one else can hear you…are we clear?" Hagrid saw their mouths moving but didn't hear a response. He looked at Dumbledore and nodded as if to say 'your spell is working' and Dumbledore began his interrogation.

He questioned each and every Ravenclaw first. Everyone had in fact corroborated the initial story that Mulciber had started the fight. He turned to the three Slytherins still hanging from Hagrid's hand. He paced back and forth a few times trying to decide who to interrogate first among them. He made eye contact with Regulus a few times as he passed by and eventually decided on questioning him first. He stopped in front of him and gazed into his eyes without saying anything for a few moments…it was Regulus who ultimately broke the silence.

"Sir." Regulus began

"Ha." Dumbledore said with a laugh. "I knew you'd be terrible at a gazing contest. I knew you'd break first. Called it!" He seemed to go from angry to extremely pleased with himself. Despite the seriousness of the situation it all seemed to be a bit of a joke to him.

"Sir I." Regulus began to say but was interrupted.

"I'm aware that the magic cast from your wand was cast after the fact." Dumbledore said. "I'm aware that your courage and willingness to help your friends at any cost has landed you in a spot of trouble."

"I know they started it sir but." Regulus said trying to soften the blow for them.

"And despite the guilt of your companions stacked against you….you still choose the honest path." Dumbledore said with a smile. "Telling me that they in fact had started it. You didn't choose to cover for them. You would have made a fine Gryffindo…"

"I don't care." Regulus said angrily. "Don't try to put me in with that lot. They're mean and nasty and I don't want anything to do with them."

"Ok. Alright." Dumbledore said. "But don't say I didn't try." Regulus watched in silence as he questioned Avery and Mulciber who squirmed in Hagrid's grip and Dumbldore's interrogations. When he felt as though he had gained enough information to make a fair judgment he motioned for Hagrid to lower the boys and everyone's faces returned to normal. "Ravenclaw will be awarded fifty points….that's ten points per Ravenclaw for unifying as a house to fight off a would be attacker. They will then be deducted one hundred points…that's minus twenty points per Ravenclaw for unlawful magic use and reckless behavior on school grounds for a grand total of minus fifty points."

"That's not fair!" One of the Ravenclaw students shouted. "They started it."

"And I am getting to that." Dumbledore said calmly. "Unless you want it to be minus fifty one points?" He leaned back onto the back of his heals waiting for an answer he knew would not come. "Slytherin house…..for instigating a fight….for poor sportsmanship….and Reckless behavior I am deducting thirty points each for a grand total of minus ninety points. I was going to take less but young master Regulus here refused to take credit for being an honest and courageous boy…." He paused.

"Can we go?" Regulus asked pushing away from Hagrid. Dumbledore hung his head obviously having hoped for more from him. Regulus noticed it but wasn't sure what he wanted him to say at that moment. Was he waiting for him to stand up for his friends again? He thought that Dumbledore was a pointless game player who always had hidden agendas and secrets. He could see right through him. He didn't like him…..not one bit. And he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of letting him be right.

"Maybe you can earn some of these points back for your house at the expedition in a few months?" Dumbledore said to Regulus who just ignored him and pushed past him showing that he was clearly not much of a fan of the headmaster. The three boys made their way past the house cup counters and saw that their house was now tied for dead last with Hufflepuff. News of their little melee had made it back to the common room before them and they were met with waves of insults from every Slytherin they passed….they were the villains of the hour and all Regulus wanted to do was try and create some space between himself and his two idiotic friends.

At the beginning of term Severus had told Regulus some stories regarding his charms professor. Filius Flitwick was rumored to be half goblin….but didn't appear to be so. He had only just started teaching at Hogwarts the year before and when he introduced himself to them he told them that he was part Hobbit. As the Tolkien work of fiction by the same name was in the midst of gaining great fame his students shared in a good laugh and the joke was well received. He never shared the real truth about himself with the class but there was immediate speculation. Flitwick continued to stick with the story that he was a 'little person'…..while his students called him half goblin behind his back. The truth and the lie circulated the school throughout Filius's first year at Hogwarts. Regulus spent the better part of Flitwick's second year trying to figure it out for himself. After a long term of boring classes he had gotten to the point where he was actually starting to annoy professor Flitwick so he decided to lay off the inquisition…..but remained convinced Flitwick was half goblin.

"Wands out!" Flitwick shouted to the class. Regulus had not had a Charms class since fighting with the fourth year Ravenclaws. He knew that Flitiwck was a Ravenclaw himself…and a huge supporter of the Ravenclaw quidditch team….so he wasn't looking forward to seeing him that day. "Today we will be working on our levitation spell….Wingardium Leviosa!" As he finished the books around him all levitated for a moment before gently setting themselves back down.

"We've been working on this spell all year!" One of the Slytherin girls whined.

"And we will continue working on it until it's been mastered….not one of you has yet to master the spell." Flitwick reasoned with her.

"I have." Regulus said deciding to shake the hornets' nest to see if anyone was home.

"No you haven't Black." Flitwick ignored him. "Wands out!" The students all took out their wands and stood at a ready….except Regulus. "Black….Wand out." Flitick said quickly and without looking in his direction.

"Why?" Regulus said.

"Because you are the student and I am the teacher." Flitwick reasoned with him stepping off his usual pile of books he used to prop himself up so he could be seen by the students.

"But I've mastered the spell." Regulus said

"No…you haven't….Wand out!" Flitwick adding a hint of sternness to his voice. "I'm not going to ask you again."

"Thank Merlin for that." Regulus responded without moving.

"Thank Merlin for what? Take out your wand" Flitwick was beginning to sound annoyed as well.

"I thought you said you weren't going to ask me again?" Regulus joked.

"You're behaviour is deteriorating Mr. Black." Flitwick tried to salvage the situation. "Picking a fight with fourth year Ravenclaws last week? Acting out in class?"

"I didn't pick it." Regulus said back to him quickly. "I ended it. With spells I've mastered beyond this first year child's play nonsense."

"If you're such a master at spells then why didn't you skip first year charms?" Flitwick changed his tone to make his point….thinking that he was winning the argument.

"You are only allowed to skip so many years in your classes as a first year." Regulus said. "I figured there might be some spells I hadn't already mastered so I chose to skip other subjects…..guess I was wrong."

"Didn't skip any years in decision making then…haha." Flitwick laughed at his own joke….but no one else did.

"Apparently not." Regulus seemed to be giving up. Flitwick was a nonconfruntational wizard despite being a master dueler. He did not like to argue or see others arguing. He had learned at a young age to control his anger and stay focused on the task at hand. Dumbledore had actually written an article published in the Daily Prophet about Filius Flitwick the year before he even applied for the charms position. If he hadn't written the article Filius may have never even come to Hogwarts. At the time of its publication Dumbledore knew that the previous charms professor was planning to retire. Filius was a young analyst at the Ministry of Magic and was once a prize student of Dumbledore's before he was headmaster. Dumbledore's plan worked…..Dumbledore's plans almost always worked. Filius read the article and he applied for the job. Later that year he started at Hogwarts as professor of Charms.

Regulus waved his wand pointlessly at the feather on his desk making it do backflips and spins. He was so bored of practicing the same spells over and over again. Flitwick walked right by him as if he didn't exist while he circled the room inspecting student's spells. He didn't see his feather floating around so quickly that it was making it look like the letter R was glowing in front of him.

"May I be excused sir?" Regulus asked after ten minutes that felt like ten years to him of practicing. "This is boring."

"You are at school Mr. Black." Flitwick said. "It's not meant to be exciting. It's meant to be educational."

"Then teach me something." Regulus shouted. "I'm falling asleep here."

"You say you've mastered the spell." Flitwick changed his tone. He turned to face Regulus and seemed to be in a dueling position…..ready to make a point. "Levitate something larger."

"Fine." Regulus stood up and pointed his wand at his Charms book. Its edges began to glow and then the book took off. It zoomed around the room shooting colored fireworks all over the student's heads.

"I said levitate!" Flitwick yelled reaching for his wand. "What are you doing?" Regulus waved his wand again and the book shredded itself. The pages shot in all directions. Red and green sparks flew from the pages as they spiraled to the floor. Flitwick waved his wand to douse the sparks and Regulus retaliated. "Stop!" Flitwick yelled as Regulus began to levitate himself. He floated up into the dousing spell that Flitwick had cast. Tiny drops of water beaded down his face like a sprinkler on a hot summer day. Regulus closed his eyes and glided through the spray. The boredom of repeatedly doing the same menial task had cracked him. He raised his arms to enjoy the cooling mist that had doused his sparking book as Flitwick cancelled his spell. "Get down from there!"...Regulus had most certainly angered the extremely patient professor.

"I'm booooorrrred." Regulus droned as he lowered himself into his seat.

"You clearly don't belong here." Flitwick said as he resheathed his wand. He appeared to be returning to his normal peaceful self as Regulus levitated back into his seat. "Gather your things Mr. Black. I'm sending you to professor Dumbledore's office."

"For what?" Regulus yelled back in his own defense. "You told me to levitate something larger…I did….and when you said to stop levitating I came back to my seat. I was only doing as I was instructed."

"Fighting. Making scenes in class. You are off to a terrible first year here at Hogwarts. If this is any indication of your future it does not look bright!" Flitwick raised his tone again assuming his assessment of Regulus would be well received….it wasn't. Regulus waved his wand and pointed it at Flitwick. Without warning the pint-sized professor was whipping, spinning, and flipping all around the room.

"You said to levitate something larger!" Regulus shouted. "I'm just doing as I'm told." There was no stopping it. Flitwick was caught off guard and his wand had fallen to the floor when he was lifted quickly up into the air by Regulus. The situation was embarrassing for anyone but especially embarrassing for Flitwick. Being the same size, if not smaller, than most of his students he was already at a disadvantage when it came to controlling them. His wand and superior dueling abilities made him feel slightly more comfortable in front of them….the wand he had just dropped on the floor.

"Puuuuttt…..meeeeeee…..doooowwwwwwnnnnn." Flitwick yelled as he whipped around the room.

"But I haven't mastered the spell yet sir!" Regulus shouted up to him. "Your words! I need to keep practicing!"

"Put him down Regulus." One of the Ravenclaw girls in their class said.

"Yeah put him down mate." Another one of the Ravenclaws tried to reason with him. His words had brought Regulus back to reality and he set Flitwick down gently.

"Fine." Regulus said. "Apologies." He sat back down in his seat as if nothing had happened. Flitwick rose to his feet and rushed over to his wand.

"Detention!." Flitwick yelled. "Detention for the rest of your life!" The entire class burst into laughter…..not the kind of laughter any educator likes to hear. "Get out! Get out now! Up to Dumbledore's with you." He pointed at the Ravencalw boy who had just reasoned with Regulus to lower Flitwick. "Escort him please would you? Make sure he gets there. And give the Headmaster this note." Flitwick took a few seconds to write something down on a bit of parchment before sealing it. "Tell the headmaster I will be up to see him after this class is over at the top of the hour."

Regulus chose not to respond. He lowered his head knowing that what he had done was wrong and he didn't seem to be entirely ok with the situation either. After having spent most of the year bored in first year charms he cracked. He was bored in most of his classes but Charms was the worst. Kreacher had taught him all of the spells they were learning before he could even walk. Not many toddlers learn to levitate before they can walk….but Regulus did.

Abilities learned at such a young age become reflexes. These spells that were challenging to his classmates were as easy to cast as taking a breath. Regulus somehow hoped that his outburst would get him out of that class. He continued to push Flitwick and make the situation worse so he would purposely get sent to Dumbledore's. If Dumbledore was all over him and wanting to see excellence he was going to give it to him…..or at least make him think he was. The walk to Dumbledore's office wasn't particularly long and his Ravenclaw escort wasn't particularly chatty either.

"Professor Dumbledore?" The boy said loudly to the statue at the end of the hall. "Professor Flitwick sent me." As he finished speaking the stone phoenix began to spin around revealing the spiral staircase that led up to Dumbledore's office. The boy waved his arm at the stairs and waited for Regulus to go up. "You first." He said out of duty clearly not super excited to be escorting a classmate to the headmaster's office, nevermind a classmate as smart as Regulus Black. Regulus went in first and having never been there before took more than a minute to take everything in. The walls were covered in pictures of old headmasters at the school….something Regulus picked up on immediately. His great-great-great grandfather on his father's side was once a headmaster there. The first man he saw when he got to the top of the stairs gave him a clue of what he was looking at as there was a very similar portrait of the same man hanging on the walls of 12 Grimmauld Place.

The rest of his office was filled with gadgets of all sorts. From muggle to magical he noticed almost immediately that Dumbledore was a bit of a hoarder. He saw the sorting hat and it appeared to be sleeping….at least he hoped it was sleeping and would remain asleep. There was a baby phoenix in a cage at the end of the headmaster's desk which he assumed was his familiar….something the matching statue at the end of the stairs gave away. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk with his head buried in a Daily Prophet. He couldn't see who had come up the stairs but he called out as if he had.

"Unable to stay out of trouble Mr. Black?" He said from behind the newspaper.

"Sir Professor Flitwick said…" The Ravenclaw boy began.

"Yes place his note on my desk and head back to class won't you?" Dumbledore said to him lowering the newspaper. "Tell Professor Flitwick that I will not be needing to see him after class as well."

"But he…" The boy attempted to continue.

"I know son." Dumbledore said to him. "Off you go." He waited for the boy to be gone before waving his wand to raise the stairs and give them a bit of privacy. "I used to know the name of every student that came to this school. This Wizarding War has distracted me so much from my duties that I have no idea who that boy even was. It would seem that I only get to meet the extremely gifted or the extremely troublesome ones…and the rare few that fall into both categories."

"Sir I…" Regulus tried to say.

"You're bored." Dumbledore finished his sentence. "I understand completely. You tested into a fifth year or higher for every subject. You don't need to be here. You're aptitude for learning is through the roof….unfortunately so is your attitude."

"Can I skip a few more years or something?" Regulus asked deciding to try the kind approach with Dumbledore instead.

"I can sense the falseness in your voice." Dumbledore said to him. "I'm aware that you don't like me very much…but I want you to know something. I don't care what family you are part of. Pureblood….halfblood….muggleborn…..it's all the same to me. If you are a child in need of a magical education you shall have the opportunity to receive one here at Hogwarts. I will not however train soldiers for the army of a madman."

"I'm not a supporter." Regulus said quickly and it sounded true to Dumbledore.

"And I'm not asking you if you are." Dumbledore responded. "If I thought you were we would be having an entirely different conversation right now. I want you to understand why I do what I do. This school…..we are a beacon of hope for our world. We are the future. It is my job to produce the wizards of tomorrow. The extremely intelligent ones destined for great things….and the borderline squibs that don't belong here….somebody has to clean the toilets at the ministry." Dumbledore laughed at his own joke hoping that the rawness of it might appeal to the dangerous side of Regulus. "However…for you to stay here at Hogwarts I will need you to show me a few things. I will need you to show me that you are not a threat. I will need you to show me that you are in fact part of our school and want to be here."

"I want to." Regulus said standing upright. "I want to be here and I want to learn. I want to do my house proud."

"Ahh yes….your house." Dumbledore changed gears and Regulus had wished he hadn't mentioned his house. "I have already expressed my feelings to you on this matter. Siblings are rarely sorted into different houses. In fact I did some digging. Aberforth and I were the last two brother's ever split up into Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"I've met your brother." Regulus interjected. "I like him….I could tell he was a Slytherin."

"More of a dueler….less of a thinker." Dumbledore laughed at his own joke again…. another condescending joke Regulus thought.

"Do you always do that?" Regulus asked. "Is that why people think you're such a great wizard?"

"Do what?" Dumbledore laughed. "Make jokes?"

"Insult people beneath you." Regulus tilted his head. "Knock them down."

"I don't mean any harm by it young master Regulus." Dumbledore said. "Simply stating the facts…my brother likes to duel…to each their own I say."

"And what about my own?" Regulus reasoned. "I want to learn something that doesn't feel like I'm playing with baby toys."

"In due time." Dumbledore said. "Until then be a patient student. Professor Flitwick is a master dueler. If that is how you wish to resolve conflict then you can learn a lot from him."

"I had him floating in all four corners of the room like a balloon in the wind…..maybe you should read his note." Regulus threw that out there trying to remind the all powerful wizard in front of him that he may not be as all knowing as he thought…knock him down for a change.

"You levitated a professor?" Dumbledore asked looking over the tops of his glasses and lowering his head. He reached for the note and read it to himself quietly. "Tell me the rest of your story…..why are you here?"

"He asked me to levitate something larger so I did exactly as instructed." Regulus explained. "I started with my book."

"And the sparks?" Dumbledore asked. "Was that an additional spell you added or were you doing EXACTLY as you were instructed?"

"I added that…..I'm sorry." Regulus admitted.

"So you see my point then." Dumbledore smiled. "Good. Admitting when you are wrong is a good quality to have….it's not a very Slytherin-like quality but nonetheless."

"Sir I'm happy in my house." Regulus opened up to him trying to get himself on Dumbledore's good side to get out of trouble.

"I'm sure you are." Dumbledore said. "But you showed extremely low moral fiber today…..and I'm going to have to punish you for it. Let me tell you I am not a fan of punishment either."

"I can't continue this way sir or I'll end up in here again. " Regulus admitted trying to soften the blow knowing that he was getting closer to sentencing.

"No….no you can't." Dumbledore said. "And I'm not ready to give up on you and send you home yet either. Extra sessions for the remainder of the year…..in every class."

"What?" Regulus asked.

"You have three two hour classes a day." Dumbledore began. "One before lunch, one after lunch, and one after dinner. We give you the rest of the day to study and practice what you have learned but as you are not in fact learning anything new in your classes you will observe."

"Observe what?" Regulus asked again.

"Everything." Dumbledore said. "Professor Flitwick's day starts at eight am. He teaches two hours to one year and then two hours to another before lunch…..You are going to sit in on all four hours."

"Just for professor Flitwick's class?" Regulus asked not happy with double the boredom as a reward.

"For every class." Dumbledore stood up. "Every other student attends two hours of school before lunch, two hours of school after lunch, and two hours of late night sessions after dinner. You will be sitting through four hours of class before lunch and four hours after…..followed by four more hours after dinner."

"That's insane!" Regulus shouted.

"You leave for the expedition in two months time." Dumbledore said. "Between now and then I don't imagine you'll have much time on your hands to do anything more than learn."

"A two month punishment!" Regulus shouted.

"Or you can go home to your family and say…..try muggle schools out?" Dumbledore laughed. "I will inform your professors of what you will be doing. They will be instructed to teach you as if you were a student in each class. I am instructing you now to act less and listen more. Absorb the words of your professors then apply their approach to whatever it is you are learning."

"What if I don't understand something?" Regulus asked.

"I'd imagine that feeling to be something you aren't accustomed to." Dumbledore laughed again. "It will be good for you."

"Well…..thanks then." Regulus said realizing that it may be double the work but at least he will have access to stuff he doesn't already know. Months of dredging through first year material had caught up to him. He hoped that Dumbledore's plan might make him more patient with his remedial first and second year classes while he struggled to learn new things in his others.

"It's a year of firsts it would seem." Dumbledore laughed a third time. "Never have I had a student say thank you for handing out a punishment…..never mind the longest punishment I've ever dished out!" This time Regulus and Dumbledore both laughed. Dumbledore assumed that they had bonded in some way while Regulus was just happy to have gotten what he wanted. They said their goodbyes and Dumbledore wished him good luck seemingly happy with their interaction. Rounding the corner to the Slytherin common room Regulus shook his head. He really did not like Dumbledore. He did what he had to do to get out of there and in the end got some version of what he wanted….but he had this pit in his stomach that wouldn't go away.

Later in life Regulus would explain when asked that Dumbledore was just an arrogant man under the guise of calmness. He saw right through him…..something else that Regulus thought he might actually share in common with the headmaster's brother. He made it a point to visit Aberforth during his next visit to Hogsmeade…..something else that happened to be a long two months away.

 **Spring**

The next two months flew by for everyone at Hogwarts…..including Regulus. He was so busy that he didn't even have time to think about much else. The week before the tournemant Regulus and Snape had come up with a plan. They were set to depart for Durmstrang on Sunday April 29th….bright…..and according to everyone going way too early. Slughorn had a 'surprise' arranged for them….yet no one was excited to find out what it was. Slughorn was one of those professors that thought education was fun. He had made the education of others his life's goal. What Slughorn considered to be a surprise was most likely something educational that none of them would enjoy….accept maybe Snape.

"So it's a Hogsmeade weekend." Snape said to Regulus while they were studying on the last Thursday in April.

"And?" Regulus said putting his pencil down to look up at Snape.

"And we should go and stay in the shack." Snape said and then paused. "For the weekend."

"Won't we get caught?" Regulus asked. "If we stay out of bed?"

"This isn't the military….or prison…..there is no bed count." Snape snarled. "We simply head down to the shack tomorrow night and spend the night there like we did at winter break."

"Oh yeah…That was fun" Regulus agreed.

"Just us or do we invite Problem and Trouble….as I have begun calling them?" Snape asked clearly not sure of an answer himself.

"You're stuck with me for ten days starting next week." Regulus said.

"Good point." Snape shrugged. "I'll inform them in the morning. Convincing them to do almost anything is beyond easy."

"Might be a good time to say forget studying and just blow off some steam." Regulus said back. "Who knows what to expect at the expedition? I'm sure Slughorn will have us on a strict military regiment of potions exercises so we can bring home the gold."

"And I thought the Wizarding Olympics were next year." Both boys shared in a laugh as they discussed Slughorn's overserious dedication to his job.

"The man clearly would be as useful as an armchair if he wasn't teaching at Hogwarts." Snape remarked. "What would he even do?"

"His life is his job." Regulus said back.

"That'll probably be me someday." Snape remarked shaking his head and closing his books.

"We could both become deatheaters?" Regulus shrugged his shoulders.

"Not in the school." Snape scolded him. "Even in this room I don't feel safe discussing the Wizarding War. Dumbledore will throw us out and we'll be stuck cleaning toilets at the ministry working jobs with squibs."

"I want to live to be old enough where it doesn't matter if my life is my job." Regulus said to Snape with a smile. "I'd like to live to be Dumbledore's age but less of a prat than he is."

"I don't think he's that bad." Snape tried to sway him.

"He's a know-it-all." Regulus explained. "But not only does he think he knows it all….he thinks he knows what you don't even know you know yet."

"That's…..deep." Snape made fun of him.

"He's going to spend the rest of my Hogwarts career telling me I should be in Gryffindor isn't he?" Regulus complained rhetorically.

"The sorting hat did…" Snape threw in his face.

"Forget that stupid old hat." Regulus argued. "It's pointless. We should be able to choose our own house."

"Apprently you did." Snape made fun of him some more.

"And I'd do it again." Regulus slammed his hands on the table. "I don't think the sorting hat is even a thing. I think it's just an item Dumbledore enchanted to do his bidding."

"It's been here much longer than Albus Dumbledore and it will be here long after he is gone." Snape told him.

"I doubt it. One day Dumbledore will be struck down by someone much more powerful than him….someone that he underestimates…..maybe the Dark Lord." Regulus pondered the death of his Headmaster.

"I've asked you not to mention the War…MUL-TI-PLE times." Snape said slowly pronouncing each syllable in the word 'multiple.' He gathered his things and got up to leave. "No one is killing Albus Dumbledore….the man is never going to die."

"You're probably right." Regulus said. "He's strong enough to hold back…..he-who-must-not-be-named." He made sure to obey Snape's wishes.

"Whoever kills Dumbledore will have to be a powerful wizard." Snape explained as he opened the door to leave. "I doubt we'll actually see a wizard that strong in our lifetimes.

"I still can't believe he gave me a two month long punishment." Regulus complained to Snape as he made a move towards the door.

"I don't see it as a bad thing at all." Snape said. "You were absolute rubbish at the beginning of the year." The boys shared in a laugh at Regulus' expense.

"I did learn a lot." Regulus admitted to him. "But I've literally done nothing since then. Class after endless class."

"So the shack then tomorrow night?" Snape asked with a smile knowing what the answer already was.

"Most definitely." Regulus responded. "Blackthorn might need to make an appearance this weekend…..half-blood prince?"

"What do you have in mind?" Snape raised an eyebrow pausing before his exit.

"If we head out there tomorrow night we can sneak around Hogsmeade and cover all of the doors with some strange symbol…..in blood maybe?" Regulus brainstormed outloud.

"To what end?" Snape leaned in.

"To strike fear in the hearts of our classmates and remind them that this is a time of war and the almighty Albus Dumbledore won't always be there to protect them." Regulus lashed out.

"You really don't like the man….do you?" Snape said opening the door. "We'll come up with something. For now get some rest….one of is supposed to attend another twelve hours of classes tomorrow." As he shut the door behind himself Regulus leaned back in his chair and placed his hands under his chin. He had begun to strongly dislike most of the other students at Hogwarts. He couldn't stand Dumbledore and if it wasn't for the expedition coming up he might have already dropped out of school. While the rest of Hogwarts slept Regulus stayed up planning out an extra miserable Saturday for them.

The last day of school before the expedition flew by for everyone….everyone except Regulus. Each hour in the first half of his twelve hour day felt like a year. The expedition got him out of the last week of normal classes and he would be returning for the exams. The more he thought about it the more he realized that this was the last day of normal classes of his first year. Once exams started for seventh years at Hogwarts the school became more of a playground than a school. Lessons got out early. The days felt shorter….but that was then and he was stuck in the now….a twelve hour now. He saw Avery and Mulciber a few times throughout the day and they raised their eyebrows and smiled as they passed him in the halls as if to say 'can't wait for tonight'. He didn't see Snape until just after dinner and by that time Regulus had already made up his mind to skip his last four hours of class.

"What can they do?" Regulus said to Snape as they walked out of the Great Hall after stuffing their faces for the night. They knew that they would not eat a hot meal that wasn't conjured horribly again until morning and had a long night ahead of them.

"Nothing really." Snape said under his breath clearly not one hundred percent comfortable talking to Regulus out in public.

"I mean….I did all of the punishment basically." Regulus tried to rationalize the situation. "We need to get ready for tonight anyway."

"Not here." Snape said and lowered his head as if to speed off without Regulus.

"Slow up mate." Regulus yelled up to him but it was no good. Snape was moving full speed in the awkward and nonathletic way he ran. Regulus knew where he was going so instead of rushing to keep up with him he slowed down and laughed to himself…..he needed to teach Snape how to run at least never mind fly a broom.

"Lost in your head again little brother." Sirius said bumping into Regulus as he walked by. They had not spoken since their grandmother died. Regulus was avoiding Sirius. Being related to the person you loathe most in life is a feeling not many people will ever experience. He offered no response as Sirius walked on ahead of him. Sirius looked back and shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'I tried' and Regulus looked at the ground. "Sorry to hear about Grandmamum. Wished I'd gone."

"I'm sure it didn't matter that you skipped out." Regulus said with a nasty smirk. "She's not really one of your bigger fans." Regulus was coming to terms with the Wizarding War. He wasn't sure where he would land but he continually saw his parents on one side and his brother on the other. He loved his parents….he hated his brother. Despite being up in the air about Voldemort his feeling for his brother were beyond adamant.

"Doesn't matter much now does it little brother?" Sirius shook his head and walked off towards the Gryffindor common room. Regulus had a list….everyone was on it of course but Sirius was on top. He called it the 'Serious as Sirius list' and it was basically a list of everyone he hated. Seeing his brother just fueled his angst even more. He wanted to ruin the weekend for his classmates. Two months of twelve hours days of school had pushed him to a point where he just didn't want to be there anymore. Seeing anyone that wasn't Snape, Avery, or Mulciber irked him. He was so upset by the experience of his first year he seriously considered not coming back for a second.

Due to an extremely active set of corridors they didn't end up leaving for Hogsmeade until after midnight. Regulus spent the time between dinner and leaving for Hogsmeade seething over his run in with Sirius. The entire school was buzzing about the trip to Hogsmeade in the morning and all of that commotion made moving around the castle difficult. Once they had safely arrived at the shrieking shack Regulus revealed his plan….despite being asked all day about it.

"Snape says you've got something right nasty planned." Mulciber said between his chewing. Mulciber was always eating.

"Voldemort." Regulus responded finally ready to unleash his master plan. "We are going to make them think Voldemort is here."

"Why?" Avery asked him. "How even?"

"Fear." Regulus explained. "We all need to blow off some steam before exams. Snape and I are headed off for the expedition on Sunday and I've grown sick of listening to Dumbledore yap."

"So you want to make them think Voldemort is here in Hogsmeade?" Snape asked. "As a supporter?"

"That's for the students to decide." Regulus went into detail. "We are going to terrorize the school and let their fear connect the dots."

"What's the plan?" Mulciber said jumping into a rickety old chair nearly tearing it to pieces with his weight.

"We will need some blood." Regulus began.

"I've got that covered." Snape interrupted him. "You mentioned it last night and I made my way into the kitchens."

"We've got kitchens at Hogwarts?" Mulciber mumbled.

"Most of the food is conjured but Howarts is a castle and castles do have a kitchen." Snape told him. "For a few centuries the parents of students wouldn't let their children eat conjured food at school."

"So how did you find blood in an old kitchen?" Avery asked Snape.

"That oaf Hagrid uses it to clean his kills." Snape explained to the other boys. "Wolves and other beasts he kills that are trying to hunt in the forest."

"So you've got wolves blood?" Avery ran up to Snape to take a look at what he was pulling out of his bag.

"Fresh." Snape said handing the bag of blood to Avery.

"So we've got the blood….what's next?" Avery couldn't wait to hear the rest of the plan.

"We wait here for a little while." Regulus began. "We have to wait for Hogsmeade to go to sleep. On a weekend the pubs might drag that out some."

"It's a sleepy little wizard town…how wild can it get?" Mulciber asked them.

"Few more hours at worst." Regulus continued. "I've brought a map of Hogsmeade so we can plot out our plan. We have a lot of places to terrorize tonight. I grabbed us some paintbrushes from one of the tool sheds outside and a few buckets. Can you start breaking that blood up into them Avery? Add some water to thin it out and keep it from clotting."

"Have you done this before?" Avery said back to him. "Or have you just been planning this for awhile?"

"Let's say that I am focused." Regulus told him. "Split up the blood." He pulled out his map of Hogsmeade and laid it on the floor. "I've marked out the nine most important locations for us to hit tonight. If we break up into groups of two we can cover more ground. The Three Broomsticks will be the most difficult as it is an inn so we can meet there and do that one last."

"Do what though?" Mulciber asked him.

"Do this." Regulus pulled his wand out and drew a symbol on the wall. Avery and Mulciber couldn't figure it out and Regulus never told them the truth about what it really was. "I've done some research and this symbol means that the Dark Lord is coming."

Snape looked at Regulus and raised an eyebrow. That symbol looked like a piece of Blackthorn holding a drop of blood over a crown to him. Snape smiled realizing that it was not some secret summoning symbol for the Dark Lord but in fact it was a symbol for Blackthorn and the Half-Blood Prince.

"I've seen this in my research as well." Snape said to Avery and Mulciber once he realized what it really was. "It will strike fear into the hearts of everyone that sees it."

"Won't they just see it in the morning and cancel the Hogsmeade trip?" Avery asked Regulus. "Won't be too many people seeing it directly. Might cause more of a stir than strike fear into everyone at the school if people just wipe them off when they find them."

"Which is why we are going to cast a delaying spell on the blood after we paint it on the doors." Regulus told him. "If we paint them all on by 2 am a simple delaying spell should work for a solid ten hours."

"Simultaneously revealing nine doors covered in blood." Snape finished Regulus' idea.

"That summons the Dark Lord?" Mulciber asked. "I'm lost."

"The symbol is more of a calling card warning the town that the Dark Lord is summoned….summoned directly to that spot to destroy it." Regulus explained.

"Which is why we only paint nine doors…..They will think that it serves as some sort of Dark Mark." Snape expanded on the explanation.

"That's not the Dark mark though." Mulciber said. "Me dads got one. It's ugly. Snake wrapped around a skull or what not. Let's change it to that."

"It has to be this mark." Regulus snapped.

"Ooook." Avery raised his eyebrows slowly as if to call Regulus a psycho.

"Let's practice painting it around the shack." Snape suggested as the boys readied their paint and began to cover the walls in Blackthorn and the HalfBlood Prince symbols. Snape showed them the spell to temporarily hide the symbols after they were painted on and they practiced painting then hiding. After an hour or so of practicing Snape informed them all that he could no longer see any lanterns lit outside the buildings in Hogsmeade. "It would appear as if the sleepy little wizard town had in fact gone to sleep."

"What's the plan Reg?" Mulciber asked him.

"Avery and I will head out first and mark Maddam Puddifoots', Dervish and Banges, The Hog's Head, and then the Post Office. We will wait behind the post office for Snape and Mulciber. You two are going to have it a little easier. You should start with Scrivenshafts and then do Gladrags, Zonkos, and Honeydukes. When you are done sneak across the street to the Post Office and we will all get the Three Broomsticks last."

"What if we get caught?" Mulciber asked. "Run back here?"

"Sure." Regulus told him. "Who is going to chase you back in here anyway?" They all shared a laugh. The boys gathered their things and split up. Regulus and Avery were fast…..that's why he chose them, They had to cross a street before painting a single drop of blood on a door. He gave them the more difficult job. Mulciber and Snape were two of the least athletic boys he had ever met. All four of the buildings that Snape and Mulciber were supposed to mark were right next to each other and only a short walk from the shack itself. Avery and Mulciber had picked up on the delaying spell pretty quickly. They were also terrible at painting the blood into anything that even remotely looked like what they were meant to be painting so dividing up the responsibilities didn't take all that long.

It took both groups less than ten minutes to paint and conceal each of their four doors. During that time they didn't see a single resident or guest of Hogsmeade. They huddled behind the Post Office as a group and waited.

"I thought you didn't see any lights on?" Mulciber asked Snape as they all stared at a light on in the Three Broomsticks.

"I couldn't see where this lantern is from the window…..obviously." Snape responded to him.

"We wait." Regulus told them. "Avery took a peek inside the window. It's just Aberforth in there flirting with the innkeeper's daughter. Won't be long before he strikes out I'd imagine." The boys all shared in a silent laugh while they waited for Aberforth to make his way outside…..but that never happened. They waited for almost an hour while Aberforth and the innkeeper's daughter laughed and drank by the hearthside. They appeared to be the only two people left awake in all of Hogsmeade.

"Forget this." Mulciber said standing up to walk back to the shack.

"Get down you fool." Snape yelled at him.

"All the writing is hidden." Mulciber snapped back.

"And when they find it tomorrow they will know it was us if we get caught right now." Regulus grabbed his arm pulling him back but it was too late. Aberforth had seen movement in the window and was making his way outside. The rest of the boys saw it and they ran…everyone except Regulus….he froze.

"You look familiar." Aberforth said to Regulus. Regulus was poorly attempting to hide behind a box outside the back of the Post Office and Aberforth had spotted him almost immediately. "Trying to ship yourself home?" Aberforth hiccupped clearly having gotten into too much of the butterbeer.

"Out for a late night stroll." Regulus said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh are you?" Aberforth fumbled back at him. "With a bucket of blood?" He had gotten up too fast. Aberforth was swaying back and forth where he stood. Tired and possibly a few too many deep he passed out right there on the path behind the Post Office. Regulus saw movement in the doorway and he wasted no time under this new threat of being caught. He was up and across the street before the innkeeper's daughter even poked her head all the way outside. He made it back to the shack to find the boys in a panic.

"Were you seen?" Snape asked him once he had closed the door behind himself.

"I was." Regulus told him. "By Aberforth….but I think he had a few too many to drink. When my father gets like that he doesn't remember a thing the next day."

"Mine too." Mulciber said. "Must be something in the butterbeer." The three other boys looked at him and did their best not to make their laughter seem like it was directly correlated to Mulciber's stupidity.

"So we are good." Avery said hiding his laughter. "But we missed one."

"Eight is enough." Regulus told them. "Around noon time tomorrow we will hear screams of terror coming from those streets. Now let's get to bed. It's late." No one argued with him. All four boys were upstairs in the attic, well hidden, and extremely comfortable within minutes. They were so exhausted from their long day that they were out in minutes. They slept like stones only to be awoken by the loudest alarm they would ever hear in their lives.

"hhhhhhhhhhuuuuunnnnnnggggggkkkkkkkkk." A booming sound ripped through Hogsmeade. "hhhhhhhuuuunnnnnggggggkkkkkk." It echoed before being followed by an announcement in Dumbledore's voice.

"Visitors and residents of Hogsmeade." The voice said. "The village is not safe. All students are to return to the school immediately. Please head towards the Three Broomsticks to be collected by your professors."

"Whoooooaaaa." Avery yelled jumping up out of bed. "We slept riiiight through that one!"

"What time is it?" Regulus asked the group.

"Just after noon." Snape answered. "We all slept in apparently."

"It's so comfortable in here." Mulciber said rolling back over ignoring the wizard alarm. "I'm going back to bed for a bit more."

"So now what?" Avery said with a laugh.

"Now we follow Mulciber's lead." Regulus said and rolled back over. "If we go down there now we'll just get sent back to the castle."

"So we wait here and head back tonight?" Avery asked sitting up. "Aren't we going to miss out on Hogsmeade too then?"

"That's the idea." Regulus said over his shoulder. "We can head down to the Hog's Head when it gets dark and see if Aberforth will serve us a few butterbeers. After that we can sneak back up to the castle."

"A few butterbeers?" Avery sounded irritated. "And why wouldn't Aberforth just turn us in? What if he remembers you?"

"He won't….trust me. The aftermath of our adventures last night will most likely be felt throughout the rest of the school year and possibly into the next few years as well." Regulus explained. "We can go back and witness their fear and gossip first hand later tonight. Right now I'm going back to bed." Avery was confused but eventually rejoined his friends in their slumber. They slept most of the day away and watched from their window as Hogsmeade remained empty for almost the entire day. Just before dark Filch, the Hogwarts janitor and personal man servant to Albus Dumbledore, could be seen washing the blood off the doors. Less than an hour later and Hogsmeade had returned to normal. There were people in the streets moving about and conversations about bloody doors being had. After they saw Filch heading back to the castle they decided to try and make their way towards the Hog's Head.

"What if someone stops us on the streets?" Avery asked Snape.

"We don't…stop that is" Snape explained. "We sneak over to the Hog's Head. If someone tries to stop us we run over to the Hog's Head."

"We really don't want to get caught out right now." Regulus explained. "Avery and I went all the way around and through the woods to paint Maddam Puddifoot's last night. If we go that same way we should be able to sneak behind the other buildings and make our way to Hog's Head undetected."

"And what if they toss us out?" Mulciber started to say. "At Hog's Head…..I could really use a few butterbeers right about now."

"Something tells me that Aberforth won't remember a thing and if he does a joke at the expense of Albus Dumbledore's expense might make him forget anyway." Regulus tried to sway them. His words worked as the boys all packed up their things and headed out into the woods north of Hogsmeade. They had thought that they might see some investigative lurking townsfolk hunting about for answers but were surprised when they saw nothing at all. Aberforth was sitting by himself at the bar when the boys snuck into the Hog's Head. He looked up from his Daily Prophet and pursed his lips raising his glasses a bit when he did.

"You lot again?" He said.

"It's us." Avery said back quickly running up to take a seat at the bar.

"Ohhhh no." Aberforth stood up and put down his newspaper. "Not today. Do you have any idea what's going on in town? How did you even get down here?"

"We walked?" Snape answered him.

"Past the aurors?" Aberforth stopped moving out of amazement. "Wouldn't know anything about the blood on the doors now would you?"

"Nope." Avery smiled. "We were out in the woods all day while most of the school was headed down here. Just getting back. What'd we miss?"

"Well then….you missed a lot." Aberforth grabbed four butterbeers for the boys. "Take a seat and I'll fill you in. If someone comes in make sure you let them know where you were all day though ok?" The boys nodded.

"Is anyone else here?" Regulus asked Aberforth."

"Not since the auror's did their inspection a few hours or so ago." Aberforth answered him. "Apparently someone painted a strange symbol in blood on nine of the front doors here in Hogsmeade and then hid them with a delaying spell."

"Whoa." Avery gave a convincing reaction.

"I know right." Aberforth said back to him and leaned in to finish his story. "Apparently they thought it was me because they found me passed out behind the Post Office this morning….one of the buildings that was painted."

"Did you fall and hit your head?" Mulciber asked him.

"No…no." Aberforth laughed. "I had a few too many butterbeers."

"I knew it." Mulciber shared his eureka moment. "Somethin in these butterbeers." He finished and pushed his butterbeer away from him. Everyone else in the room laughed at his ignorance.

"When I say a few too many son I mean more than ten." Aberforth said sliding his butterbeer back to him. "I think you will be ok with the one. Anyway they questioned me a little while ago and I didn't tell them anything." He shot a look over to Regulus. "I didn't have that many butterbeers." He said to him in a stern voice. All four boys froze. Aberforth walked around the bar and over to Regulus. "What was the point of your little prank?" He asked them rhetorically before continuing. "Are you working under orders of any known Deathe Eaters?"

"No sir." Regulus answered him quickly. "It was just a prank."

"Relax." Aberforth laughed seeing how nervous the boys were. "I know it was. The blood. The meaningless symbol meant to confuse everyone putting a stop to the Hogsmeade trip for students. I get it."

"Nice one Abs." Avery said patting him on the back. "You had us going there."

"Oh did I?" Aberforth's voice changed again and he picked Avery up over his head and shook him like a coconut tree. "You lot just cost me a great days worth of tips with your little prank." He continued to shake loose change out of Avery while he talked. "In exchange for not turning you in….you'll all be turning out your pockets!"

"Sir." Regulus interrupted him. "You can put our friend down now." Aberforth looked at Regulus with a funny look but he eventually stopped and returned Avery to his stool. "I've got ten Galleons…..will that cover it?" Aberforth headed over to the back of his bar and grabbed four more butterbbers very nonchalantly.

"No that won't cover it." He poured them each a fresh butterbeer and moved each one in front of the boys. "That will cover those, these, and my silence."

"Abs!" Avery shouted with a roar of laughter. The four boys and their acquaintance turned new friend were able to get a third round of butterbeers in before they were interrupted. Aberforth explained to them how their prank had caused panic in the street and the Headmaster had to make an appearance to clear things up. Anyone that made Albus's life difficult was a friend of Aberforth's. He didn't hate his brother but he loved to see him knocked down a few pegs…a secret he planned to take with him to his grave. Regulus identified with Aberforth in a way he had never identified with another human being. He could see the relationship between Albus and Aberforth and how similar it was to his relationship with Sirius. He could see his future with Sirius in them and hoped that He would be the headmaster and Sirius would turn out to be the barkeep….not that there is anything wrong with being a barkeep. He did feel pity for Aberforth and the more he thought about it he realized that not only was he a barkeep and his brother was the headmaster but he was a barkeep in the town closest to him….front row seats for failure? Or hidden deep down brotherly love? Regulus could not figure that part out yet.

"*Knock *Knock*." There was a knock at the front door.

"Party's over." Aberforth whispered to them waving his wand and turning their butterbeers into crickets. "Out the back you go." He ushered the boys out the back door before letting the person that was knocking inside. The boys never found out who it was knocking at the Hog's Head door that night. They ran around the backs of the buildings in Hogsmeade and back over to the shack before making their way back to Hogswarts via secret passageways. They were met at the whomping willow by an older woman with a wand…..it was professor McGonagal….the hardest professor in the school….but also the nicest.

"Oh hi!" Avery said running smack into her chest as they exited the willow.

"Where are you coming from?" Professor Mcgonagall asked the boys clearly not seeing them exit the secret passage at the foot of the willow.

"We spent the day by the quidditch pitch." Snape said. "What's going on?"

"The school is on lockdown." She explained. "But I think it's just a hoax. Someone painted a strange evil symbol on the doors of a few buildings in Hogsmeade. You should head back up to Slytherin house boys. I will escort you. Albus has me out here freezing my tuccus for no reason at all" She mumbled that last bit to herself as they made their way up towards the school. "You've got an expedition to pack for in the morning Mr. Black. Professor Slughorn would be very angry if he knew that you were out at the quidditch pitch all day."

"We were studying." Regulus lied.

"Oh well that's good dear." McGonagall patted him on the back. "Ok here is your hallway." She said once they had reached the stairs down to the Slytherin common room. "I'd really not have to have another conversation with Professor Slughorn again this year so I'll ask you to please leave me out of this. You simply made your way back to the school undetected. Are we clear?" The boys all nodded and she left them to their descent. Once she was out of earshot and just before they made it to the gate Snape broke the silence.

"I cannot believe that worked." He said. "You three are going to be the death of me. Regulus I'll see you in the morning. At this point I could care less how scared we made everyone…..I've got a butterbeer headache and I need to lay down." Everyone was exhausted and simply nodded as if to say 'Agreed'. Their big plans to terrorize the school turned out to be a day of sleep and confusion for them. They didn't realize that by clearing out Hogsmeade with their prank that they too would miss out on the day there. The four boys walked to their beds like four zombies that had just returned from the longest vacation of their lives. The events of the day may become relevant in the future but on that day everything just seemed to be extra tiresome to the boys.

Regulus made his way back to his room and started packing for his trip. Most people would have already started packing for a week long adventure and tournament but not Regulus Black. He was a last minute packer and chose to pull pranks on his classmates rather than study for the expedition. Had he known how important the events of the next week would be in his life he might have chosen to prepare himself a little bit more.

The end of April came in the blink of an eye. Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter had been leaving Snape alone since the winter break. Seeing a boy walking alone as opposed to with two or three friends makes bullying slightly more difficult…..four against four is more of a group thing. Everyone was talking about the Hogwarts students that were lucky enough to go to Durmstrang for the 'Expedition' as it was being called. Since the Tri-Wizard Tournament had been banned for being too dangerous magical schools had very little interaction…this expedition was turning out to be a pretty special event. In fact the Ilvermorny School was sending four students from North America to compete as well. Teddy Arnold 13 from Newport RI, Esther Grace 13 from NYC, Rhoella Johsnon 13 from New Orleans LA, and Tonga Tek 13 all the way from Hawaii were representing Ilvermorny School. Slughorn had somehow managed to put together an event that turned into an 'Expedition' with the prize being summer internships with the Untied Magical Nations, which is why it was moved up to the first week of May. The winners would spend their entire break at the UMN starting June first.

The UMN was Eleanor Roosevelt's contribution to the United Nations. The United Nations was formed in 1945 in Lake Success NY…..a particularly favorite spot of FDR's wife Eleanor. Having spent many a summer night in neighboring Manhasset she felt that the magical energy in the area was exactly what the world needed to heal itself after such brutal world wars. Having been an Ilvermorny student herself Eleanor attempted to apply the same type of idea and unify the magical nations of the world. When she started the UMN back in 1945 every nation was onboard. Participation from every country and magical hierarchy was astounding in the first few years. As the United States of America started refusing and ignoring United Nations statutes and requests Great Britain had chosen to do the exact same thing in the United Magical Nations. By 1970 the UMN had started to overstep its bounds and blamed the Ministry of Magic for Voldemort's rise to power and had even attempted to prohibit him from being called 'He-who-must-not-be-named' in international press. They felt that they were empowering his name by not using it and in turn promoting his power unintentionally.

Eugenia Jenkins was the first Minister of Magic to begin to fully refuse UMN requests in 1970. She was overwhelmed by her position as minister and simply could not entertain an outside opinion. Eleanor Roosevelt had visited the British Ministry of Magic in 1962 when Eugenia was an understudy to Nobby Leach the minister of magic at the time. Eleanor had come to London with the hopes of reinstituting UMN control over Great Britain but Nobby Leach was even less impressed than his predecessor. 'Why would you yanks expect us to recognize your power in Great Britain only a few hundred years after you threw us out of our own colonies?'…..the wizarding world holds grudges for much longer than the nonmagical world. The sting of the Revolutionary War was still felt in the magical world in England nearly two hundred years later. The Salem witch trials in America predated the Ilvermorny School and did not sit well with British wizards either.

The students from Ilvermorny travelling all the way to Durmstrang to compete were of Slughorn's doing. It was no secret that he was a major supporter of the UMN his family having been very close to the Roosevelts…Eleanor Roosevelt was in fact Horace Slughorn's godmother. His connection to American political royalty was most likely the cause of Slughorn's draw to fame back home in the wizarding world.

The Expedition as it was now publically being called was entirely manufactured by Horace Slughorn to showcase the intelligence of his first and second year students….so naturally he limited competitors to first and second year students. He marketed it as 'a way for the brightest minds of this young generation to meet their equals'. A close friend of Horace's father was the potions master at Ilvermorny. Forrester Safford was roughly the same age as Albus Dumbledore but looked almost a century older. He was the son of James Merrill Safford a noteworthy American Geologist and scientist. While he was both intelligent and famous he was still just a muggle. Forrester's mother was a Native American Cherokee girl his father had met while looking for minerals in the Tennessee hills. Forrester had not been teaching at the Ilvermorny School for all that long. He took the job as a retired position from his previous career as a muggle professor at the esteemed Harvard University. When he was contacted by professor Slughorn he jumped at the chance to see another magical school. Durmstrang was a marvel to behold and a destination professor Safford had wanted to see his entire life…..which based solely on the lines on his face….was coming to an end in the near future.

The Americans and Brits would need to travel to Scandinavia for the expedition. Muggle transportation in the 1970s was not quite what it is today and an entirely magical journey would be almost equally as difficult. The American's arrived by portkey from the UMN building in NY which connected directly to the UMN building in Stockholm. From Stockholm they traveled via flu network to a family's home that was not too far from the base of the mountains. They made the brutal remainder of their trip by broom. The Hogwarts students however…had it much worse.

Slughorn thought it would be fun to travel by muggle transport. They took a train to London and from there a flight to Oslo. In Oslo they met a wizard that gave a memory directly to Slughorn. Slughorn explained to the class that it was a temporary memory. Something he knew but could not say or write down. He knew where he needed to go to get to Durmstrang but he couldn't tell anyone. Slughorn theorized to his students that the Ilvermorny professor was most likely going through this exact same process despite using magical transport….most likely in an attempt to defend his muggle travel plans which had been extremely draining even at such an early point in their journey.

Another flight was followed by more trains north into the frozen mountains of Norway before Professor Slughorn loaded everyone into and enchanted a rental van to drive itself the remainder of the way…..still technically muggle transport. The road to Durmstrang ends in a car park for tourists and hikers that is only accessible during the summer months…..the first week of May could have gone either way. When the van could go no further Slughorn turned it into an invisible self flying auto…..something the nonmagical world wouldn't see for another hundred and fifty years or so…..but it was invisible so technically no one saw it.

The trip to Durmstrang was so brutal that the four Hogswarts students travelling there via muggle transport barely had the time to annoy each other. Snape appeared to be beyond miserable but as everyone else in their traveling party was as well; his misery seemed to fit right in with the rest of them. Ironically this would be the last 'long distance' muggle trip for everyone in that van…..even at the tender ages of 12 and 13 they had each made the decision individually to never do anything like this ever again. Upon arrival there was more joy in their eyes than could ever be found in the eyes of a child on Christmas morning. That was due in part to their muggle journey being over and the site of Durmstrang. Located at the top of the mountain island of Andorja and nestled deep inside a mountainous bay the grounds of Durmstrang were both magically and naturally isolated from the muggle world around them. The castle itself sat nestled between two peaks and was only accessible by broomstick…..or in this case….flying rental van.

 **The Expedition**

The Durmstrang Institute had grown from a cave, to a keep, and then into a castle that rivaled the heights of the mountains that protected it. The school grew in popularity outside of Scandinavia during the 13th century but some say it was built on the grounds of an even older Viking institution. Every visitor that goes to Durmstrang has their memory wiped upon arrival. The only people that actually know how to get there are the current professors at the school (And now you the reader). The location and the journey are removed from ones memory. When the groundskeeper attempted to remove the memory from Slughorn and his Hogwarts competitors they all frantically requested that the difficulty they sustained remain permanently…none of them ever wanted to experience muggle travel ever again.

Both visiting schools arrived around the same time and were greeted with warm welcome and spectacle once their memories were scrubbed. The Durmstrang Institute students were unlike the students of Hogwarts and Ilvermorny. Intellectual prowess is valued above all else at both schools and physical fitness plays a lesser role…this is not true at Durmstrang. DI students spend half of the time training their minds and the other half training their bodies. The location of the school is so far north that their days only average between 11 and 7 hours of sunlight. Their physical training is meant to keep the blood flowing and combat seasonal depression…..while at the same time high oxygen levels stimulate brain power…..a lot of what would appear to be muggle science is just common sense the magical world had figured out first. Almost all of Durmstrangs graduates get into some type of security, military, or magical military security field when they graduate. Their physical fitness training is what makes them so well prepared to do so. Many of the world's top athletes are trained by Durmstrang students….or DI students themselves.

The welcoming ceremony was over the top. As it was still dark for the better part of the day, and the hour was not too late, the sky was littered with a dazzling display of fireworks set off by the Durmstrang house quidditch teams. The remainder of the students from the Institute put on an acrobatic display that was more than goldworthy. The mind clearing ceremony took only a few seconds and as neither school had arrived later than the other they made an even number of ten visitors on the edge of the school grounds gazing endlessly at the marvels hidden in the north of wherever they had just gone…..takes awhile to get used to not knowing exactly where you are.

"Welcome!" A booming voice came across the grounds as all ten visitors made their way closer to the castle. "I am headmaster Sanguini. We would like to welcome you to our Institute for magical learning. Please enjoy the show as you make your way inside for refreshments and a formal introduction." The visitors all looked around but the source of the voice was nowhere to be seen. Snape and Regulus shared an awkward look as they were the only students that seemed to know who Sanguini was….or what Sanguini was…..at least they thought they were the only ones that knew. Students tumbled through them and all around blowing flames in all directions lighting their way to the castle. The sky continued to be filed with Firework displays of the likes none of these visitors had ever seen. As they approached the school walkway the students seemed to disappear into the darkness as the fireworks and flames disappeared just as quickly as they had come.

The groundkeeper walked them through the gates and into the foyer. They wound up a gigantic cavernous walkway that spiraled around the mountain the castle seemed to be built upon. The cavern opened up and forked off to the left into a glass roofed great room that was more than ten times the size of Hogwarts' Great Hall. Each pane of glass on the ceiling was emanating a red glow at its edges and the room had the appearance of being lit by a giant hearth despite there being no flames in sight. The visiting students were guided through the long tables of Durmstrang students who seemed to have beat them inside and were already seated…..later on they would be told that Durmstrang students are taught aparating on their first day at school as there are parts of the castle that are extremely dangerous it could saves one life.

"Come my guests." Sanguini said from his podium at the end of the great hall. "Take your place up front with the professori." There were two small tables just before the landing in front of the 'professori'. The one on the left was labeled 'Hogwarts' and the one on the right labeled 'Ilvermorny'. The group of visitors split up and they took their seats before Sanguini spoke again. "Our little expedition has turned into a greater affair than I would have imagined. We would like to formally welcome you to the Durmstrang Institute and explain the way the school works as our school is not your school. As you cannot aparate you will be confined to guest quarters on the first floor by the gate house and this great hall. You may venture outside into the grounds but do not go above the great hall. It is strictly off limits for those of you that cannot aparate. Visiting professors will be staying in the guest rooms across from the gate house and outside in the grounds. They are lovely accommodations I can promise you that much. Before we go on to explain the remainder of this week's events…we feast!"

The food at the Durmstrang Institute was nothing like the food at Hogwarts….or the Ilvermorny School for that matter. In Andorja, or wherever they imagined they might be, fish was clearly the entire menu. Shellfish of every kind imaginable were overflowing from bowls on the tables. White fish and pink fish filled plates next to tiny little fish eggs none of the visiting students had ever seen in their entire lives. At the risk of offending, both visiting professors urged their students to eat as to not be rude. There was no red meat or bread anywhere on the tables. Their cups were filled with water and no other drink was in sight. Sanguini made his way towards the Hogwarts table. He was the only person in the room that was not seated…..and he was the only person, besides the Hogwarts visitors, that was not eating.

"You do not eat from the sea at Hogwarts?" Sanguini addressed the entire table.

"Ahhh Headmaster Sanguini!" Slughorn attempted to rise and greet him but Sanguini placed his hand on the professor's shoulder and lowered him back into his chair slowly.

"We can speak after the feast." Sanguini said privately to Slughorn. "My purpose for venturing over to your table was to explain the 'cuisine' here at the Durmstrang Institute." Sanguini had a young face. He looked to be around thirty but had the demeanor of an old king who had seen ten thousand lifetimes. He wore tight black robes with wide pinstripes over a cream colored shirt and a red ascot with a solid black iron cross adorning its center. His eyes were dark and deep set. His hair shoulder length jet black hair was slicked back into a tight pony tail.

"We live in England sir." Regulus said. "Fish is our national dish."

"The young one speaks." Sanguini raised an eyebrow. "Here at the Durmstrang Institute we eat only from the sea. We do not eat a single living organism from the earth. No bread. No meat."

"And why is that?" James Potter threw in quickly. "Can't farm up here….in the snow…wherever we are."

"It's part of our school's philosophy." Sanguini explained. "Unfortunately if I explained why I would just be forced to wipe your memory again." He let out a sinister laugh. "We are very good at that here. Many visitors to the Institute leave without ever knowing they were even here."

"Maybe you should do that to the losers." James added quickly as he shot a look at Snape. "So they aren't reminded daily of what they lost." He finished and shot a quick look at Lily.

"An entertaining idea." Sanguini laughed. "Hopefully you enjoy your stay…or what you remember of it." He finished as he walked over towards the Ilvermorny School to greet them personally as well.

"Speaking out of turn James?" Slughorn said. "And not even from a competitor. Need I remind you that you are a guest? That Lily and Regulus are the students we are here for?"

"No professor." James said lowering his head. "I apologize." For all of his short comings James knew how to stay on the good side of people….most of the time anyway.

"Are we the only people here that realize why Sanguini doesn't allow red meat at the dinner table?" Regulus said to Snape under his breath so only he could hear him.

"Look around." Snape said back. "We are all food to him." Lily whipped her head around and broke private conversation with James as James turned to respond to Slughorn with equal privacy.

"What do you know?" Lily said quickly.

"Oh go back to your boyfriend. "Snape said clearly agitated by the situation.

"He's not my boyfr…." Lily began and then stopped herself. "What do you mean we are all food to him? James was just saying…."

"I don't care what that half wit was 'just saying'." Snape interrupted and mocked her. "He is a pointless human being, terrible wizard, and awful student. I don't know why you waste your time with him."

"Tell her how you really feel Sev." Regulus whispered to him as Lily snapped her head back around to take James away from his 'private' conversation with Slughorn…..which was just more scolding for speaking out of turn. James wasted no time asking his professor if Sanguini was a vampire but it took a few minutes and a great deal of stuttering for him to answer. Once all four students were on the same page their eyes never broke from staring at the Institutes headmaster. Even as they ate their eyes followed him. Hearing about vampires is one thing….knowing that they exist and being in the presence of one is an entirely different feeling all together.

"Students!" Sanguini yelled now back at his podium. "Clear your plates and your minds." He began once he had given the students ample time to eat. With the whisk of a few hundred wands each plate was cleared…..one of the professori cleared the visitors tables from his seat….and the students now all focused their attention on the headmaster. "We are here to compete…in a friendly manner of course." Sanguini said addressing both of the visiting professors. "Our competition will last one week. Starting tomorrow each team will be given a task. That task must be mended through their knowledge of potions only. No wands." No wands meant that preparation would be manual….almost muggle entirely. "Each team will be ranked based on the order in which they complete the task. First place will receive three points, second will receive two, and third place will get one point. We will have seven tasks and at the end of the week we will have a victor or an eighth task to break all ties. Are there any questions from the visiting professors?" Regulus looked confused. He thought that Slughorn had put this expedition together.

"Will the students be allowed books?" Slughorn asked. "Knowledge is power you know?"

"No books. No wand." Sanguini said. "Each visiting competitor will be given a station and a professori….professors Slughorn and Safford will assist the Durmstrang Institute competitors and Durmstrang professori will be assisting the students from visiting schools. The students will be given a quill and a bit of parchment. They will write down their needs and give the lists to their assisting professors. The professors will then magically summon everything on those lists to the students work station."

"When will you tell them the tasks?" James Potter asked….a question that surely sealed his fate with Slughorn. As James was a guest and not even competing it was pretty obvious that he was just looking for a way to help Lily prepare….or cheat. Slughorn turned to scorn James but he found the young boy still talking….silently. With the flick of the wrist Sanguini had apparently silenced the young Potter who was still trying to speak. James continued to open his mouth but no sound came out. He jumped up out of his chair and dropped all of his silverware on the ground but it too made no noise. Upon realizing what was happening he sat back down and kept his mouth shut. Slughorn raised his eyebrows at the boldness of a headmaster casting a punishment spell on a visiting student and once everyone had settled down Sanguini continued.

"The competition will take place here in the Great Hall precisely at 10 am each day for the entire week." Sanguini explained. "Students will be given the task upon arrival. To make sure that there is no favoritism and no question of whether or not the Durmstrang students had extra time to prepare we will have each student write down a task the night before. The task must be something that can be solved with a potion. Visiting professors can take turns randomly pulling the idea out of a box just before each days competition is set to begin. Visiting professors may even use veritaserum on the student that wrote the idea for the task to prove that there is no cheating of any sort. We are serious competitors here at Durmstrang and I want to extend every courtesy to our guests. When I call your name please come and stand here and front of my podium."

"Sounds fair to me!" Safford wheezed out of his lungs as Slughorn nodded in agreeance.

"Our competitors are!" Sanguini raised his arms high in the air. "From Howarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy….Lily Evans and Regulus Black!" There was a brief round of light applause. "From Ilvermorny Esther Grace and Tonga Tek!" There was another brief round of applause. "And from The Durmstrang Institute!" There was a resounding roar that ripped through the Great Hall. "Igor Karkaroff and Erika Dolohov!" The crowd roared again…the home team clearly had all of the crowds support.

 **The First Task**

After the journey they had their beds felt like heaven. Immediately after the feast the competitors were led back down the hallway the way they had entered. Right before they were about to exit the castle there was a door on the right that led to a corridor lined with rooms. It wrapped down and around under the hall they had just been on and reminded the Hogwarts students of the room that holds the House Cup tally counters. The rooms were hewn of the very rock that the castle was built upon and could have easily been confused with dungeon cells from the outside. Regulus and Snape were doubled up but everyone else had their own rooms. They were apparently short two rooms so each school had to double up in one. Teddy and Tonga were doubled up for the Ilvermorny school. Neither of the two groups of young boys seemed to mind. Regulus really needed the time to pick Snape's brain as well.

"Wow." Regulus said as he opened the door revealing their room. "There must be a magical charm placed on the room" he said because the inside was much larger than it appeared to be from the outside.

"One or two." Snape said. "Come inside and close the door. "I'm going to ward us in. I don't want them listening in on us."

"Why would they be listening in on us?" Regulus said as he closed the door.

"Hold." Snape said as he muttered spells under his breath. "A blue wave pulsed and fizzled a few objects hidden underneath the carpet and one over the ceiling light. "See? Those pops were listening devices."

"We are kids!" Regulus said. "I'm 12…..this is just a kids potions tournament…..Why would they be listening?"

"For one….you don't read as much as I do….do you?" Snape said. "Secondly this is much more than a potions competition for kids…it's a Death Eater tryout."

"What!?" Regulus said not having heard Snape speak of supporting you-know-who since the shrieking shack.

"Travers….the potion teacher….He is a Death Eater." Snape said. "And Erika Dolohov? Her brother is Antonin Dolohov….one of you-know-who's most loyal followers."

"So why would this competition be a Death Eater tryout?" Regulus asked.

"Dolohov was just in Greenland with he-who-must-not-be-named." Snape answered. "So was Travers…but Travers is now standing here judging a 'children's potions competition'?"

"You think he is here recruiting?" Regulus asked. "Really?"

"Most certainly." Snape said. "Sanguini is hiding something. I wouldn't be surprised if you-know-who's secret base is located in the towers of this very castle."

"So what do we do?" Regulus asked.

"We win and find out." Snape said. "Get out your wand and sit."

"Why?" Regulus asked.

"You don't want to be recruited?" Snape asked Regulus.

"I'm not sure yet." Regulus said admitingly. "I would like to win though."

"OK. Have you ever heard of Occlemency?"Snape said.

"Yeah….but what does you seeing into my memories have to do with anything?" Regulus asked back.

"I have been working on something." Snape said. "Something of my own design….sort of. My mother and I had a great bond when I was a child. The bond was so great that we came up with a spell that lasted up to weeks at a time and could not be detected as it is a form of Occlumency."

"Why would it be detected?" Regulus asked.

"In a tournament such as this all charms and memory spells will be negated when you walk into your work station." Snape explained. "Occlumency is different…..my spell is different."

"How so?" Regulus said still not understanding.

"Think of the muggle device…the telephone." Snape started. "If I were to call you up and ask you a question that would be the same as me using occlumency to look into your mind…my spell…..leaves the line open."

"Leaves the line open?" Regulus was starting to make himself look unworthy of his competitors status.

"We can talk to each other with our thoughts." Snape explained sounding slightly annoyed.

"And they can't detect it?" Regulus asked as Snape shook his head. "What do I need to do?"

"Nothing." Snape said. "Sit still." He muttered an incantation for a few moments and then it happened…..Snape was in his head. The boys had no secrets from each other before that night which made this connection that much easier. Neither was searching around the other's mind looking for dirt. They studied their potions book for the rest of the night and attempted to become as comfortable with this spell as anyone could. Having someone in your head that can not only hear everything you think before you think it but they can comment on it before you act can be a little nerve wracking…not what you want while you are competing….unless of course you can master it.

By the next morning the boys were pros. They had spent the last few hours before bed without saying a word. They had entire conversations in their heads. The next morning when they rose from their slumber and Snape said 'Morning' Regulus couldn't tell if he said it aloud or if it was just in his head. They made their way back up to the Great Hall for breakfast before the first task would be chosen. They saw Lily and James studying while they ate their breakfast and Slughorn was talking intently to Professor Travers and Professor Safford. They had just under an hour before the first task and they were more than prepared. They ate slowly talking in their heads the entire time…..being able to talk freely with someone while your mouth is full of food is nice….and not all that rude of a thing to do if done the way they were doing it. A bell rang and the table in front of them began to fade away. Their food disappeared and then the chairs. A few random students were caught off guard and fell on their backside…..James Potter was one of them….something that made Snape smile.

By the time Sanguini came into the Great Hall all of the furniture had vanished. The students were being ushered against the wall to clear the center of the room. They waved their wands and six long stone countertops appeared in the center of the room. One black cauldron with a spoon lay in the center of each. A piece of paper and a quill were the only other thing adorning them. Sanguini waved his wand and the competitors names were magically chiseled into the side of the stone countertops. He waved his arm towards the stations as if to say 'take your places'. Regulus was on the far end and next to Erika Dolohov. The competitors approached their stations and their assisting professors accompanied them.

"Competitors…..take out your quills!" Sanguini commanded. "The first task" he began as he took out his wand and made a sheep appear at the end of each stone counter. "Professor Slughhorn has chosen randomly from the suggestion box, questioned the student who placed their suggestion in the box, authenticated their honesty, and handed me the first task…you are to….turn this sheep green. Begin!"

Snape and Regulus began brainstorming immediately…..and no one seemed to notice….the spell was working. Regulus was paired up with Travers as an assisting professor. He couldn't stop thinking about Travers being a Death Eater. Snape attempted to calm him down and set mind to task but his words fell short…..so Snape took over.

~ "Pick up the Quill." Snape said to Regulus in his head. "NOW!" Regulus didn't say or think anything in response but he most certainly picked up the quill. "Ask for chameleon scales, blood of wolverine, essence of dittany, a mortar and pestle, dried Droxy heart powder, and mucus from an African horny toad." Regulus wrote everything down and handed it to Travers. He was the first to hand in his parchment and he made sure to point that out to Snape. Travers made sure that he had only written legal ingredients on his list and then he pulled out his wand. He waved it and muttered a few Accios filling Regulus's table with everything he had asked for. Regulus looked over and Erika Dolohov appeared to be mixing invisible ingredients.~ "Can you not see her work station?" Snape said to him mentally. Regulus responded by shaking his head and saying no inside his mind as well.

"You'd better get moving Black." Travers said to him. "You're falling behind."

Regulus took instruction from Snape and started mixing the ingredients. When he glanced over at the other work stations it looked like no one had any ingredients on their countertops at all. Snape explained to him that there must be a charm on the stations so competitors don't cheat off of each other. Spectators could see clearly what was going on. Snape assured him that he was still ahead of the curve and set his hands to task. Regulus mixed and crushed ingredients. He added them to his cauldron and requested Travers heat it to a boil. As he finished up his draught he saw a pink sheep appear on Lily Evans workstation at the far end of the room. She had finished first but the sheep was the wrong color.

"No points will be awarded as Lily Evans has turned the sheep the wrong color." Sanguini declared. Regulus poured his potion into a vial and fed it to his sheep. As he did a green sheep appeared on Erika Dolohov's workstation. "We have a first place victor!" Sanguini yelled. "Erika Dolohov of Durmstrang will be awarded three points. Please continue competitors!" Regulus could see Lily crying as James consoled her at the far end of the room while he waited for his sheep to turn green. "Regulus Black! Taking second place and two points for Hogwarts!" Sanguini said loudly…..but Regulus and Snape were focused on Lily crying on James Potter's shoulder. They were watching so closely that they hadn't noticed that Regulus's sheep turned a dull shade of jade green. As they watched her cry they could see her sheep change shape. It grew to ten times its size and then shrunk to the size of a small coin. There was a pop and then it returned to full size…and was green. "Lily Evans!" Sanguini bellowed. "Your potion seemed to have a delayed reaction! Third place and one point to Lily Evans of Hogwarts! That will conclude our task for day one. A leaderboard will be kept up at the main entrance to the school. We will track each competitor…..and each school. Something I have just now been asked to add by professor Slughorn." Just like that the room changed back into a Great Hall and the students continued on their way. A quick twenty minutes and the day was done…..Regulus was smiling…Snape was not. At least one of them seemed happy with the day's results.

~"Genius really." Snape said to Regulus in his head as they walked back down to their room. "She tried to turn it into a green animal of some sort but added a bit of hornsnout liver to only change the color and stop the polymorph effect. We worked on a potion very similar that would have been faster. She would have beaten you if she had mixed it properly."

"You do a lot of potions work with Lily I don't know about?" Regulus said outloud.

"I did." Snape said in his head. "As children my mother instructed us daily while my father was at work. We had a potion for everything Lily and I." As he finished James and Lily walked by holding hands and heading outside.

"Care to join us you two?" Lily said back to them. "We are going to talk to the Ilvermorny students…..learn about their school."

"Thanks….but the only company I enjoy less than a Gryffindor is that of an American." Snape said back sarcastically. Lily laughed at the joke…..James did not….but he did raise her hand to a visible level and gripped it more tightly so Snape could see what was going on. "I HATE that boy." Snape said through gritted teeth both audibly and mentally as Lily and James walked out of earshot.

"Can you cancel this spell or something?" Regulus said. "Because all of a sudden I am starting to hate him a whole lot more than I remember. Is that supposed to happen?"

"One's feeling can be transferred." Snape said miserably. "I doubt it's permanent."

"You doubt?" Regulus said. "Ok get it out of my head please." Snape waved is wand and cancelled the spell muttering some unheard phrase. To a passerby it would look like he was pretending to do magic and not actually casually performing an extremely advanced Occlumency spell at the tender age of thirteen. As he was completing his spell a large sign appeared on the inside wall of the entrance to the school. In the foyer right before their rooms and at the bottom of the stairs up to the Great Hall a large sign appeared displaying their scores with space left for the remaining six tasks.

Both of the boys looked at the sign but didn't have much to say….audibly anyway. Having just been removed from each other's heads there was actually no way for them to know at that point. Snape and Regulus spent the rest of the day reading through daily prophets and talking about theories they had about the Dark Lord. Travers seemed to be eagerly watching Regulus, something he noticed but didn't think about, or they may have been talking about it much earlier in the day. After their third meal of the day they took their second walk around the limited parts of the grounds they could explore. There was not much to be seen as they had very little access to the majority of the school. They had just gotten back to their room when they heard a knock on their door…..it was Slughorn.

"Hello boys!"He beckoned as Snape opened the door for him. "How are my favorite Slytherins doing on this fine-fine evening?"

"Well." Regulus answered plainly.

"Excellent…excellent." Slughorn said seemingly roaring with energy. "I've just come from our first day of deliberations and it was marvelous. I hope you enjoyed your day of boring and nothingness because the next six days will be action packed and filled with northern adventure…..at least I assume we are in the north based on all of the white caps. Tomorrow the three of us shall spend the day with Professor Travers while Lily and James are with Professor Safford."

"Great!" Regulus said trying to sound equally as interested.

"We will rotate students every few days you see." Slughorn began. "We will be joined by two of the Ilvermorny students…..umm Arnold and Grace. They come from two fine wizarding families. Arnold is practically American royalty. Cousin of former American president Theodore Roosevelt.….not like there's anything really royal about the States but anyway…enjoy the evening and good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks." Regulus said.

"Sorry. I was stuck in a meeting all day." Slughorn said. "Knew you had it in you. You should pay attention Severus. You could learn something from our young Mr. Black. Comes from a great pureblood family you know…..not that there's anything wrong with your family. No offense meant."

"None taken." Snape said boringly.

"Well I won't keep you." Slughorn said. "Just popped in to give you the good news. "I'll let you boys get back to studying. Great show today Regulus. Great Show! Keep it up. Everyone is very impressed." He finished as he closed the door behind himself exiting the boy's room.

"Great show? Everyone is impressed?" Snape said quizzically.

"Weird." Regulus said back. "Think he meant like…. The Death Eater scouts?"

"Who else?" Snape responded. "Seems a bit fishy to me. There is no way Slughorn is knowkingly working with Deatheaters. He mau just be too daft to even realize it too." There was a knock on the door again.

"Slughorn forget something?" Regulus said.

"Hey losers." James Potter said pushing past the boys to check out their room.

"Hey." Lily said as she walked in behind him. "Are you two studying?"

"Not really." Regulus said to her. "Slughorn just…"

"Left." Snape said brutally. "And you should too. Taking this buffoon with you would be an excellent idea."

"Buffoon?" James snapped back. "What's this?" He asked picking up a trinket on their dresser and dropping it on the floor.

"Out!" Snape said to him directly.

"Alright Alright." James lowered his head and walked back out the door. "We just came by to give you a heads up anyway."

"What kind of heads up?" Regulus asked.

"There is some serious security here." Lily began before James interrupted her.

"Dementors!" James yelled.

"What?" Snape and Regulus both responded simultaneously.

"Everywhere." Lily said. "Everywhere above the great room and all around the top towers of the school."

"Good thing we spent all that time working on patronus charms Lil." James said. "We should teach this lot the spell as well."

"Excuse me but I….. taught her." Snape said through his teeth.

"Yeah James." Lily explained. "Severus and I learned together."

"Oh I forgot you two knew each other like a million years ago or something." James said trying not to be interested. Everyone tried to ignore the stale air left in the room by James's rude comment. The four young adults stood there looking at each other awkwardly until Lily broke the silence.

"I think there may be Death Eaters in the tower." She said.

"You think so?" Regulus said trying to sound shocked.

"We do." James said putting his arm around her clearly trying to press the issue. "Didn't want to see you two going and getting yourself killed….or worse….recruited by you-know-who. I told your brother I'd look out for you Reg."

"Thanks for your concern." Regulus said plainly. "I don't really know how to cast a patronus spell. What was that all about?"

"It's a charm not a spell." James interrupted him.

"But I'm sure Severus can teach either way." Regulus finished. "He is a good teacher."

"I'm sure he is." James said strengthening his grip on Lily's shoulder. "So is Lily here."

"It's a difficult charm but if anyone can teach it to you quickly it's Severus." Lily said looking down at the floor.

"I'll bring him up to speed." Snape said.

"You really think there are Death Eaters here?" Regulus asked rhetorically. "I've never seen a dementor. Are they scary?"

"The worst." James said.

"I've never seen one either." Snape admitted. "But I will teach you the charm once these two leave. It has many uses…..Lily and I have explored them all." James was not impressed by Snape's boast. He turned Lily towards the door and they both walked out without another word.

"What's a patronus charm?" Regulus asked as soon as the door closed behind Lily and James.

"Get out your wand." Snape said. "Dementors are not to be toyed with."

"Ok but I don't want to learn about a patronus right yet…we can do that later. I want to try to sneak up to the tower first tonight." Regulus said. "I need to see what we are dealing with." Snape raised an eyebrow but silently agreed to Regulus's terms. The excitement of getting one's self into trouble is known to do that to young boys of their age. Poking things with sticks and turning over rocks in your childhoold can lead to great things as an adult…..terrible….but great.

The two eager young boys did in fact get out their wands….but not to study the patronus charm. Snape became the student as Regulus surprised him with a spell he had mastered as a child. Sirius was a mischievous boy and was always causing problems for Regulus around the house so their loyal family house elf Kreacher taught Regulus how to render himself invisible and untrackable. The spell is something all house elves know innately. Being unnoticed while doing the chores around the house is paramount when serving a pureblood family…your presence should not be felt but your jobs should be noticed…..any good servant knows this. Kreacher had been serving the Black family for longer than any of them could remember and Regulus was his favorite. House elf invisibility was not a spell Hogwarts would ever teach a wizard…..in fact if anyone had found out he had taught it to Regulus Kreacher could be put to death. Innate house elf magic is older than the entire human race itself….but Regulus was important to Kreacher…he would do anything to protect him.

"That is possibly the dumbest incantation I have ever heard." Snape said back to Regulus after he explained how to cast the spell. "I'm not saying those words…..they aren't even words."

"They are in house elf….I think." Regulus said repeating the incantation to himself in his head to make sure he had it right.

"I'll give it one go." Snape said. "I'll sneak into James's room and pop him in the nose…if it works we can do whatever you want around this school later…..if it doesn't and you are just baiting me to repeat some gibberish phrase you made up then it's straight to the patronus charm and then right back to the potion studying…and maybe I pop you in the nose instead."

"Deal." Regulus laughed. "And I'm following you into James's room to make sure you give him a good one." They repeated the phrase dozens of times. Regulus got it first. The house elf phrases were so hard to say properly that casting the spell hung on every pronunciation of every single syllable. As he slowly faded out of sight Snape made harder attempts to correct his phrasing…..knowing a spell works and is not just a bunch of jumbled up animal noises can cause a wizard to concentrate harder to get it right.

Regulus decided to break Snape's concentration and torture him a little bit by running around and throwing things at him. Snape fired off curses and hexes but nothing had any effect. He attempted to reveal his invisible friend with magic intended to do so and that didn't work either. Snape was both impressed and terrified by the power of the house elf magic….it was as if Regulus was just not there.

"There you go Sev!" Regulus shouted as Snape began to fade out of existence. "Maybe you should cast that Occlumency spell again….so we can talk without anyone hearing us. They might think there are ghosts if you don't."

"This is…..too much." Snape said slowly. "We could do anything together like this. Spy on someone. Steal anything. With this Occlumency spell and house elf invisibility magic we would be an unstoppable force to be reckoned with! The Death Eaters would be lucky to have us!" The boys jeered and ran around the room breaking things forgetting that visible or invisible everyone would know it was them that broke it as it was their room!

"Maybe we should head out." Regulus said. "We've got a castle to explore." Snape waved his wand and the last word of his sentence was both audible and thought. They resumed talking to each other from inside their heads before exiting their room…..unknowingly sharing their devious plans with each other.

The boys wreaked havoc on the Durmstrang Institute. Some boys, not all but some, have a destructive streak that is indefinable. They will smash and destroy even their most prized possessions just to see what's inside when they are 'at that age'. Snape and Regulus were most definitely 'at that age' and used this opportunity to act out all of their young teen angst. Not knowing their victims made their devilish acts all the more easy to do. From pulling girls hair to spitting on teachers they sent the entire school into madness for the remainder of the evening. Despite spells and hexes, incantations and wards, there was nothing the magically trained students and professori of The Durmstrang Institute could do. After hours of torturous acts it was Sanguini that was finally able to slow the young monsters down.

"Attention Durmstrang Institute. Students and guests." Sanguini's voice was audible in the minds of every living thing in and around the castle. "At the stroke on 11 we are issuing a curfew. Every living being must report to their rooms for inspection. If you are discovered to have taken part in any of tonight's activities you shall be met with mortal punishment. You have half one hour to comply."

~ "Whoah," Regulus thought to Snape. "Mortal punishment."

~ "Can't believe we scared a vampire." Snape said back. "We could just never go back. I've never been this powerful."

~ "There is a downside." Regulus mentioned casually.

~ "A downside?" Snape asked frustratedly. "You mention this now. After hours of being invisible?"

~ "It's not that bad really." Regulus said. "You can only use this spell for one hour for every week you haven't used it. Takes a toll on your body I guess. While it doesn't do too much to house elves it takes almost a week before it will work again on a human. Believe me I've tried. I couldn't shut it off one time and I just fell asleep invisible at the end of the day. I couldn't cast it successfully again for almost a month!"

~ "I've never even seen a house elf you know." Snape admitted. "We are poor."

~ "Not anymore you're not." Regulus said with a smile. "Let's pick a few pockets on the way back." He couldn't see it but he could feel Snape smiling. The idea of being poor and never having anything you need, never mind want, can be demeaning to the point of hopelessness. Even the idea of not feeling that way any longer can simply cause uncontrollable joy and unstoppable smiles. As the two boys set out to put their last 'half one hour' to good use a few realities hit Snape.

~ "So what do house elves look like?" Snape said to Regulus as they picked the pocket of Professor Travers.

~ "They are hideous." Regulus began. "Decrepit creatures. Their innate house elf magic takes a toll on their bodies."

~ "Innate…..but castable…..like the spell we are currently under?" Snape asked. "Don't answer that. The idea of being rich has come and gone. I don't want to look like a wrinkly old toad for the rest of my life….even with money."

~ "It's not that bad." Regulus tried to explain. "I've done this loads of times with Kreacher my house elf."

~ "Just because you're a moron." Snape said as he slipped Travers's wizarding wallet out of his coat pocket. Travers swatted at an invisible thief as he felt the wallet free itself and vanish. He ran off yelling and shooting curses in all directions while the boys made their way to their room. They slipped inside just as they heard the clock strike eleven. The door magically bolted itself closed behind them as they did and Sanguini's voice was back in their heads.

~ "All students, guests, and professori remain in your rooms. " Sanguini began. "I will personally be inspecting your dwellings with the help of a dementor." The boys froze. "Anyone found with possessions not belonging to them will face mortal punishment via the dementor's kiss. Your families will be told you had an accident and everyone else will have had their memories wiped. Please remain calm over the next hour until you've been searched."

"Remain calm!" Snape yelled as he removed the Occlumency spell.

"What are we going to do?" Regulus said as he removed the house elf magic.

"Destroy the evidence and wipe each other's memories of the last few hours." Snape said. "How do I turn this bloody house elf spell off?"

"But….." Regulus began. "Oh sorry. Simply repeat the phrase 'Druk-huk-ukk-duk."

"Even the hint of involvement and we die….no." Snape said as he tried repeating the phrase to return to the world of the visible….commenting to himself at how much easier the cancelation spell was than the casting. "You will wipe my memory first. I will write myself a note that says listen to 'Listen to Regulus's request and then wipe his recent memory…the last hours…..say leading up to Slughorn's departure."

"Wait why Slughorn's?" Regulus asked. "Weren't Lily and James…"

"I'd rather forget all of that business too." Snape answered so quickly Regulus hadn't even finished asking the question. "Diffindo!" Snape yelled destroying all of their stolen goods. As the wallets, wands, parchment, and books all vanished in a cloud of smoke the coin remained.

"You can't destroy wizarding currency." Regulus said.

"What are we to do?" Snape asked as he wrote himself a note that said 'Had Regulus wipe your memory. Follow his instructions and wipe his'.

"Just put it in my bags." Regulus said. "I'll say my parents gave it to me for the trip." Snape both loved and hated the idea. He was clearly jealous of Regulus's upbringing. "You can keep it afterword."

"I don't need your charity." Snape said through his teeth.

"You stole it fair and square Sev." Regulus said trying to calm him down. Snape just raised an eyebrow and motioned him to get on with the memory wipe. "Obliviate!" Regulus yelled and Snape fell backwards.

"What did I miss?" Snape asked cluelessly as he pulled himself up to find his note. He read it and took out his wand.

"What are you doing?" Regulus asked Snape.

"Following my instructions apparently. This is my handwriting and I have no idea why I am on the floor." Snape said. "I'm to wipe your memory as I am assuming you just wiped mine?"

"Ten minutes…wipe it for just the last ten minutes." Regulus said and Snape did not question. He had wiped Snape's all the way back to just before James and Lily's knock on the door…..but only wanted the conversation since 11pm to be wiped from his….a risky plan that would turn out to be genius in the end.

"Obliviate!" Snape said and Regulus fell back in his chair. "All better?" He asked as there was a knock at the door. The boys both answered the door….Snape now under the belief that he was asleep for the last hour….and completely unaware of the Vampire and dementor that would be following the knock. There were no words. The door flew open and the dementor swooped in. He was on top of Snape and holding his head back slowly sucking the life out of him…until he was hit with a wave of white light. Regulus had cast his patronus….apparently he had been lying to Snape earlier and he knew exactly what to do.

Regulus had assumed that the three other children who had been talking about dementors earlier had only read about them in books and the papers. As a child he had a run in with a dementor and it changed his life forever. Regulus learned to cast a full patronus at the tender age of eight…..and it wasn't a typical animal…..it was a house elf. Regulus's ferocious little white ball of light turned into a wave of house elves that annihilated the dementor leaning over Snape. Normally a patronus will repel the dementor but Regulus's house elves tore it to shreds. As the dementor shattered to pieces Sanguini drew his wand and disarmed Regulus.

"Travers." Sanguini said in the heads of everyone at the Durmstrang Institute. "Meet me in the visitors from Hogwarts quarters…..Black's room."

"Sir." Regulus tried to speak as Snape climbed to his feet.

"Save it!" Sanguini yelled. "Draw a wand on me? Destroy my dementor?"

"Dementors?" Snape said in shock.

"Stay where you are." Sanguini replied. "Travers will deal with you shortly. And you…..what kind of patronus was that? How did you destroy my dementor?"

"I'm sorry sir." Regulus said. "My house elf taught it to me when…"

"Stop." Sanguini said. "Now. Do not repeat that again."

"But." Regulus said in his defense.

"Unless you want to see your house elf put to death?" Sanguini said raising his wand. "It's against wizarding laws to teach humans house elf magic."

"I taught him how to do a patronus…or I think I did before taking a nap tonight." Snape said. "We were napping for awhile I think."

"How long are you claiming to have been asleep for?" Sanguini asked as Travers came into their room.

"All night…umm since Slughorn visited us." Snape said to Sanguini. "Few hours maybe?"

"Professor Slughorn did say he visited them earlier." Sanguini said. "Veritaserum…to this boy." He said pointing to Snape. "And question him." Travers did and it was the most boring thirty seconds of the entire room's lives. Snape gave up zero information that would lead Travers to believe that neither himself nor his roommate had left their room at all. Sanguini dropped his wand and asked Regulus to stay behind after the competition event the next morning. He wanted Regulus to accompany him to his tower and discuss his patronus. He then waved his wand to 'Obliviate' Snape's memory of their interrogation and left.

"What was that all about?" Snape said. "Why was Sanguini just in our room with Travers? And more importantly why can I not remember it?"

"Sit down Severus….." Regulus began. "We have a lot to talk about." They talked until the wee hours of the morning. They recapped the events of the previous day and night and their conversation eventually led to Regulus and his knowledge of 'house elf magic'. Snape offered to do some research to get a better understanding of what they were dealing with before they took to bed. Regulus left out the explanation of why he had only had Snape remove ten minutes of his memory as opposed to an hour. He never told Snape that he was purposely setting himself up to show Sanguini his house elf patronus that he knew to be extremely rare. Regulus was curious. He wanted to know more about the Durmstrang Institutes secrets. He felt that if he could impress Sanguini he might be able to find out some new information. He knew Snape wouldn't agree with him….and he dreaded hiding it from him the next morning during the second task. As they went to bed their minds were racing. Their thoughts were filled with thoughts of Death Eaters, Dementors, Vampires, forbidden House Elf magic, and…oh yeah…..the potions competition.

 **The Second Task**

When the boys woke the next morning the first thing Regulus did was tell Snape a little more about their run in with Sanguini the night before. He told him about his patronus and about their meeting scheduled for just after the second task and wanted to know what the maximum distance would be on the Occlumency spell. Snape responded to the news exactly as Reegulus assumed he would. They argued for a few minutes about his methods but in the end Snape would agree…it was a good way to learn some new information.

"There really is no set distance." Snape answered. "I'm not sure really but I know it's far. At least through the entire castle I'm pretty sure."

"I want you to come with me but I don't want Sanguini to know that I told you about the meeting." Regulus admitted.

"Owl eyes." Snape said with a monotone response.

"What in Merlin's beard do Owl eyes have to do with anything?" Regulus said.

"More Occlumency." Snape answered. "I can cast owl eyes on you right after the tournament if you can make it back to our room before going. Then I'd be right there with you."

"So you can see what I'm seeing or something I'm assuming?" Regulus guessed.

"And share your thoughts." Snape said. "But I need to cast it while lying down. It's dangerously nauseating."

"So I need to make it back to the room before going with Sanguini?" Regulus said. "That might be tough."

"I'll jex you once the Great Hall changes back to a cafeteria and the charms are removed." Snape said.

"Jex?" Regulus asked.

"Joking Hex." Snape explained. "Make someone puke, slip, trip, laugh, or dance uncontrollably."

"I've never heard of a jex." Regulus said. "I wonder why?"

"It's ancient magic." Snape said. "Some mage named Otto made an entire town dance once….for a week. They all died and he took their wealth. Seems harmless but jexes can be pretty dangerous."

"So why would I want you to jex me?" Regulus asked angrily. "If it's so dangerous?"

"It's not a spell, charm, or hex that can be detected here…..I've tried." Snape explained.

"You have?" Regulus asked.

"James Potter…..that git!." Snape started. "He is actually very agile and an athletically gifted otherwise waste of space. Has he seemed a little clumsy to you these last few days?"

"Yeah actually. He has." Regulus said back.

"Can't jex at Hogwarts." Snape said. "Otto was apparently a schoolmate of Dumbledore's or something."

"I thought you said it was ancient magic." Regulus added.

"I did." Snape said as both boys laughed at the notion of Dumbledore being indiscernibly over 100 at best guess. "I've been jexing him every chance I get. Don't want Lily to see me though…..she used to catch me doing it to my father." Regulus had never heard Snape talk about his muggle father much at all. If he was jexing him and James Potter he must feel the same way about both so Regulus left it alone.

"Ok so right after the task is complete you'll jex me and I'll throw up?" Regulus asked trying to ignore the comment about Snape's father. "Then ask to run back to my room for a minute?"

"Yes….actually." Snape started "No. Might have to do it before. Now that I think about it I may not be able to curse you inside that room. I can trigger an active curse but I might not be able jex you once inside."

"Ok. So when should you jex me?" Regulus asked. "Now?"

"No too far away it might fade" Snape said. "I can do it under my breath right before we walk into the Great Hall. No one will know."

"Sounds good." Regulus said as there was a knock on the door.

"Don't answer it." Snape said like a robot. The combinations of whom it could be all annoy me." Regulus ignored him as Snape hid under his covers. It was Lily and James.

"You guys missed breakfast!" Lily said happily as she gallivanted into the room. "Sev you sleeping?" James mumbled the words under his breath 'Sev you sleeping'…..he clearly did NOT want to be there.

"Go away…..I'm sleeping….clearly." Snape said boringly.

"Still?!" Lily said jumping up and down on the bed nearely stepping on Snape.

"Ok. Ok." Snape said with a laugh. "I'm up! Get off my bed you crazy droxy!" but she continued to jump on the bed. "You hag." She jumped harder. "Lard ass." She jumped closer to his head. "Daft cow".

"Don't call her that Snivelous!" James said running over to overprotectingly pull Lily off of Snape's bed. He pulled her down and she fell onto the ground smashing her arm on the coffee table. She didn't seemed to be bothered by Snape's words as real friends often aren't when called bad names by other real friends.

"Thanks a lot James!" Lily said as she got up holding her arm and stormed out of the room.

"You better not mess this up for me Snivelly!" James said nastily to Snape. "She's not interested in you. Get it through your head." He turned to walk away and Snape jexed him. He tripped on the step up to the exit and flew into the wall opposite their door. Knowing that something magical had just happened James grabbed his wand and turned to cast a spell but not before Regulus could magically slam the door shut behind him first.

"What was that all about?" Regulus said confused.

"Wanker!" Snape yelled pointlessly at James through the door before hiding back under his covers again.

"She was right Sev." Regulus said changing the subject and avoiding all things Potter. "We slept right through breakfast. Apparently our alarm clock got smashed last night…..maybe during someone's careless diffindo! Spell?" Snape laughed from under his covers.

"It deserved it!" Snape declared.

"I'm sure it did." Regulus agreed with him and his new spirit. "Now can you please get up and get ready….you need to jex me…..you know kinda like you just jexed Potter?" He assumed Snape's laugh would allow him to 'go there'…he assumed wrong. Snape jexed him from under his covers and he threw up all over the rug. "What was that?" Regulus shouted.

"For mentioning Potter!" Snape said. "That was your late night snack. Want to see yesterday's dinner? Keep going." Both boys enjoyed a laugh as Snape jumped up and they scrambled to get ready and get down to the Great Hall. Snape magically cleaned up Regulus's vomit and cast his Occlumency spell as they ran out the door and barely made it to the Hall on time. Sanguini was already at his podium and ready to address the students.

"Thank you for joining us Hogwarts." Sanguini said as the room quieted down. "I'll assume that you were getting your affairs in order after last night's events. No harm. Black to your station." Once everyone was settled in and there was no sign of distraction Sanguini addressed the room again. "Competitors…..take out your quills!" Sanguini commanded. "The second task" he began as he took out his wand and waved it. The guests of each competing student were magically pulled into random chairs next to random competitors. James Potter was sitting in a chair in front of Regulus while Snape sat at the next station in Erika Dolohov's chair. The guests all started to mutate into an animal. Potter turned into a stag while Snape turned into a doe. "Professor Safford has chosen randomly from the suggestion box, questioned the student who placed their suggestion in the box, authenticated their honesty, and handed me the second task…you are to….return these students to their original form!" Regulus tried talking to Snape in his head but all he heard was animal noises. 'Meeehhh' and 'Neeeiihh' were repeatedly all Regulus could hear in his head. Apparently Snape couldn't speak while he was transmogrified. Regulus was on his own.

He looked around. He couldn't see the animals on the chairs passed Snape because of the curve in the competitor's stations. It looked like Potter was laughing at Snape….which made sense because Potter was transformed into a Stag and Snape a doe…..something a cruel young boy would not let go unbullied. It looked like Snape was trying to hide in the indent of the chair but kept magically being drawn back into an upright position. The more he watched Potter and Snape the less he thought about the competition. Traver's poked him in the back with his wand.

"Oyy. You still in a competition you know." Travers said under his breath to Regulus but it was too late. Snape had made his way towards the end of the stool and was pointing his hoof at James. James and Regulus immediately both started to vomit uncontrollably. Erika Dolohov noticed what was going on at Regulus's station and she too began to vomit uncontrollably. Karkaroff returned Teddy Arnold to his normal state and looked to his right only to join everyone else vomiting uncontrollably. Teddy Arnold followed immediately after. Esther Grace and the Durmstrang student that had been turned into a hippopotamus both started vomiting as well at the station next to Karkaroffs just as Lily Evans returned Rhoella Johnson to her normal state.

Sanguini did not announce winners. The events at Black and Dolohov's stations had made him curious and he was walking up and down the competitors stations. By the time he made it to Esther Grace's station Tonga Tek had returned the Durmstrang Student in his chairs to normal just before they too started vomiting uncontrollably.

"Otto's!" Slughorn yelled running up after Sanguini. "It's a jex!" Sanguini turned to face Slughorn and he raised his arms up into the air. As he did every living thing at the competitors stations froze…..vomit too…..midair.

"A Jex?" Sanguini asked. "I'm not familiar with a jex."

"It's dangerous magic." Slughorn said removing his wand. "I recently instructed Dumbledore on jex protective countercurses." Slughorn waved his wand and a blue pulse illuminated from its tip and out like a beacon around the entire school and property like a large bubble and then burst. "There you go! Should be covered" Sanguini raised his eyebrows at Slughorn's bold move. He turned back to the podium and released the frozen students from their magical prisons returning them back to their normal states at the same time.

"We have what appears…..to be a cheater in our midst." Sanguini began as the room fell into a forced magical silence. "Everyone will stay here in the Great Hall as we clear competitors one by one. The visiting professors and I will take each competitor and their guest back to their rooms one group at a time. We will perform detailed searches and any cheating will be punished." Sanguini paused and removed the magical silencing spell. "Today's results will however stand." A statement that upset most of the visiting students as a Durmstrang had in fact won the event. "Igor KarKaroff will receive three points for his first place victory. Lily Evans of Hogwarts will receive two points for finishing second. And Tonga Tek all the way from the Ilvermorny school in America will receive one point for finishing third. Please remain in the Great Hall as we escort visiting students to their rooms and perform a search. Black and guest we will start with you as the vomiting started at your station."

Despite the room being silent throughout Sanguini's entire speech Regulus and Snape had been having a heated discussion…..some might call it an argument. Regulus was cursing Snape out for jexing James and starting everything because he was jealous. He blamed Snape for him losing the event. Snape was angry because the Occlumency spell that allowed them to talk also allowed Regulus into his head and he couldn't pull out a wand to stop it without giving it away. Snape knew that he was turned into the animal that resembled his patronus. He also knew that Lily also had a doe for a patronus…and to make it worse…..James had a stag. Snape was embarrassed. He felt like his privacy was being invaded and he couldn't turn it off. Regulus felt sabotaged and the two went back and forth until they were distracted by Sanguini who had interrupted their heated mental argument.

"Black." Sanguini said a few inches from his face. "Now". He knew that something was up. The two boy's heated argument switched from previous topics to the matter at hand. Sanguini knew. He was going to catch them and it was a dementors kiss for the two cheaters. They went back and forth all the way down into their room. They only paused once to see the competitor's board which had magically been updated.

~ "You really messed this one up Snape." Regulus said mentally distracting him from their previous conversation. "I got zero points."

~ "You're right behind everyone else." Snape said back quickly. "I'll make it up to you…..if we don't die in the next few minutes." The boys accepted their fates and silently made their way back to their rooms accompanied by Travers, Slughorn, Safford, and Sanguini.

"Professors." Sanguini began. "Search the room fully. We are looking for anything on….what did you say it was called Horace?"

"Oh oh umm Jexing." Slughorn answered clearly distracted by Sanguini calling him by his first name. He could practically see their fruitful friendship budding right before his eyes.

"Any competitor possessing information on jexing is gone." Sanguini said. "No dementors. Simple exit from the tournament will suffice." Regulus and Snape shared a glance. Why was Sanguini acting so casual about this incident but wanted to punish someone the night before with the dementor's kiss. Snape spent the next few minutes while their rooms were being searching trying to convince Regulus that it was because of the threat level. Twelve year olds messing around and cheating in a potions tournament is a lot less serious than an invisible stalker terrorizing the school. After about fifteen minutes of searching all three professors finished searching.

"I hope you'll be searching each and every Durmstrang student's rooms as thoroughly as well." Professor Safford began. "To be fair and all." Sanguini seemed annoyed.

"It would appear as though we will have to." Sanguini said. "Professors please head back up to the Great Hall and fetch the other Hogwarts students then we will move on to the Ilvermorny visitors."

"And then the Durmstrang Students?" Safford reminded him.

"Yes and then the other six hundred and sixty six students here at my school." Sanguini answered with an annoyed tone as the other three professors aparated out of the room. "You two. I do not know what happened but I will get to the bottom of it. Black our discussion will have to wait until later…..six hundred and seventy two laters it would seem. I will call on you after dinner." Regulus nodded as Sanguini aparated out of the room and Snape slammed the door shut.

"Can they just aparate into our rooms?" Regulus said quickly. "Just now realizing this possibility."

"No." Snape answered. "Only if the door is open." As he finished he removed the spell. He didn't want to talk….verbally or mentally. After doing so he walked over to his bed and went back to sleep. Regulus ventured out of the room on his own for the first time….the two youngsters clearly needed some space and today's events forced a split….at least for a few hours.

Regulus decided to use his time alone to check out the grounds and maybe talk to some of the American students. He was slightly less prejudiced than his cranky roommate when it came to visitors from across the pond and he was genuinely curious to learn about their school. He made his way out into the grounds. It was an extremely sunny day but extra cold and nippy. He walked around the outer grounds for a bit but it was too cold to stay out there for long so he made his way back and decided to look for the Americans. The wind was harsh and by the time he made it across the lawn to the American professors room where he saw the visiting Ilvermorny students huddled his hands were frozen.

"Come closer bud!" Teddy Arnold yelled out to him. "We've enchanted the area outside Professor Safford's room to be warm. It's a much nicer day over here." Regulus politely joined the smiling American's that he was actually out there looking for and immediately started conversations.

"Nice to formally meet you. I'm.." Regulus began.

"Regulus Black." Esther Grace interrupted. "We have to hear about you every day in potions class. Professor Safford claims that you scored a perfect on the potions entry exam last year?"

"Yeah." Regulus said modestly. "I had a good study partner. My house elf Kreach…."

"You got a house elf?" Rhoella Johnson interrupted him. "Now ain't that some fancy British butler stuff…..his name Jeeves?"

"No it's Kreacher." Regulus said dipping his head modestly again.

"That's a funny name for a butler." Teddy said

"It's derogatory." Tonga Tek added. "They are dreadful to their servants there."

"You don't have house elves in America?" Regulus asked.

"If we did Teddy would have one." Rhoella said quickly. "He's loaded."

"Nope. No house elves. No slaves." Teddy said. "Emancipated around the same time I guess."

"House elves aren't even allowed in the US." Esther explained. "UMN banned them years ago. In fact only country they are allowed to serve in still is England while the rest of them are confined as residents to live in the hills of Scotland and Wales."

"Weird." Regulus said. "I had no idea. Kreacher was my best friend growing up." Tonga stepped forward and reached out his hand.

"Tonga Tek." He said. "We haven't been formally introduced either." Regulus could tell that if he hadn't made that statement about Kreacher they may have NEVER been formally introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Regulus said. "How were you room inspections? A lot less scary of a punishment than last night's huh?"

"I was just saying the same thing Reg." Rhoella started. "I don't know what happened last night but everyone was pretty scared."

"Professor Safford told me they were worried it was an invisible spy sent here by Dumbledore." Teddy said. "They think your headmaster is trying to spy on their school."

"Pretty funny they immediately jump to our headmaster and not yours." Regulus said quickly.

"He's made some enemies with this Wizarding War you know." Tonga Tek said. "Not allowing the UMN to help isn't earning him any points either. My mom works at the UMN"

"I try not to get involved in all of that political nonsense." Regulus said. "I'm too young for all that. Let my parents worry about it."

"You'd get along very well with young Teddy over here." Esther said. "Bet you were both raised in huge houses in major cities."

"Yeah in London." Regulus answered.

"Same here but New York." Teddy said with a devilish smile.

"We know where you're from silly." Rhoella said. "She was making a point."

"That rich spoiled kids don't care about politics?" Regulus asked.

"Exactly." Teddy said. "And we don't. Regulus you want to go check out the edge of the grounds while these three talk about winning a Nobel peace prize?"

"I'd love to!" Regulus said jokingly.

"I'm coming." Rhoella added quickly.

"I need to study." Esther said.

"I'm with you on that." Tonga Tek added. "We are here for a competition you know?" He said addressing Teddy and Rhoella.

"Yeah and sometimes you just need to blow off a little steam?" Teddy said. "You ready Reg?"

"Lead the way!" Regulus said happily as he ventured off with his two new American friends. They spent the entire day exploring the school's grounds outside. Teddy had enchanted a sphere to follow them around and warm them while they walked. It was a great day for Regulus. They laughed and joked. Rarely used magic. And when they did it was to make a joke. He returned to his dingy dungeon room just before dinner and Snape was not happy when he got back. He continued to ignore Regulus and buried his head in a book. Every time Regulus tried to talk about his day Snape would hold up his book and say 'I'm reading'. The two boys ignored each other all night, went to dinner separately, and Snape went straight to bed when Sanguini came to pick Regulus up…..no owl eyes…..Regulus was going in alone.

Regulus opened the door and stepped out of his room. He closed the door behind him and Sanguini grabbed his arm. They aparated to a room that Regulus could only describe as Sanguini's office…or a torture chamber. There were bodies hanging from the walls and while they seemed animated they couldn't possibly be real….could they? Sanguini saw Regulus looking at them while they walked towards his desk at the end of the room.

"Expelled students." Sanguini said. "Each one the culprit of committing a heinous crime while here at school. They are suspended in pain by the headmaster during the year of their punishment and a version of themselves is stored here forever. If they dig deep into their minds they can literally feel the pain still being inflicted on them…..a truly effective punishment." As they walked towards Sanguini's desk Regulus took in the room. Once he got passed the tortured students of years passed that were chained to the walls he was able to take it all in. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky but was over a hundred feet above his head. Long blood red curtains hung from floor to ceiling and adorned the walls between each of the former students tied to them. There were a half dozen columns that stretched from the floor to the night sky and vanished with the blood red curtains into the enchanted ceiling. Huge chains and black metal carvings decorated the black stone walls. There was a single red carpet on the floor that led from one end to the other and no doors or windows. At the end of the red carpet there was a desk. Standing next to that desk there was a girl….it was Erika Dolohov.

"Who is that?" Regulus asked out of turn catching Sanguini's attention.

"You don't recognize one of your fellow competitors?" Sanguini answered. "That young Mr. Black is Erika Dolohov. The finest witch of her age and your new best friend."

"New best friend?" Regulus asked Sanguini.

"I think that you and Miss Dolohov have much to discuss." Sanguini said. "Erika please step forward."

"Hi" Erika said to Regulus taking his hand to shake it. "It's nice to meet you."

"It would seem that both yourself and Miss Dolohov here have found a way to impress me." Sanguini said. "Something that has rarely been done these last few hundred years or so….never mind twice in the same year….it's practically jaw dropping." Sanguini finished with literally no excitement in his voice.

"How did we both impress you?" Regulus asked.

"House elf magic I'm guessing." Erika said as Sanguini raised his eyebrows at her. "Last year I let my patronus loose and umm…."

"Got ya." Regulus interrupted her. "Same here."

"You've got a house elf patronus?" Erika asked.

"No." Sanguini said tilting his head back and forth. "He shot a house elf army patronus at a dementor and KILLED it. I have actually NEVER seen that happen in my entire life."

"You killed a dementor?" Erika said. "That's not possible."

"It is….in legend." Sanguini said. "House elves were once a race known simply as Elves. They fought a great war in the hills of Scotland with a wraithlike beast that also inhabited the countryside…..and lost. They were able to detain the beasts through magic previously unknown to the world by creating the patronus charm. The wraiths were now controllable today we call them Dementors. This war was before my time…. Only slightly before my time but none-the-less it was before my time."

"So house elves used to just be known as elves?" Erika asked. "And they tamed Dementors?"

"Ya." Regulus answered for Sanguini who was now standing there with his mouth open and ready to answer her. "My house elf Kreacher told me all abou…"

"And this is where I am going to stop you." Sanguini said. "For two reasons. One I know your mother Walburga….or I knew her once…when she was young." The thought of what that meant sent chills up Regulus's spin….his mother the friend…or whatever she was….of a vampire. "Out of respect for her losing her house elf and loyal servant I will let this one go. My second reason for letting this incident go is not for now to explain. I will however explain everything all in due time. For now I would like yourself and Miss Dolohov to become friends and study together. I am suggesting this because I would like for you to discuss…..in private….your experiences with your house elves. I am very curious to learn more of what they have taught you but for now keep it between yourselves. Once we finish the tasks I will take you both into the highest towers of this castle where prying ears cannot reach us and we will discuss this in further detail."

"So it's ok for us to study together even though we are representing different schools?" Regulus asked. "And it's ok for us to talk about our House Elves with each other but not with you? I'm confused."

"I would request that you not mention this to Horace either." Sanguini explained ignoring Regulus's questions. "He is a bit….exhausting and I really would rather have him know nothing of what is transpiring behind closed doors…..which reminds me. I have enchanted an outbuilding down by the southern peaks that you can use for studying. It is remote….. silent ...and hidden toanyone not currently standing in this room. Erika why don't you show Regulus after tomorrow's task" As he finished he grabbed Erika and Regulus by the arms and burned a red V into their arms. They jumped back and grabbed their arms expecting them to hurt. "Relax. It's magic. This mark will allow you to see your hidden study shack" Sanguini said with a smirk. "Miss Dolohov would you please aparate yourself and Mr. Black back down to the Great Hall?" She nodded and reached for Regulus's arm and as she did they could both hear Sanguini say 'good luck tomorrow' but his words were quickly replaced by pain and discomfort…..and then Regulus threw up on Erika.

"That's twice today you've thrown up around me." Erika said to Regulus as he pulled himself back up. They had aparated onto the stairs outside the Great Hall and not into the Great Hall as Sanguini had asked."I had a feeling you'd throw up again after today's events so I aparated us to the stairs just above the Great Hall….rather have the entire school NOT see you vomit on me."

"I'm sorry." Regulus said. "This is so embarrassing. I don't know what happened."

"Oh we just aparated." Erika explained.

"No not just now." Regulus said. "I've aparated with my parents loads of times…..I always vomit. I meant this morning. I have no idea how we all started vomiting."

"Your Professor Slughorn seemed to know something about it." Erika said.

"He's nuts." Regulus said and they both laughed. "He always has to be included. He probably made it all up and it was just some bad fish or something."

"Not bad fish." Erika explained. "The food here is impeccable. Had to be magic. My guess is its some jealous Durmstrang that didn't get in. The older year students are not too happy that they are forced to watch a bunch of first and second years compete in a tournament. It was a pretty big thing up here for a few months. Everyone was arguing pretty intensely about it."

"Same thing at Hogwarts." Regulus said. "The older students were ripping down flyers for the event and making fun of the competitor's 'kiddy cup' they called it."

"Nothing 'kiddy' about this at all." Erika said. "Tomorrow after the task we can head out to the study house and I can tell you all about it. Too many nosy people in the school. There's a lot at stake here believe it or not."

"You sound a lot like my friend Snape." Regulus said. "He thinks this is some sort of Death Eat…." Erika put her hand over Regulus's mouth. She smiled when their skin touched. She mouthed the words 'shhhh', 'tomorrow', and then 'goodnight' before removing her hand and then aparating away. It was getting late so Regulus headed back to his room. When he got there all of the lights were off except one. There was a rope enchanted to hang across the room and there was a black cloth draped over it. The cloth was so large it blocked off Snape's bed and the other half of the room. In the center of the piece of cloth there was note on a piece of parchment and a small light hovering over it so it could be easily read.

' **QUIET PLEASE – your FRIEND is trying to get some sleep. Please be mindful and do not turn on any lights or make any noises as he is exhausted after having been dragged to another country to be ridiculed and tormented to the point where he feels even more useless than when at home amongst known enemies. GOODNIGHT!'**

Regulus lowered his head and snuck into his bed quietly. As he did so he could hear Snape moving behind the cloth. As soon as Regulus got into bed the light went out and the parchment with the note on it fizzled out of existence. He hoped that his silence and ability to follow instructions would help win him some common ground with his friend. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep contemplating what the third task could be.

 **The Third Task**

The next morning the situation in the boy's room was just as awful as the night before. Snape had risen early and snuck out of the room without Regulus even knowing. He had left a note that Regulus read quickly but it just said 'blah blah blah Leave me alone blah blah spoiled brat' in his eyes. Snape was being a baby and he really didn't feel like arguing with him. Regulus got dressed and headed down to breakfast alone. It looked like he was going to be on his own for the expedition today. He grabbed his potions book on the way out and decided to give it a quick once over before the third task. As he headed out his door alone he immediately wondered what Erika was up to. He had never really spoken to girls all that much…in fact this was the first girl that wasn't a cousin or distant family member that he had ever talked to on his own. He had a few conversations with classmates and housemates but nothing one on one like this. His talk with Erika on the stairs the night before was his first…..and all he could think about was doing it again.

The walk from his room to the Great Hall was tough. James and Lily were the first two people he saw and Lily wouldn't shut up about Severus. Apparently James had bumped into him earlier that morning and a few choice words may have made the situation worse. Severus was last seen storming off the grounds and out towards the southern peaks. Lily was trying to get Regulus to go and check on him and she was very taken aback by his answer when he told her it wasn't his problem. Regulus reminded her that Snape was there as his guest and supposed to be making things easier for him. He told her that she should give him space and just let it go and while there was some resistance at first in the end she agreed with Regulus. Erika was the first person Regulus saw in the Great Hall. He was so focused on finding her that it was likely possible that his brain had decided to block out all other faces until he saw hers.

"Morning." Regulus said as he walked straight up to Erika Dolohov….fearlessly.

"Morning to you." Erika said back giving him her full attention. She was as equally fearless….and apparently equally as interested in present company.

"Figured I'd get some studying in today before the task." Regulus said. "Care to join after breakfast?"

"Couldn't wait until after the task either huh?" Erika said holding up the very same potions book Regulus was carting around under his shoulder.

"I kinda missed my chance to study last night." Regulus said. "Went straight to bed after I got back to my room."

"Same here." Erika said. "Why don't we take our breakfast to go?" She seemed extra excited to see Regulus. He had never experienced that before with a girl. They both grabbed a few things and headed out the way Regulus had just come in. They walked right past Lily and James and Lily figured it out almost immediately. Being a boy James only had a little 'way to go Reg' comment to add…..which Lily ignored entirely. Regulus and Erika walked by completely oblivious to the world around them. They were talking intently about the expedition and the upcoming possible tasks they could be facing. Lily furrowed her brow as they walked down the stairs behind Regulus and Erika….she was worried about Severus. She was with James and now Regulus was with Erika….she knew this would be a problem and she worried about her friend.

"I'm going for a walk for a bit James." Lily said. "I need to get some air."

"Oh I'll come with." James said quickly.

"I need to phone my parents." Lily said. "I've been putting it off all week. I could be awhile. Why don't you make some new friends with the Durmstrang students?"

"What like Regulus?" James asked sarcastically…clearly not liking being told what to do.

"You know what?" Lily said back and then paused releasing James's hand quickly. "Yeah JUST like Regulus. Might be good for ya!" She stormed off down the stairs and outside running by a still completely oblivious new Hogwarts/Durmstrang study group. She sprinted across the lawn incase James was following her….like he usually did….and went looking for Severus. Regulus had told her earlier that he had stormed off and if she knew him she knew exactly where he might be. She made her way out of the grounds and towards the southern peaks. On their way in she saw Severus admiring a grassy knoll by the edge of the southern treeline very similar to his favorite spot back in wasn't sure why but she knew he would be there…..and she was right.

"Sev!" Lily shouted out but he didn't move. "Sev wake up. Don't ignore me!"

"Where is your boytoy?" Snape asked lifting his head up just enough to see if James was in sight.

"Oh I don't know." Lily started. "And I don't really care. I don't really like him following me around all that much. I mean he's nice and all. He has dreamy eyes and…"

"I get the picture." Snape snaped. "If you came here to make me feel worse than you have succeeded."

"Noooo silly." Lily said jumping down on the grass next to him and laying down like he was. "I came to hang out with you. Can we study like we always do? Until the next task? I haven't won a single task yet and I could really use your help. James is awful at potions."

"Only if you say that again." Snape said with a smirk. "Maybe five hundred more times just so it sinks in."

"Say what?" Lily asked obliviously.

"James is awful at potions." Snape said and they both shared a laugh.

"I brought my book." Lily said taking her potions book out of her backpack. "You ready?"

"Always." Snape said slowly.

Lily and Snape studied by the edge of the school grounds while Erika and Regulus made their way to their new secret hideout. They spent most of the walk talking about potions and tasks and everything was going along pretty smoothly until Regulus asked about Sanguini.

"So Sanguini really came up with this place for us to study and talk about…you know what." Regulus threw out there.

"We're almost there!" Erika said. "Couldn't make wait another few meters?"

"I'm sorry." Regulus said trying not to upset his new friend. "Just seems a bit weird to me."

"The headmaster or the top secret study hut?" Erika laughed letting him know that she wasn't really upset by his comments.

"Both I guess." Regulus laughed back alone.

"Sanguini is the greatest!" Lily said half defensively and half jokingly.

"Yeah he doesn't seem bad." Regulus began. "But he's a vampire."

"He's an old vampire." Lily said. "In the public spotlight…..he's a headmaster for Merlin's sake. Can't really have too many skeletons in your closet living like that now can you?"

"Literally not possible I guess." Regulus said and they both shared another laugh. They were almost to the base of the peaks that protected the school on the western side.

"It should be right up here somewhere." Erika said. "The headmaster told me the spell….one moment." She waved her wand and tiny little shack appeared off in the distance. The two young students looked around and with no one in sight they hurried inside. They heard a noise when they closed the door behind them.

"What was that?" Regulus said quickly with a bit of fear in his voice.

"The charm hiding the hut." Erika explained. "I believe that was the sound of the hut vanishing again." Once Regulus felt better about whatever that noise had been he took a look around. Their study hut consisted of a single room, a small stove, a table, and two very comfortable chairs. The walls were made of stone and the windows were blacked out by thick red curtains. A single candle illuminated the room from the center of the table. The light was bright but not blinding…like everything else in this room…..it was magic.

"Not too shabby." Regulus said realizing they were finally alone. "So all you have to do is be extra friendly with a house elf and this is the special treatment you get?" He took a seat and Erika sat across from him.

"I wouldn't call this special treatment." Erika said. "Hold." She waved her wand around and blue listening devices popped off everywhere. "I guess he didn't trust either of us."

"Listening devices?" Regulus asked rhetorically. "I'd assumed you would just report everything back to Sanguini….he is your headmaster after all."

"Do I look like a rat?" Erika said flatly. "Don't get me wrong I love headmaster Sanguini. He has been very helpful since I've been a here these last few years….but."

"But what?" Regulus asked with an intently quizzical look on his face.

"My brother….father….uncles….and cousins may all be Death Eaters…..but I'm not." Erika admitted. "I won't be. That's all they want from me and I won't be told what to do."

"Wow." Regulus said. "Your entire family supports you-know-who?"

"Don't call him that." Erika said sternly. "You sound like a fear mongerer. He is the Dark Lord or Tom Riddle as I like to call him much to my father's dismay."

"Tom Riddle?" Regulus asked.

"That's his real identity." she said. "You didn't know?"

"Nope." Regulus admitted. "We don't get much detail in our news. It's all filtered out mostly."

"I'm Russian." Erika said proudly. "We don't stop asking questions. It's in our blood."

"So you don't support him." Regulus stated. "Does the headmaster?"

"Yes." Erika said. "The other students are kept in the dark but my brother is always around the school and he really shouldn't be. I've caught him talking to Sanguini a lot over the last year and a half since I got here. It's no secret in my family. We are open supporters."

"That's crazy!" Regulus shouted. "I mean my parents are supporters too but I'm not really sure."

"That…is exactly what I am talking about." Erika exclaimed. "Choice. Are your parents allowing you to choose?"

"Not really." Regulus sighed. "My brother chose and my parents hate him for it."

"But they let him." Erika said. "I believe my family would kill me….quite literally."

"That's pretty harsh." Regulus said

"We are Russian." Erika smirked. "Not much is soft and fuzzy where I come from and if it is we cook it and eat it."

"Point taken." Regulus raised his eyebrows and smiled out of excitement. "Anything furry you will cook and eat." They shared in a quick laugh but Erika was right back to business….she is Russian after all.

"So you think you might follow in your brother's footsteps?" Erika asked.

"I don't know really." Regulus admitted before smiling. "I haven't decided yet."

"Good." Erika shook her head in agreement. "Why don't we save the studying for another time…..you're much more interesting than I thought you would be. Pureblood wizard from a well to do family…I would immediately assume that you were a supporter."

"Appearances are everything." Regulus said admitting something out loud for the first time. "I've never said this outloud before to anyone but I'm just not convinced. He wants to only teach Pureblood right?" Erika nodded clearly following his train of thought. "But what about the really bright halfbloods. My best friend is a halfblood and he is smarter than everyone else at my school."

"I couldn't agree any more." Erika said. "But I'm coming from the opposite side. My brother is an IDIOT. He is a brainless pureblood that just does what he is told. The Dark Lord is just using his platform because he know that if he can narrow it down to the purebloods and he can easily control most of them it would by default make him some type of dictator."

"He is clearly after the ultimate power." Regulus said

"And he isn't even a pureblood." Erika whispered.

"What!?" Regulus almost fell out of his seat.

"Half." Erika said. "Which is why I see him as such a hypocrite. Can't trust hypocrites."

"Wow." Regulus said. "How do you know?"

"Everyone knows." Erika explained "Well maybe not in England." She let out a laugh that sounded devious at first and only made Regulus feel dumb.

"Now I really don't get it." Regulus said. "He just seems selfish."

"Power." Erika said. "Which….is why I think we are here."

"In this shed?" Regulus asked

"Well yeah….that and at this tournament." Erika began. "I think that the expedition has something to do with a potion the Dark Lord is looking for."

"But why first and second years?" Regulus said. "We are just teenagers."

"You scored a perfect on your potions exam Regulus." Erika said. "I got one question wrong…no one has ever scored as high as we have. That kind of knowledge is something you're just born with."

"Or taught by your house elf." Regulus said as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Exactly." Erika said back. "They know something is different about us. Our patronuses both being house elves basically seals our fates."

"How so?" Regulus said. "They want us to study together?"

"I fear it may be worse than that." Erika answered. "We will have to wait and see. It would appear that we are both in the dark on this one. Speaking of house elves though what is your house elves name again? Kreach?"

"Kreacher." Regulus said. "Sanguini really did his homework on me huh?"

"Mine is Kasha." Erika told him. "She has been in the family for generations. "Old as dirt. I'm the first Dolohov girl in over a century. Four generations of all boys."

"Wow." Regulus responded. "Kreacher raised me. My mother was always off somewhere doing something and I was left home in his care. My brother hates him. I think Kreacher started liking me because he hated my brother so much. He's old as dirt too hahaha." He laughed.

"Everyone keeps telling me that house elves don't teach their magic to humans." Erika said. "I don't know why it's so bad. I knew almost everything about everything before I was ten. If I was more interested in knowing everything I'm sure I'd be a Death Eater already. I just don't care. I think everyone should learn magic. The more the merrier."

"Maybe not everyone." Regulus said. "There are some pretty dumb kids in my year." They both shared another laugh….they shared quite a few laughs that morning. They talked about their house elves right up until the third task. Kasha and Kreacher sounded like they could have been brother and sister. They were extra grumpy. They hated their work but put on a smile for the master of the house…..something they mockingly joked about privately with Erika and Regulus. At one point Regulus thought that the two elves might even be related but Erika explained that Kasha's clan was deep rooted in Russian heritage. Regulus ultimately agreed as you couldn't get any more Scottish than Kreacher…..he was a huge Celtic supporter.

The Great Hall was filled with students. There were some adults in the back of the hall that Regulus had never seen before. No Snape and No Potter. Professor Slughorn came running up to Regulus and seemed a bit taken back by his company.

"Regulus my boy." Slughorn began as he shot a look at Erika. "Ms. Dolohov." He forced himself to say before brushing her off. "Have you seen Severus or James? Lily arrived alone and I cannot find the boys anywehere. Ohhh I know their not big fans of each other. Do you think something might have happened?"

"Severus and I had a bit of a falling out. I think James and Lily may have too possibly?" Regulus said not sounding so sure of himself.

"Well you'd better get that sorted after the task. Your present company is questionable at best." Slughorn started. "Fraternizing with the enemy you are. No offense Ms. Dolohov. I'm sure your family is a fine wizrding bunch."

"None take professor Slughorn." Erika said back politely taking Slughorn by surprise.

"Well you two had better hurry up." Slughorn said rushing them to their stations. "You're the last two to arrive." As Regulus walked past Liliy Evan's station she shrugged her sholders as if to ask 'Where is Sev?' and Regulus shrugged back as if to say 'No idea'. Lily then shot a look at Erika and smiled…..to which Regulus lowered his head and ran ahead of her. He enjoyed her company so much that he had not given himself a second to search his feelings. He was in good company. When Lily made her gesture it hit him like a ton of bricks…..he liked this girl.

"Good luck." Erika mouthed to Regulus as they ran off to their separate stations. And he nodded back his response as if to say 'you too'.

"Competitors…..take out your quills!" Sanguini commanded. "The third task" he began as he took out his wand and made a dead Droxy appear at the end of each stone counter. "Professor Slughhorn has chosen randomly from the suggestion box, questioned the student who placed their suggestion in the box, authenticated their honesty, and handed me the third task…you are to….return this Droxy to the world of the living. Begin!"

A resurrection potion? Regulus was lost. There was no such potion. Not in any book….nevermind his school book. That sort of magic was impossible. He looked around for Snape hoping he would have come in late and given up on holding a grudge….but he was nowhere to be seen. None of the visiting student guests were. He saw professor Slughorn a few stations down but not the American professor Safford. Erika caught his attention while he was looking around. She waved her quill around like a wand while she waited for her ingredients to arrive. Regulus lowered his brow in confusion for a moment….then BAM…..Droxies are magical creatures. There are many levels to death for them. He picked his Droxy up and felt it. It was cold. He ran his thumb across its tiny little chest…..its heart…..it felt hard like a stone. STONEHEART another eureka moment for Regulus and he grabbed his quill and started writing.

While he waited for his ingredients he looked over and Erika was cutting up something nasty. Lily was already on to mixing while the other students were all still scratching their heads with their quills. Not much more of a build up after that. Lily was ahead of them and finished first, followed by Erika, and then Regulus. None of the other students had even written anything down. Stoneheart was a very specific spell. Regulus only knew of it because Kreacher had told him that house elves considered it an unforgiveable curse because of the effect it had on other House Elves. Casting Stoneheart on a magical creature would put it into a sort of suspended animation. After one moon and one sun had set the suspended animation would become permanent and the stone part of the spell would consume them. Sanguini declared Regulus the third place victor and was about the clear the Great Hall until he was interrupted by two of the four visiting students. Teddy Arnold and James Potter came bursting into the Great Hall screaming for help.

"Professor Safford!" Teddy shouted. "He's dead!" Teddy and James led the entire school, headmaster Sanguini first outside and across the lawn to the spot where Lily and Severus had been studying. Snape and Rhoella Johnson were laying over the body.

"What happened?" Headmaster Sanguini yelled as they approached.

"James and I were having a…..conversation on the other side of the clearing when I looked over and saw Professor Safford laying down in the trees over here. His body didn't seem to be…..well….in a natural position." Snape explained.

"Back away." Sanguini said jumping down and pressing his ear up against professor Safford's chest. "Dead….stone dead. Professor Slughorn!"

"Yes headmaster." Slughorn said helpfully despite being upset he wasn't still being referred to as 'Horace'.

"I'll need your help with the Americans." Sanguini said "I'll take care of the body." Everyone simultaneously gulped. "And the expedition will continue. He was an old man."

"Old men don't die of a stoneheart." Regulus said who had jumped down and pressed his head against professor Safford's chest while Sanguini was talking to Slughorn. "He literally has a Stoneheart just like those droxies." His explanation of third task was a huge let down for Karkaroff who had not figured it out and clearly didn't care about the dead American. The Ilvermorny students were less interested in an expedition at this point….their favorite Professor had just died.

"Continue?" Esther Grace interrupted. "How can we continue? He was our teacher and mentor."

"If the sadness of a one hundred and something year old man consumes you then you don't belong here." Sanguini said plainly.

"He was old." Slughorn added supportively.

"He shouldn't be affected by a stoneheart spell." Regulus explained. "And that's what this is." Both Sanguini and Slughorn shot him looks. None of the Durmstrang staff or students seemed to care much at all. In fact some of them had already started heading back up to the school as it was too cold and not enough of a mystery to keep them voluntarily outside in those temperatures.

"I will look into this personally." Sanguini said to Regulus and then the rest of the visiting students. "The stoneheart spell cannot affect a human heart the way it seems to have here. Will everyone be ok in the meantime?" Sanguini asked trying to show some sympathy. Once the eight visiting students nodded their heads in agreeance Sanguini turned to Slughorn. "Durmstrang students report back to the school." He yelled and waited for them to get out of earshot. Erika waved goodbye to Regulus and he shook his head then motioned it west towards the study hut and she nodded back clearly understanding what he was trying to say.

"Is there anything I can do headmaster?" Slughorn asked.

"Yes Horace." Sanguini began as Slughorn smiled back having just been called by his first name again. "Students. Professor Slughorn here will answer any questions you have…..from both schools. I will look into what has happened and I will contact the Ilvermorny school in four days time. I do not want this event to be cut short because a wizard older than time itself has found his untimely death."

"Unnatural." Regulus corrected him. "Not untimely…unnatural. His heart shouldn't be stone."

"Horace." Sanguini said to professor Slughorn as if to say 'handle this' before touching the body and aparating away with it.

"I will be here for you in any way you need." Slughorn said to the eight of them. "I am going to suspend all communication out of here until we find out what happened. No owls to home students." The group dispersed in the oddest way possible. No one seemed to care about Slughorn's words. The Ilvermorny students grouped up together and had a good cry….professor Safford was a well loved professor and had literally no enemies whatsoever. He was an extremely loveable professor. Lily stormed off back to the Great Hall…clearly still mad at James….and apparently newly mad at Severus for whatever he may have possibly been talking to James about behind her back (What else could it be but her). Regulus tried to make eye contact with Snape but he had used the crying Americans as a distraction to vanish. 

Regulus decided to head out to the study hut and meet up with Erika again as everyone went their own way. James caught up to Lily in front of the score board for the expedition just inside the main school doors. They argued for a brief second and James ran out passing Slughorn who came in with his head down. He knew something that he wasn't telling everyone. Lily saw the look on his face so she went over to stand next to him. They both looked at the scoreboard together in silence. Professor Slughorn eventually lifted his spirits and gave Lily a pat on the back for her efforts that day….she was now in first place.

 **The Fourth Task**

The rest of the day was basically the same for every competitor with a few differences. Erika and Regulus spent the entire day and night in the study hut. They talked about their house elves, the expedition, and professor Safford's death. Regulus brought her up to speed on the Lily/James/Snape love triangle and they spent the rest of their time studying. James chased Lily around the school grounds. She spent her entire day hiding from him. And the American's held a silent vigil until the wee hours of the next morning. They talked about professor Safford and exchanged stories until Slughorn found them out of bed passed curfew and put an end to the day. Regulus had planned to sleep in the next morning as Erika had a class before the expedition that morning. He didn't think Snape really wanted to talk to him seeing as the sheet was still up in their room….no note though which he saw as progress but still assumed he would still be ignoring him

"Going to sleep all day?" Snape said creepily hovering a few inches away from Regulus's face as he lay in bed half way between sleep and awake. He had assumed wrong.

"Your'e talking to me now?" Regulus asked Snape.

"You really want to go there?" Snape asked and raised an eyebrow not moving back even an inch. "Or shall we move on and set our minds to the task at hand. Unless you and your new little girlfriend are all caught up."

"She's not my girlfriend." Regulus said sitting up forcing Snape to give him some space. "You'd like her actually. She is real down to earth and easy to talk to. She thinks you're right interesting."

"You've talked about me to her." Snape sounded both upset and flattered.

"You're my best mate….half blood prince." Regulus said poking fun at him.

"You told her our secret identities?!" Snape got upset….Regulus couldn't tell if he was joking.

"Of course not." Regulus said and Snape calmed down…or so he thought.

"What did you tell her then?" Snape asked.

"I left out the Occlumency stuff and the secret identities but pretty much everything else." Regulus explained. "I don't really have many other friends."

"And why would you if you go blabbing their secrets to your new girlfriends." Snape said. "Want to prove it to me?"

"Occlumency?" Regulus asked. "Of course." Snape pulled out his wand and they were connected. He could feel him scouring his memories. He was looking at everything Regulus had heard, said, saw, and felt over the last few days.

~"You like her." Snape said quietly in his head. "And you aren't sure about he-who-must-not-be-named."

~ "Not entirely." Regulus thought back.

~ "Ok then." Snape said seemingly ok with everything he had missed.

~ "Could we come up with something a little less intrusive for the future?" Regulus asked. "I mean I'm not trying to hide anything from you but you've got a lot going on in your head that could distract me." Snape cancelled the spell quickly.

"Of course." Snape said shyly. "I was just thinking the same thing. This other spell is more like a walkie-talkie. You have to talk in your head one word at a time and call out to me directly. No thoughts. No ideas. No feelings. It's a push to talk system. I can't have you snooping around in my head either. I trust you but I need my space."

"Same here. It's way too much." Regulus agreed. "Now let's get it casted and get out of here on time for once. I want to win this thing."

"You're going to need some help." Snape said sarcastically. "Barely holding on to third place…..losing to girls."

"One of those girls you taught everything she knows and the other is the brightest of her age…..also homeschooled by a house elf." Regulus said plainly. "Nothing wrong with that." Snape smiled….casted his spell….and the two boys made their way towards the Great Hall to start the fourth task. On their way out the door Snape cast his new Occlumency spell. They spent most of their walk trying to master it. It was nothing like the previous version…something Regulus noticed almost immediately. He had attempted to start a conversation just before they entered the room and realized that he had to basically say 'hey Snape' in his mind to get the words out so he could hear him.

"Students and guests of The Durmstrang Institute. " Sanguini began once everyone had made their way into the Great Hall. It was 'extra packed' today Regulus had told Snape when they walked in. The entire school must have been there by his count. There were upwards of seven hundred students and professori crammed into the multipurpose Great Hall. "A few curious events have transpired that I would like to get to the bottom of before we resume the expedition. We have had three incidents in particular I would like to sort out. I have asked our divination professor Jentrix to create an orb of truth. The orb will float through the room and scan students while I ask questions. It will scan your thoughts for answers." Snape and Regulus were freaking out. If he asked them about the night the school was terrorized by an invisible stalker they were doomed.

~ "When the orb comes our way we can confuse it." Snape said mentally to Regulus.

~ "Really?" Regulus asked back just as fast.

~ "Just like that." Snape said. "It will be looking for signs of guilt in our thoughts. All we have to do is directly communicate back and forth and that will be what it sees on our minds. Pick a phrase and quickly repeat it."

"We will start with our first curiosity." Sanguini continued after a brief pause. "Durmstrang institute was plagued by an invisible stalker more powerful than anything I have ever seen. Our culprit went back and forth through the halls and grounds terrorizing everyone in their path. Do any of you know anything about this?" He paused, stepped back from the podium, and waited as the orb circled the room.

~ "Potter is a git." Snape said to Regulus

~ "Potter stinks." Regulus said back just as quickly and they continued repeating their phrases and variations of them until the orb had passed overhead. Once Sanguini was satisfied that no one was involved he looked over to professor Jentrix who nodded and then he approached the podium again. They smiled at each other having passed the first test. The one test Regulus really didn't want to see them fail…..demntor's kiss being the ultimate punishment and all.

"It looks like everyone in this room is in the clear." Sanguini said sounding seemingly disappointed. "And as much as I dislike speaking ill of the dead. I really wish we had a chance to question professor Safford before his passing….which leads me to my next curious event. The visiting professor from Ilvermorny has passed away. It appears as though he had a replacement Fae heart magically transplanted in his chest to prolong his life. Only a Stoneheart spell cast in his vicinity could have stopped his heart."

"Wait…What?...No!" Slughorn said out loud and then aparated out of the room. Sanguini motioned for Travers to find him.

"It would appear that our other visiting professor was unaware of Professor Safford's condition and he may yet hold some answers on this matter." Sanguini said shaking his head as he lowered it. "On to the third and final curious event…..during our second task a few students started a chain reaction that I myself found rather disgusting. At first I thought it was someone cheating but then I realized it must have been sabotage. Competitors and guests will be excused please step outside and the orb will scan all Durmstrang students." Sanguini gave the schools visitors and the two Durmstrang competitors a few moments to exit the Great Hall before the orb started scanning again.

"Reg!" Erika beckoned over to Regulus.

"Erika!" Regulus said back dragging Snape over along with him. "I was hoping we could get some study time in again after this task. What's your schedule like today?"

"I've got a few classes after the task but then I'm free after lunch." Erika answered quickly. "I'll meet you there then."

"Could I bring Severus along too?" Regulus asked and both of his friends seemed shocked by his asking. Erika was shocked because she knew how secret the study shack was while Snape was shocked as he was being included…and because Regulus just called him Severus outloud.

"Ummmm." Erika said trying to think through the haze of her shock.

"He knows." Regulus said. "About everything basically. I just thought we could get an outside opinion on something…you know…..a problem only you and I seem to have?"

"Ahhh." Erika said. "I'm getting you now. Yeah of course. You two head out first and I'll meet you there after lunch. I'm going to flip through my potions notes really quickly while I can. It was nice to meet you….. formally Severus." She said sarcastically shooting a look at Regulus for simply skipping that part. She shook Snape's hand and he smiled. Treat a human like a human and they act like a human…..something Snape was most definitely not used to. The boys were silent for a moment while she walked towards the other side of the hall and out of earshot taking her book out to study.

"She's nice huh?" Regulus said outloud

~ "You know you could have just been talking to me the entire time in your head." Snape reminded him.

~ "I know." Regulus answered inaudibly. It was clear to Snape that Regulus was hiding something...the more he thought about it the less he cared. It was more than obvious that Erika was turning into Regulus's first crush.

"Boys." Professor Travers said to Regulus and Snape as he walked past them and up to Igor Karkaroff. He spoke with Igor for a moment and then aparated inside. A moment later the doors opened and Sanguini echoed through the halls for them to return.

"I have grave news to pass on before we start our task for the day." Sanguini said once everyone had come back into the Great Hall. As he began speaking the competitor's stations started materializing. "It would appear that professor Slughorn has accidentally taken the life of professor Safford. The droxies used for our third task yesterday were under the care of professor Slughorn when they were…incapacitated. The visiting Hogwarts potions professor was careless when he cast his spell to turn their little blue hearts to stone and his spell covered too much of an area. In accomplishing his task he accidentally turned professor Safford's heart to stone as well. After searching the grounds it would appear that ALL Fae on the school grounds have now had their hearts turned to stone." As Sanguini finished the entire Durmstrang institute student body let out a sigh as if they had all just lost something. "I am going to excuse all spectators today from our expedition. All Durmstrang students will be assisting our staff to make large amounts of stoneheart potions so we may attempt to save as many of the more resilient Fae as we can. Our fourth task will take place now and our fifth, sixth, and seventh will take place tomorrow morning. Recent events will be causing our American visitors to be forced home early. By tomorrow night our guests will all be safely returned to their school."

~ "Professor Slughorn killed Professor Safford?" Regulus thought to Snape

~ "It would appear so." Snape answered. "And now we have a little over twenty four hours left as opposed to the rest of the week?"

~ "Do you think he is sending us home because of the accident…..or do you think he wants to get us out of here because he-who-must-not-be-named is coming…wait can I say his name in my head to you? Or do I have to waste my brain power calling him that in my thoughts as well?" Regulus rambled but would not get an immediate answer as professor Sanguini was approaching his podium to speak again and apparently start the fourth event.

"Competitors." Sanguini began addressing the remaining few that stayed for the competitions fourth task. "Due to extenuating circumstances I will be forced to choose the last four tasks myself. If any of the visiting students have any issues with my selection you can…..well you can cry all you want….no one will be listening. At this point I would like to get this expedition over with and get you home. To your stations." Something Travers said to Sanguini earlier had changed his demeanor entirely. He started the day off formally and seemed to be doing everything to keep up some sort of appearance…..now he didn't really seem to care and was just going through the motions to get the competitors out of there. Regulus and Snape both immediately assumed to themselves that a memory wipe of some sort would be in their near future. "For our fourth task." Sanguini waived his wand and a breadbox sized chest appeared on the station of each competitor. "Break into this chest."

Regulus didn't need Snape for this one. He was the first one to start writing and the first one to finish. Regulus had spent years breaking into chests, doors, and anything else that Sirius could magically lock up on him. Unable to use a wand he turned to Kreacher for help and when Kreacher couldn't be there to help he used the potions that his house elf had taught him to solve his problems.

"Our first place finisher….Regulus Black!" Sanguini shouted as Regulus finished before anyone had even gotten their ingredients delivered. "With a lightning fast finish!"

~ "Wow." Snape said clearly surprised. "I had no idea that if you mixed dragon's blood with frog bile and then diluted it with bats eggs it would eat through metal so quickly."

~ "Yup." Regulus said back quickly. "Something Kreacher told me."

~ "Hmmmm…I'm going to take off for a bit." Snape said. "I've got to look something up. I'll meet you back at the room after lunch." Snape waved his wand cancelling the Occlumency spell as he walked out of the Great Hall and before Regulus could say anything back to him. Snape left Regulus standing at his station with no way to respond without yelling across the Great Hall. While he was confused Regulus knew that he would see his friend again…..he would just have to wait until then for any answers.

Karkaroff came in second and Lily just edged out Erika for third place. Regulus decided to head back to his room and wait for his friends. Erika had class and Snape was off doing Merlin-knows-what. He paused in the foyer right before his room to see the scoreboard….he was creeping back into contention with three more tasks left. He felt like he might be able to actually win this thing.

Regulus spent the next two hours in his room waiting for something to happen. He didn't want to walk around the grounds or get into anything by himself. He was still in shock that he would be returning home tomorrow. He had only just met Erika but it felt like he had known her his entire life. He had no idea how rare learning things from a house elf was before the beginning of the week. Things were just starting to get interesting and now he had a little over twenty four hours left before he would head home…..but he still had so many unanswered questions. Had professor Safford found something secret out about the school? He remembered seeing him argue with Sanguini when he was being questioned about the spontaneous vomiting in his room. Safford was suggesting Sanguini question the entire school and he seemed upset about it…..did Sanguini actually kill him? If so why was professor Slughorn upset? Was the stoneheart spell a setup?

Voldemort…..was he at Durmstrang Institute hiding somewhere? Was the expedition a tryout? Did Sanguini have some deeper motive for having him become close with Erika? How important was it that they were both trained by house elves? Regulus was pondering more questions than he could answer. He wracked his brain for the entire two hours between the end of the task and the end of lunch….something he accidentally ended up skipping. There is no telling how long he would have sat there and what else his brain could have thrown at him. If it hadn't been for Snape bounding through the threshold and slamming the door behind him Regulus could possibly have missed the entire rest of the day trying to find answers for some of his questions.

"I think I may be able to answer a few questions for you." Snape said seemingly reading Regulus's mind.

"Well that's good!" Regulus answered. "I've been going crazy these past few hours. Where were you?"

"I decided to use the expedition as a distraction to make my way up to the Durmstrang library." Snape began.

"Don't you have to aparate to it?" Regulus asked.

"Been doing that since I was a toddler." Snape said quickly. "More importantly…..I've learned a few things today…..things you need to know about immediately."

"I'm listening." Regulus said feeling a bit of relief. Snape was full of surprises. One minute he is acting like a jealous child and a few days later he turns into a full grown wizard spy.

"Half of what I learned today was dumb luck." Snape began with a confession. "Dumb luck that occurred while I was researching your….. 'gift'."

"My gift?" Regulus asked sitting up on the couch as Snape sat across from him.

"House Elf magic…..is beyond extremely rare." Snape started what sounded like it would be a long explanation. "If a house elf is caught teaching a human innate house elf spells they face a punishment worse than death."

"What could possibly be worse than death?" Regulus asked.

"To you and I?" Snape said nastily. "Nothing. But to house elves…..an eternity of pain. Elves have an extremely long life span…..extremely long as in immortal. If they can avoid the perils of dying accidentally they would live forever. There are also certain things that won't kill an elf. While they can burn to death or die from a high fall they cannot drown. If a house elf was to die from drowning they would enter a stasis for a few hours. If during that time they are resuscitated by means of removing the liquid from their lungs they would be fine. They would experience the feeling of dying….the pains….the agony, but they would return to life a few hours later. If someone were to say….. magically seal them in a dampening box filled with water?"

"A dampening box?" Regulus asked.

"It dampens and cancels all magic inside it." Snape explained. "The elf would experience drowning a dozen or more times a day….forever."

"Wouldn't they just stop waking up eventually?" Regulus rhetorically hoped. "Or might the feelings just lessen each time…become numb?"

"No." Snape said sternly. "Eternal pain. Your house elf…..along with Erika's must have had a serious bond with you two. There has to be some deeper reason they would risk something like that just to teach a small child a few spells."

"I can't speak for Erika's house elf but Kreacher had a duty to the Black name." Regulus began. "When he would teach me spells he would always tell me why. He would remind me that it was very important I tell no one but he never said why I shouldn't."

"So why do you think he would teach you?" Snape asked.

"Pride?" Regulus guessed. "The Black family name was a pureblood family but we hadn't had a great wizard in the family for generations. Kreacher had watched as the Black name continued to deteriorate. He repeatedly would tell me that we were direct descendants of Merlin himself…..but I never believed him."

"Well….you ruined that surprise." Snape said boringly. "You are. I overheard Professor Travers talking to a librarian. He said he thought that it was extremely rare to have met a descendant of Merlin but beyond belief that he would meet two in his lifetime…..competing against each other in a school potions tournament!"

"And you think that's me and Erika I'm guessing?" Regulus fired back.

"He then went on to ask the librarian where the section on house elf magic was…..the section I was eaves dropping from." Snape explained. "I barely made it out of there without detection."

"You really think?" Regulus started to say.

"Elves were the ones that taught Merlin his magic…..it's why he was so good." Snape explained. "It's in his histories but almost everyone misses it."

"Because we call them House Elves?" Regulus guessed.

"Exactly….but they were once known simply as 'Elves' " Snape said. "And as you and Erika were both taught magic beyond your years by your house elves you must clearly be descendants of Merlin."

"But why not Sirius? Or father?" Regulus asked.

"Every few generations when a house elf sees his house falter he chooses a strong candidate to teach." Snape said. "If they cannot learn the magic then Merlin's blood is no longer present in the family bloodlines and he will look for a way to end his service with that family….usually in death."

"If that's the case then why do so many families have house elves? Are they all related to Merlin?" Regulus begain before quickly asking a third question. "Is Erika my cousin then?"

"They don't. Only extremely wealthy or pureblood families do." Snape started to say. "To be honest there really is no reason they should serve humans at all. They are extremely powerful immortal beings."

"So she is my cousin then….gross" Regulus said.

"By extremely distant relation." Snape said. "Hardly gross by any means. You are probably more closely related to me, us both being British, than to a Russian transplanted descendant of Merlin."

"So House Elves choose to serve?" Regulus asked seemingly now being ok with the possibilities of Erika being an extremely distant cousin.

"From what I read they only serve families with blood of Merlin." Snape said back. "But they may serve others to some extent to keep up the appearance and not give away which families are actually descendants of Merlin."

"I can't wait to tell Erika." Regulus said. "I've got a million things on my mind. A million questions I need answered….but this is a start." The two boys grabbed their things and headed out towards the study shack to meet Erika. They got inside before her and Regulus gave Snape the ten second tour. The door burst open just as he finished and Erika greeted them both with a huge smile.

"Glad you made it Severus!" Erika said giving both boys a quick greeting hug as if to welcome them warmly. "I learned some pretty interesting stuff today!"

"You and me both it would appear." Snape said back with a genuine smile.

"Snape seems to think you and I are related." Regulus said with a smile.

"We are….but very….very distant." Erika said adding validity to Snape's research...something that made him smile widely at Regulus. "I am a descendant of Rasputin….who was a descendant of Merlin. Which is why our house elves were so generous with their magic….and so careless with their own lives."

"Why is protecting the bloodline of Merlin so important?" Regulus asked both of them.

"No one knows." Snape said back.

"No one knows but Rasputin speculated that their devotion ran so deep that it felt almost duty bound." Erika said. "He thought they were serving some sort of their end of a bargain. Maybe Merlin helped them with something."

"Why does Sanguini care then?" Regulus said. "He obviously knows that our house elves trained us because we are descendants of Merlin…..both coming from families with house elves and all."

"There is more to that I believe." Erika said. "There are families that I know to not be descendants of Merlin that have house elves. I think that is the confusion thrown into the mix to disguise which families are actually carrying the bloodline."

"I knew it! And when two students show up both having been taught by their house elves….it kinda gives things away now doesn't it." Snape says with a raised eyebrow.

"It does." Regulus said. "But to who."

"To you-know-who….." Snape said and then paused. The three of them shared theories for hours. They talked about their house elf experiences, what they knew of their family lineage, and who in their family trees could be considered a 'great wizard'. They got along extremely well….as if they had done this before. There was no awkwardness. Snape felt like he fit in. Regulus felt like he had found his long lost best friends. Erika conjured them up dinner when they got hungry and they stayed in the hut until it was time to retire for the night. Snape and Regulus had repeatedly tried to convince her that professor Safford's death was manipulated by Sanguini but she wasn't buying it. The death would be bad press for Durmstrang and something very difficult to cover up. They weren't winning her over with their theory of Durmstrang being Voldemort's secret lair but she was convinced it was worth checking out.

"One last thing." Snape said as Erika got ready to make her way out the door before them. "We are not leaving tomorrow night." The other two seemed a little shocked by the news. "Professor Travers also said in the library that the Americans are leaving tomorrow night…..the Hogswart students will be here until Saturday morning."

"Good." Regulus said smiling at Erika who smiled back equally as excited by the news. "Gives us a chance to snoop around. What do you say Erika? Tomorrow night? Join us on a little invisible jaunt through the school?"

"That was you two weren't it!" Erika said with a smile. "You are going to have to teach me that one tomorrow night….I'm 100% in. Night boys!" She said with a smile hugging them goodbye and shutting the door behind her as she walked out. Snape and Regulus looked at each other as if they were saying they both liked Erika being around. She made them smile and she made them both feel like they were right about things even when they didn't all agree. They talked about her all the way back to their room and all the way to sleep….then again in the morning and all the way to breakfast for the final day of tasks. They had both seemingly found a good friend in Erika. While Regulus wanted to win the expedition he didn't want to see her lose…and neither did Snape.

 **The Final Tasks**

Erika wasn't at breakfast the next morning. The Great Hall seemed very empty to the four Hogwarts students that had accidentally shown up to breakfast at the same time. Snape made an attempt to talk to Lily and Regulus played the role of a good wingman and distracted James.

"Have you seen Slughorn since he aparated out of here yesterday?" Regulus asked James directly as James and Lily walked up behind them. He thought that if he made an attempt to talk to James directly that it would give his friend a window to chat with Lily. He knew that James would reciprocate if he made the effort…despite hating everything about Potter he did it for Snape.

"No." James said sounding confused that Regulus was talking to him directly. "Lily and I looked everywhere for him. You lot all packed up to go home after this?" James saw Snape edging closer to Lily about to break the ice and start a private conversation….so Potter turned Regulus's question in a group chat. Snape nodded awkwardly and Regulus went back in for the distraction.

"We aren't leaving until tomorrow." Regulus said to James slightly under his breath so Lily couldn't hear him well.

"We what?" James leaned in confused by what he had just heard.

"We are staying until Saturday." Regulus whispered and turned towards the Great Hall away from Snape and Lily. Snape wasted no time and broke into a full blown private conversation turning Lily towards the door by pointing something out to her in the hall.

"Why?" James snapped apparently annoyed by the news. "Who told you that?"

"Professor Travers." Regulus said. "I overheard him saying that only Ilvermorny is leaving today. Why do you think they would keep us an extra day?" He tried to play to James's narcissism.

"No clue." James said acting like he was talking to a different Black entirely. The boys did look relatively similar at that age. A few seconds into a good conversation and it would be very easy to confuse the two….if Regulus wanted you to. "Maybe Sanguini is questioning Slughorn." James leaned in to whisper. "I think you-know-who could possibly be here somewhere. Lupin and I were just talking about this before we left with Siri…." He stopped himself. The charm had worn off. He heard Lily laughing behind his back. There was now a good 15 feet between the two groups as Snape had edged her out into the hallway to get some privacy from James. Once Potter had realized this he stopped mid conversation to go over and 'save' lily from Snape. He leaned in and whispered something into her ear and she laughed.

"Sorry Sev." Lily said with a laugh. "Gotta go. Quick eats then off to study for one last time. You should do the same Regsy." Regsy? What the hell kind of nickname is that? Regulus did not like it…James did not like it….Snape did not like it. Lily was in fact the only one that enjoyed it at all…..something only a girl of her age might be able to even understand. Lily and James walked off to the far side of the room grabbed a few things and then left the Great Hall. Regulus and Snape stuck around for a bit hoping they might bump into Erika but it never happened. A sort breakfast turned into a short break and before they knew it they were walking up the steps to the Great Hall for the final day of tasks.

"I wonder how this is going to work?" Regulus asked Snape.

"You wonder?" Snape asked back rhetorically. "It amazes me how such a gifted young wizard like yourself can miss such blatant instruction sometimes."

"What did I miss?" Regulus asked shooting his head around in all directions.

"The wall next to the scoreboard?" Snape said. "It explained the schedule for the day pretty clearly. Fifth task at 10. Sixth task at 11. Seventh task at noon with a tiebreaker to follow at 1 if necessary."

"No break in between?" Regulus seemed annoyed.

"Only if top three finish quickly it would appear." Snape said noticing that the halls were empty around them. He pulled out his wand and cast the Occlumency spell.

~ "Testing. Testing. One Two." Regulus said to Snape in his mind.

"You are such a child." Snape said out loud.

"I am actually." Regulus said. "I'm only twelve."

"And I'm only thirteen." Snape said back. "But we are wizards…..and wizards should…..act accordingly." Snape said the last two words with his best Dumbledore impersonation. Both boys laughed out loud as they walked into the Great Hall. Regulus was in great spirits walking in that day…little did he know that everything was about to change forever.

"Competitors!" Sanguini said sternly. "To your stations. For our fifth task…" He paused as they all walked to their stations. "Make the liquid in this bowl….vanish." Regulus started working immediately and again he did not need Snape's help. He shot a smile over to Erika while he was waiting for his ingredients and she winked back at him while she was waiting for hers. Sanguini noticed the eye contact between the two of them and he walked down and in between their stations. They were neck and neck and no one else was anywhere near them. They both started mixing….sharing smiles with each other despite Sanguini's presence.

"Regulus Black takes first place!" Sanguini shouted as the last drop of water dissipated from his bowl just seconds before Erika's. "And second place to Erika Dolohov." Erika and Regulus wasted no time. Once Erika's bowl was empty she met Regulus at the end of the work stations and they casually….but quickly took off down the corridor and out to the study shed. Snape had left almost immediately after Regulus started writing down his ingredients once he had realized that he would not be needed. The three of them met up outside the spot where the study hut was just before half past the hour.

"That was amazing!" Erika said hugging Regulus. "What did you use to do it?"

"Umm. Dried Dragon dung….Mummy dust….and muggle rubbing alcohol." Regulus said with a laugh.

"Science and magic!" Erika laughed. "I would have never thought of that. I'm surprised Professor Travers let you get that stuff."

"I would hope muggle ingredients are allowed." Snape said. "Otherwise you would be mixing with our hands instead of a spoon." All three of them shared in a great laugh before spending the next twenty minutes trying to figure out what Sanguini was doing standing between them. Erika told the boys that he would not see her. She attempted to see him in his office before breakfast and then again before the task but he refused her both times….while Snape and Regulus were convinced it was because Voldemort must have been in his office she was not. Erika attributed her being denied to the school's questioning of Professor Slughorn. No one had heard or seen from him since he aparated out of the Great Hall. Their conversations ate away at the clock and they almost ended up being late for the sixth task. They paused to stare at the scoreboard for a little too long…..contemplating the possibilities for the expedition. Regulus couldn't believe that he had just jumped into first place. Erika was happy to be in third and she kept reminding Regulus that anything could happen. The boys started to feel a little guilty having been using Occlumency to cheat but Regulus reminded Snape while they were walking up the stairs that his two first place finishes were all him.

"Competitors!" Sanguini began as soon as he saw Erika and Regulus walk back into the Great Hall. Apparently Lily Evans had finished third but she had only just done so. No one else had in fact left the Great Hall besides the three that had just walked back in. "Please return to your stations and we will start the sixth task." He waited for a brief moment for Erika and Regulus to walk back over….completely avoiding looking at either of them. "For the sixth task you will…..make yourself levitate."

~ "Umm." Regulus thought to Snape. "I got nothing."

~ "Neither do I oddly enough." Snape answered. "This magic is beyond stuff we would learn in school. He might as well just asked you to turn yourself invisible."

~ "Yeah but I can doooo that." Regulus said looking over at Erika who was smiling and working quickly. She noticed that he wasn't writing anything down and she furrowed her brow while shooting a quick look at his paper as if to say 'get going'…..but he in fact did have nothing. Regulus never even got anything down on paper by the time the event had ended. It only took six minutes for three competitors to make themselves levitate.

"Tonga Tek takes first place!" Sanguini yelled. "Just edging out Erika Dolohov for second…..and it appeats Lily Evans will sneak into third place." Sanguini paused for a moment before continuing. "I am going to give us all a brief intermission as the first task of the day saw only two competitors get a break. We will meet back here at one following the lunch break for the seventh and final task. Please take your time to view the scoreboard on the way down as it will be taken down immediately following lunch. Dismissed!"

"Seems a bit weird to take that down right after lunch." Erika said to Snape and Regulus walking over to them and throwing her arms over both of their shoulders. "Let's go check out those standardings….I think this one's going to be super close!" Erika was in extremely good spirits. Her good spirits made the boys feel better about….well….everything.

"Hogwarts can't lose!" A Durmstrang student yelled as Erika, Snape, and Regulus made their way downstairs and into the foyer.

"Yes they can!" Another Durmstrang student said back sternly. "If Erika and Igor get first and second in the last task that's five points leaving only one for Hogwarts."

"So they tie?" The first student said back confused.

"No Durmstrang would win" The second student explained. "The tiebreaker is whoever scores more points in the last round for the schools. Tie breaker rounds only get played if competitors tie individually."

"It's a three way tie for first!" Erika yelled lifting herself up on the boys shoulders. Lily saw Erika jumping around and shot a look at Severus. She smiled but was also confused as to how they had gotten so close so quickly to a Durmstrang student. Snape was so interested in the scoreboard that he didn't even notice Lily…..something that she also noticed. Lily grabbed James by the hand and walked out into the yard while Regulus and Snape fired possible outcomes at Erika as they walked out towards the study hut for what would most likely be the last time.

"Do you think Sanguini will really take this thing down after the last event?" Regulus said clearly more interested in their friendship than winning the tournament.

"No way to tell honestly." Erika answered him as they walked in and closed the door behind themselves. Snape waved his wand and made a chair grow into a couch and the three of them sat down discussing what could happen over the next twenty four hours. No one had any idea what was going on with Slughorn. Snape seemed more interested in Sanguini's behavior towards Erika and Regulus and he continued to push the issue.

"I'd be concerned." Snape interjected trying to get the subject off of Slughorn and onto the more pressing issues in his eyes. "It has got to have something to do with Voldemort."

"Before the event I would have never agreed with you." Erika started. "And I didn't want to alarm you so I wasn't going to say anything until after the last task…but my brother is here."

"Your brother? As in the brother that works for Voldemort?" Regulus asked

"Yes. Antonin." Erika said. "He is much older than me. My parents had him when they were very young. Antonin practically raised himself."

"You think he is here for Voldemort?" Snape asked

"Not sure." Erika said. "My father could have sent him here to see if I win the expedition….at least that's what I'm hoping….but I can't be sure. At least until later when we go snooping!" She reminded them and jumped up and down in her seat until she was sitting on her feet. "Tell me about that spell you used to turn invisible the other day. I heard it was suuuuuper powerful stuff."

"Kreacher taught me" Regulus said. "It can sometimes take up to a week before it can successfully be cast again by the same person but we can definitely give it a go."

"Think that is a good idea?" Snape asked as if to say 'remember what it could do to our faces'. "I don't want to turn into anything unnatural." Erika laughed and put Snape's head into a headlock.

"You'll be fine Sev." She joked. "House Elf magic can definitely change the way you look but it would take hundreds of years to do so."

"So when I'm a hundred I would look a hundred?" Regulus joked and they all laughed.

"Exaclty." Erika said grabbing Regulus and putting him into the same headlock. She wiped her legs out and jumped up using the boys heads for support. "Let's start planning." She snapped her wand out and magically stretched the table to cover the rest of the room. The boys got up and walked over to see what she was doing as the top of the table began to take form. Erika's map rose up from the table into a three dimensional replica of the school. She had marked several areas with question marks and others with names and numbers. "I think our best bet is to start looking here. These question marks and numbers are rooms and areas that are out of bounds to students. I've never been to any of them. We will have to aparate to a few of them. Is that ok?" She asked even though she thought that she already knew the answer.

"Yup." Regulus answered. "We are good to go." Snape shot a look at him and Regulus smiled.

"You're the guide." Snape said. "We'll follow you."

"So how does the invisibility spell work?" Erika asked and Regulus wrote the words on the wall with his wand.

"Remember them." Regulus said. "Don't say them yet…but commit them to memory."

"It can take a while to get it down." Snape said. "The pronunciation is awful. House Elf spells require one to speak like a dreadful fool…..sounds terrible."

"It does." Erika said.

"And it's dangerous." Snape reminded her. "It's important that we all cast it together….with another spell I will share with you later. Something of my own creation."

"You've created spells? At thirteen?" Erika laughed but Snape didn't make a face.

"He's created loads." Regulus said.

"Amazing." Erika tilted her head as if to show how impressed she actually was. Snape picked up on it immediately and knew that she wasn't making fun of him or being demeaning. She genuinely was impressed by him…..Snape never felt this. He was always a punching bag. It was not the same with Regulus but with Erika it was something entirely different all together. She reminded him of his mother. There was a knock at the door….they all froze. Erika waved her hand and the map vanished. Regulus in turn did the same with the House Elf spell he had emblazoned on the wall.

"Who is it?" Regulus asked sarcastically knowing it could only be one other person. The door burst open and Sanguini came in closing it behind him quickly.

"Regulus." Sanguini said bowing to him ceremoniously. "Erika." He repeated his gesture. "Uninvited guest." He sarcastically bowed to Snape as well. "And why is it that there is a third in this room?"

"And why is it that you are even here?" Regulus said boisterously.

"Bold." Sanguini said standing up straight casting a giant shadow on the children that seemed to rise up into the corners of the room.

"I came to see you twice this morning headmaster." Erika started

"Which is why I am here." Sanguini said. "Professor Slughorn is having his memory wiped….and it's becoming a problem."

"How so?" Snape asked getting himself involved.

"As you are of….no consequence to me….I will put this task on you and remove you from the equation." Sanguini said grabbing Snape by the robes. "I am going to borrow your friend for a bit." Snape's face turned bright red with fear and he clasped his neck. "Oh not for anything like that…..I'm aware that you all know what I am but it's not that I assure you."

"Well then what are you going to do with our friend?" Erika demanded.

"I need his help." Sanguini said. "See…..we reset Slughorn's memory and went back a little too far….almost a complete year. You are a second year are you not?" He asked Snape and Snape nodded. "Good. He should remember you and you can help bring him up to speed. We shall meet you back at the Great Hall just before the seventh task." Sanguini and Snape aparated and the look on his face was priceless to Erika and Regulus. They laughed hysterically before coming to their senses that the vampire they are convinced is in league with Voldemort just aparated away with one of them.

"I'm sure it's what he says it is." Erika said trying to calm down Regulus who's laughed quickly turned to hysteria. "Professor Slughorn has been missing all day and night. Those memory wiping spells can take a toll on you."

"You think his behaviour today is just because of Slughorn?" Regulus asked her.

"I'm not sure really." Erika said. "Which is why we will be scoping the school out later tonight."

"If Snape comes back alive." Regulus said doubting their situation. Erika just laughed it out of seriousness.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." She said. "He may even come back with some more answers."

"Or with HIS memory wiped." Regulus corrected her. They both laughed but Erika seemed to be the only one laughing because she thought the situation was funny….Regulus was truly scared for his friend and his laugh was filled with fear. Erika brought them back into reality and they spent the rest of their break going over the layout of the school. The Durmstrang Institute was extremely confusing. Some wings could only be reached by aparating. There were flooded wings and areas that seemed like they were located in entirely different places all together. They ran out of time planning their stealth mission they didn't give themselves enough time to get back to the Great Hall. Their plan of attack for the night was all laid out…..but they had made themselves late for the final task.

As they approached the front entrance of the school Regulus started worrying more about Snape. Erika didn't seem worried at all so it hadn't bothered him while they were planning. There was something about seeing the school that brought him back that he couldn't figure out…..and then it came to him.

~ "Regulus!" Snape could be heard faintly saying in the back of Regulus's mind. "Regulus." It repeateded slightly more audible the second time….and then it occurred to Regulus. He was out of range of the spell all day. All he had to do was come closer but he had stayed out in the study hut with Erika. He felt guilt wash over him having not thought of that earlier. When Snape said his name a third time it woke him up completely. "Regulus."

~ "Snape I'm here." Regulus hurried to respond. "Where are you?"

~ "What kept you?" Snape said back and Regulus stopped in his tracks as Erika ran ahead.

~ "I completely forgot about the spell until now." Regulus admitted.

~ "Distracted by your girlfriend." Snape corrected him. "I'm in a room with long red curtains that disappear into the night sky above…..and there are students chained up and hanging on the wall between them."

~ "You must be in Sanguini's office." Regulus said. He just realized that he had not told Snape about his trip to Sanguini's office….something he did not feel guilty about until right then.

~ "I believe I am." Snape said back. "I'm assuming Erika told you all about it….you must see it in person. It's terrifying. I've been with Slughorn the entire time. Sanguini was telling the truth."

~ "You're alone?" Regulus asked him.

~ "Sanguini just aparated Slughorn down to him room." Snape said. "He is coming back to get me any minute now so I'll see you shortly."

~ "That's a load off my….." Regulus started to say to Snape but was interrupted by Erika.

"You've been standing here staring at the school for the last minute or so." Erika started off slowly but Regulus could tell she was about to call him out on spacing out completely. "We are going to be late for the final task of the event and you just stop to look at the school? I don't think so." She wasn't going to give him a chance to talk….not yet anyway. "I'm going to assume that you are talking to Severus." She was too smart for her own good. "I thought I saw you too staring at each other too intensely a few times over the past week or so. You must be communicating in your own mind….Occlumency?"

"Yes." Regulus admitted and lowered his head.

"Couldn't tell me?" Erika asked angrily. "Think I was some sort of a spy for Sanguini?"

"No." Regulus tried to explain but she cut him off quickly.

"How is your friend then?" Erika said back and the faster she talked the more you could hear a Russian accent in her English.

"Fine." Regulus admitted. "Sanguini is aparating him down to the Great Hall now."

"Exactly like I said!" Erika yelled. "He's fine!"

"It's not…." Regulus tried to explain but she had stormed off too quickly.

~ "Sanguini is here to get me." Snape said. "I'll see you down there." Regulus felt guilt hitting him in the face from all directions. Snape was mad at him for forgetting about him and now Erika was upset that he and Snape had cut her out of their magical conversation loop. Regulus stood there for a minute before coming up with the best solution he could think of.

~ "Snape." Regulus called out and gave him a moment to respond.

~ "Just got to the Great Hall. Where are you?" Snape asked sounding confused which snaped Regulus awake.

~ "I'm on my way now." Regulus said as he started running up to the school. "Can we make this a three way call?"

~ "A what?" Snape asked sounding confused.

~ "Erika." Regulus explained. "Can you add her to this Occlumency spell."

~ "Didn't get enough time with her while I was kidnapped by a vampire?" Snape asked him sarcastically.

~ "It's not that." Regulus said back. "She knows about the spell. She saw me stop running to talk to you and now she thinks…"

~ "That we think she is a spy or something?" Snape asked feeling like he had answered his own question. "I'll see you in the hall way right before you come in. I'll recast the spell there." Regulus and Snape met just around the corner from the entrance to the Great Hall. Snape had Regulus enter first so he could stand behind him and cast the spell on Erika as well.

~ "Erika can you hear me?" Regulus said to Erika and she whipped her head around to see Regulus approaching his station. There was a short pause before she responded.

~ "I want you out of my head." Erika said back angrily. "Cancel the spell."

~ "As it took you a minute to respond I'm going to assume that you are not familiar with this version of my spell in any way." Snape said to Erika .

~ "Your spell?" She said back to him as Regulus made his way up to his station. The entire Great Hall was again waiting for him to show up last. Sanguini stood a few steps back from the podium and was staring at the hands on the giant clock on the wall. Most of the Durmstrang student body had assembled to watch the final event. "Why now?"

~ "You have to talk directly to me or Regulus for us to hear you." Snape explained.

~ "Nope not tru." Regulus said. "I've heard everything you two are talking about. Less of a telephone and more a of radio show you have to call in to."

~ "Oh good analogy Reg." Erika said. "Glad you boys invited me to your little expedition cheat party. Not worried I'm a spy for Sanguini?"

~ "We wanted you to see that we don't think you're a spy." Regulus explained.

~ "We never thought that Erika." Snape said to her. "We did however not want you to think that we were cheating. Regulus has been doing this all on his own."

~ "We'll see." Erika said with a smile. "Glad to be part of your inner ear circle." All three of them laughed as Sanguini walked up to the podium…..something he definitely noticed.

"Competitors!" Sanguini began interrupting their reconciliations. "We are gathered here for the final task of our expedition. While it has been an interesting week I fear that the end will sincerely be a grand finale. Hogwarts is currently leading the way for schools by four points and there is a three-way tie for first place individually. While some of you are competing for pride at this point you are all competing for recognition. Making our final task more than obvious."

~ "He is going to make you turn yourself invisible!" Snape guessed.

"For our final task…" Sanguini paused. "You must render yourself completely invisible." Erika and Regulus looked at each other and widened their eyes. Sanguini noticed that immediately and walked over to their stations after dropping his hands for them to begin. "You will continue to work until we have three finishers." Sanguini said while walking down from the podium. "I will judge your corporeal states as they fade and you must be rendered completely invisible. Shades, shadows, and gaseous forms will not count…..you must be invisible."

~ "It's a trap." Snape said to them. "He knows."

~ "Why would it be a trap?" Regulus asked.

~ "If we turn ourselves invisible too quickly to win we could be the invisible stalkers." Erika said

~ "The spell doesn't work that way." Snape explained. "Start writing ingredients down you two." The others have already begun. Lily and Karkaroff were already done writing. Tonga Tek had also finished writing before Regulus and Erika had even taken out their quills.

~ "See what I mean?" Regulus explained. "This Occlumency does more to slow us down than anyting else." Erika raised an eyebrow as if to say 'yeah I agree with you' and Sanguini understood her meaning just as much as Regulus had. He walked up between the two of them and watched what they were doing closely despite three other competitors being much further ahead of them. His suspicions were high. Just as Regulus and Erika had handed their lists in for submission there was a noise in the back of the room….it was James Potter.

"Quiet down in the back." Sanguini said as the students cleared room for Sanguini to see what was going on. James Potter was on the floor wrestling with another boy. He had him in a headlock by the time Sanguini made his way down to magically separate them. Once they were apart he made his way back to the competitor stations. "Lily Evans!." Sanguini shouted as he walked over to her station. "Has completely vanished and will take first place in both the event and the expedition!" There was a sigh of envy that made its way across the Great Hall. Not only had a Hogwarts student won the event but Durmstrang couldn't take first as a school either. Sanguini shot a look over towards Regulus and Erika who seemed to be having a conversation without moving their lips. Their mannerisms were animated…too animated for students that should be working on potions to come in second place. "I will remind students that cheating will be punishable by more than disqualification here at Durmstrang….regardless of what school you actually attend." Sanguini took an orb out of his pocket as he walked over to Erika and Regulus's station…they tried a few times but could no longer talk to each other mentally. "Something wrong over here? Why are you not mixing your draughts?"

"I'm working diligently professor." Erika said to Sanguini.

"Same here." Regulus added. Sanguini saw that Karkaroff had already drunk down his draught and was starting to fade away so he made his way down to watch if his potion would be strong enough to fade him out of existence entirely. Tonga Tek was just behind him. As both students waited for their desired effect Regulus and Erika drank theirs down as well….but nothing was happening.

"Delayed effects are signs of weak potions." Sanguini explained as Karkaroff vanished completely. "Second place to Igor Karkaroff of the Durmstrang institute!" As the school cheered for their competitor Sanguini made his way over to Tonga Tek's station. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lily Evans holding up a piece of cloth over her heard…she was visible. Sanguini ignored Tek and headed right to Lily Evans station. "A cloak of invisibility?" Sanguini waved his wand and Lily was visible to the entire school again. "Ms. Evans you are disqualified. Professor Jentrix please take Ms. Evans and her male guest that caused a scene over there….I'm guessing on purpose….to my office. Keep them there until I return after the event's conclusion."

~ "Lily got disqualified!" Regulus said mentally.

~ "The spell is working again." Erika said.

~ "It's the orb." Snape explained. "It's an orb of dampening magic….only potions and specific types of magic work inside their sphere of influence." Sanguini was making his way back down towards Erika and Regulus. "The orb allowed him to see right through the cloak….why would she cheat though? Had to be James's idea."

~ "That means Igor Karkaroff has taken first place in the event." Sanguini waved his wand and the scoreboard from the front foyer was now hovering over the main entrance to the Great Hall. Karkaroff had eight points and couldn't win the event while Lily was disqualified. If Erika finished second then she would beat Reglus and win the event for both herself and her school. Everyone in the room realized this and all they could do was wait for their draughts to kick in. Tonga Tek was fading faster now. Sanguini walked closer to get a better view but continued to keep an eye on Regulus as he was fading just as fast. Erika's potion seemed to be having very little effect and she had not faded even a shade yet. Regulus felt good about his chances. All he needed to do was fade completely out right after Tonga Tek and he would win the event and the expedition. "Tonga Tek takes second place!" Sanguini yelled before quickly shooting a look over towards Erika and Regulus's stations. Sanguini saw Erika's lips moving and assumed that she was trying to speak to Regulus. Snape and Regulus noticed it as well and Sanguini made his way over towards them at a faster pace. Erika was starting to fade out but had closed her eyes. Her lips continued moving and Sanguini approached her station just as Regulus vanished from existence.

"Regulus Black!" Professor Travers yelled to Sanguini who was fixated on Erika.

"Immobulus!" Sanguini crushed his orb in his hands and cast a spell at Erika who had faded out of existence just seconds after Regulus. The room froze. Regulus was invisible but he couldn't move. Sanguini reached for Erika but he found thin air instead. He walked over to Regulus's station and waved his arm wildly into Regulus smashing his face and giving him a bloody nose in the process.

~ "Erika?" Regulus thought in his mind noticing the dampening orb was smashed on the floor.

~ "I'm here." Erika answered.

~ "You're where?" Snape asked her. "Sanguini just put his hand right through you."

~ "I cheated." Erika admitted. "I used the House Elf magic." Sanguini started firing stunning curses all over Erika's station. He started smashing everything around where she had just been.

"Cheaters!" Sanguini yelled. "We have cheaters in our midst! Dismissed! Everyone is dismissed! If you are not frozen by my immobulus spell you are diissssmisssseeeddd!" He yelled running around the competitor's stations smashing things and firing stunning curses wildly. Students ran and aparated out of the room before he had finished his sentence. Snape left the room and told his two friends that he would wait for them just outside. There were only four people affected by Sanguini's immobulus curse. He paced the room frantically until all students and other competitors had exited and then he magically slammed the giant doors of the Great Hall shut that Regulus had not even noticed before.

Sanguini aparated away and then aparated right back into the room a few seconds later with another dampening orb. He ran around the stations with the orb. Regulus had been calling out to Erika mentally while Sanguini was gone but she did not respond. The two Durmstrang professors that were assisting them during the task were frozen solid and visible but Regulus and Erika were frozen solid and invisible…..or so Regulus thought.

"I will find you Ms. Dolohov." Sanguini said out loud running around the room with the orb. "And when I do you will be chained to the wall in my office for a thousand years to come!" His running turned into levitating and then flying. He brought the sphere of influence of the orb into every corner of the room. Regulus reached out for Snape but Snape responded with 'not now' and 'stop contacting me you'll get caught'. Sanguini brought the orb close to Regulus's face and then he waved his wand over his head. Water poured from the spout of the wand and then Sanguini pulled a potion out of his pocket. The water outlined Regulus's body and face and Sanguini found his mouth and shoved the potion down into it. "When you return to sight I will lift the spell and you will tell me everything…..where is your little partner in crime? Why can I not find herrrrrr?" Sanguini yelled before flying around the room maniacally. When he saw Regulus come back into view he landed and removed the immobulus curse.

"I'm sorry headmaster Sanguini I have no idea what's going on." Regulus said to Sanguini once he was returned to his normal visible state.

"Liiiiiesss." Sanguini yelled. "The dark lord will know of your treachery! Where is the girl?"

"I don't know Headmaster Sanguini." Regulus said trying to sound innocent as best he could.

"You know something." Sanguini yelled in anger. "I can feel it."

"I don't. I promise you." Regulus said.

"Well I'm not taking your word for it." Sanguini said pressing his face right into Regulus's personal space. "She wants to be invisible and cause havoc…..she can stay that way for eternity. Pernamentus!" Regulus had heard of permanency spells. They were some of the most complicated spells to master. Their existence is one of the more dangerous results one would fear when transmogrifying themselves. If another wizard caught you….you were stuck like that forever. There was no known way to reverse a permanency spell….save the death of the wizard that cast it.

~ "Snape!" Regulus said in his mind frantically. "Where is Erika?"

~ "There with you." Snape sounded like he was upset.

~ "No she isn't." Regulus said. "I've been calling out to her.

~ "I'm here Reg." Erika said into his ear. "I'm right behind you."

~ "I can't see you." Regulus said.

~ "I'm hugging you." Erika said and started to cry.

~ "Noooo." Regulus cried with her and Sanguini noticed.

"Your friend….your accomplice." Sanguini said with a nasty tone. "You will never see her again…..no one will. I have no idea what has transpired here this week at Durmstrang but you will answer to the Dark Lord. He comes tonight!" The boys and Erika went from sad to terrified almost instantly. Sanguini may have just rendered Erika permanently invisible and stuck in a House Elf spell for the rest of her life but the thought of meeting Lord Voldemort was still terrifying to her…..but only for a brief second.

~ "Cheer up boys." Erika said to them. "I may not be able to speak to you out loud but I will always be in your heads."

~ "Oh no." Snape said. "The Occlumency spell…..it's permanent as well."

~ "We." Erika paused while laughing. "will be with each other for the rest of our lives."

"A permanent invisible stalker to do my bidding." Regulus said out loud to a room filled with Voldemort supporters….and Erika.

~ "Reg no." Erika said nervously.

"So you're admitting it." Travers said to Regulus and walked over to be with Sanguini.

"Sounds ridiculous when you say it out loud." Regulus explained. "Probably because it's not true."

"We will see." Sanguini said with a tight lip now seething with anger. "Travers lock the boy up in his room with his cohort. I will come for you when the Dark Lord returns. You will answer to him tonight!" Sanguini threw his cloak over his face and aparated in a cloud of smoke….. like a vampire in a movie that turns into bats and flies away…..sans the bats.

~ "We meet the Dark Lord tonight." Snape said realizing how terrifying it was to say even if not really saying it out loud.

"We do." Regulus said outloud to him once he got inside his room and closed the door. Travers had aparated him to just outside his room before aparating away. Snape waa smart enough to make his way back to their room after Sanguini left the Great Hall.

~ "All three of us." Erika said sadly. The boys spent the rest of the day trying to console her. Snape committed his research into finding a way to reverse the permanency spell. The problem was that most permanency curses fade away when the caster dies…..but Sanguini was an immortal vampire. There was in fact no known way to remove the curse and no real hope of figuring it out….short of someone killing Sanguini. The boys committed to Erika to always be there for her. They made a plan for her to follow them back to Hogwarts. Snape said he would make it his life's work to return to the world of the visible. He worked on removing that curse until the days before the Dark Lord would slay him in a boathouse on the Hogwarts school grounds some twenty-five plus years later.

After hours of talking and promising, the two boys and Erika shared in a very awkward cry. She wasn't dead but she would never live a normal life. Sanguini had taken that away from her. They thought about telling him what had happened and seeing if he could reverse it but Erika forbid it. She was convinced that if Sanguini learned the truth he would hand it over to Voldemort. She would not let that level of power get into his hands even if it meant giving up her chance at a normal life. She told the boys that her life would be forfeit if she did and it wouldn't be a life worth living. They cried a few times that day as they packed their belongings. Erika tried to help but everything she touched vanished and took almost an hour before it came back into existence. Snape's suitcase actually exploded just before dinnertime giving them a right surprise after the clothes Erika had packed for him reappared and suddenly had nowhere to fit.

They didn't see Sanguini or Travers at dinner in the Great Hall or at any time during the rest of their day. They returned to their room after what would most likely be their last meal at Durmstrang and awaited Sanguini's arrival. The boys were packed and ready to go but Erika still didn't know what to do. She told them that she couldn't feel hot or cold. She could eat and drink….amongst other normal human things but clothes seemed to have no point for her. Breezes didn't affect her either. Packing clothes seemed like a complete waste of time to Erika. Her plan was to just accompany her new friends back to Hogwarts and never return to the life she had before the expedition. To her friends and family …..she was dead. Their pity party fueled by fear of meeting the Dark Lord Voldemort was about to come to an end…..with a knock at the door.

"Boys." Sanguini said with a bow. "Gather your things. There was a change of plans and you will be leaving now via portkey. Professor Slughorn and the other two Hogwarts students have already departed and believe that the Professor had to leave for a family emergency. The story will go like this….you two Hogwarts students will be returning home with nothing removed from your memories. We have altered the memories of Lily and James as well asSlughorn's and they will only remember being here, disliking their time, and coming in second place respectively."

"So I still won then?"Regulus asked.

"Indeed." Sanguini answered him. "And now for your prize." He reached out and grabbed the arms of Snape and Regulus. They grabbed for their luggage and Erika reached for Regulus. The four aparated to Sanguini's office where there was a cloaked figure sitting at his desk waiting for them. He was facing away from them and seemed to be giving most of his attention to a giant snake that was wrapped around the desk. As they approached he turned to face them.

 **End of Term**

"Boys." Voldemort said to them turning around. "I'd like for you to meet Nagini….my….familiar." They froze and dropped their luggage as Nagini wound his way around the desk and their legs. "He's quite friendly. Drop your things and stay awhile." Voldemort smiled making two chairs appear in front of them with the wave of a wand. They sat down and he followed them with his eyes the entire way. "It's my pleasure to make your acquaintance do you know who I am?"

"Yes." The both said back at the same time.

"And where do you fall on the Wizarding War that is going on right now?" Voldemort said to them and neither boy answered."Are you against me?"

"No." Both of them simultaneously responded again.

"Good. Good." Voldemort said. "Now that you know who I am…..you must be Regulus Black…..and you?" He said to Snape.

"Severus Snape." Snape said to him and bowed his head.

"Respectful." Voldemort said shaking his head.

"Or fearful." Sanguini added.

"Or fearful yes." Voldemort admitted. "But he looks so…sincere. I have some questions for you boys. Let's start with you Regulus. Your House Elf. His name was?"

"Kreacher." Regulus answered.

"And he taught you magic?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes." Regulus answered.

"What kind of magic?" Voldemort asked him. "Headmaster Sanguini here believes that he may have taught you the forbidden innate House Elf magic they are so destined to safeguard. Are you in fact a descendant of Merlin?"

"I'm not sure." Regulus answered. He wasn't lying. He didn't want to lie to Voldemort….and get caught. If there was some sort of truth spell in the room it wouldn't be detected as a lie…..short answers Regulus said to himself. Hide behind the 'fear' of meeting Voldemort.

"So…Kreacher….never taught you…anything extraordinary?" Voldemort asked him.

"He did." Regulus said. "He mostly taught me shortcuts. Ways to make potions with fewer ingredients." Voldemort shot a look at Sanguini then shot an equally menacing look back at Regulus. He was clearly not happy with the answers he was getting.

"You're beating around the bush." Voldemort said as Nagini wrapped himself tightly around Regulus's legs. "Do you know of a way to turn yourself invisible and incorporeal?"

"I do." Regulus answered as Voldemort leaned forward in his chair and Snape shot a look at him. "Erika Dolohov knew of it and she used the spell today…..Sanguini made it permanent…..and I fear she is gone forever." Voldemort shot a look at Sanguini.

"You made her permanently incorporeal?" Voldemort said to Sanguini and took out his wand.

"I believe that was the end results my lord." Sanguini said taking a step back and shuffling his feet.

"And let me guess…this permanency spell makes her permanently unable to contact anyone in this world…..correct?" Voldemort said to Sanguini.

"It would appear so my lord." Sanguini was getting nervous which in turn made the boys nervous. Anything a vampire is afraid of should make you equally afraid by default. Voldemort cast a spell at Sanguini and he deflected it….it was a killing curse.

"You may have just permanently made my chance to learn this spell disappear forever!" Voldemort said to Sanguini. "Did she teach it to you boy?"

"No she did not teach it to me." Regulus said as Voldemort lashed out at Sanguini. He chased him to the end of the hall and Nagini followed; both Voldemort and Nagini aparated out of the room once they had backed Sanguini all the way to the far side. After pausing for a few moments Sanguini made his way back over to the boys.

"There was an orb of truth above your heads the entire time you were being questioned." Sanguini said making his way to his desk and opening the top drawer. "I don't think he will be coming back and I think I would like to get you out of here before there is even a chance of that happening. He asked me to bring you here for questioning and I did just that. He left on his own accord. I will not be forced to bend to the will of mortals…..no matter how powerful or influential they may be"

"Will we never see Erika again?" Regulus asked Sanguini trying to add more validity to their story in case Voldemort did return to ask more questions of him.

"Never. " Sanguini said nastily. "Let me be clear about something. The Dark Lord was after the winner of this expedition. Between yourself and Ms. Dolohov we knew that one if not both of you must have been taught magic by your House Elves. The invisible incorporeal form House Elves can take is what the dark lord was after. With Erika gone and her not teaching you the spell he seems to have hit a dead end…..no pun intended." Sanguini made himself laugh deviously. "The Dark Lord has asked that I do not wipe your memory of anything that has happened this week….save the location of our school. At the end of the corridor there is red chalice filled with blue liquid…..drink it. The liquid serves as a portkey to platform 9 ¾ s." Sanguini watched them walk away as he fiddled through his desk. "Wait. Not yet. Take this with you. It is a way to contact me. Despite what happened here today the Dark Lord was very impressed by you Regulus….and respect goes a long way with him Severus." Sanguini handed them a mirror. It was ornate and once upon a time it may have been silver but the back of the mirror and its handle were tarnished and blackened.

"How do we contact you in it?" Regulus asked. "Do we talk into it?"

"Break it." Sanguini said plainly. "It's a onetime use sort of thing. The object being broken will call me to you. Now…to the portkey. Slughorn was instructed to wait for you at the train station."

"So his memory was wiped?" Snape asked as they walked the long corridor to the portkey at the end. The table it was on was covered in objects….the boys wondered if in fact they were all portkeys. As they thought about all of the wondrous places the objects strewn about the table could take them Sanguini flew in front of them to answer him.

"Professor Slughorn and the other two competitors know only that you came in first, Lily came in second, and Igor Karkaroff came in third." Sanguini began a long winded explanation. "Erika Dolohov was disqualified for cheating that you witnessed. You were asked to stay behind after a lovely award ceremony that never actually happened and no one actually attended. You are returning from that line of questioning now. The Dark Lord has asked that you keep the secret of him being here from all conversation. As you are both supporters of his cause he feels confident in your ability to do so. If Dumbledore were to find out it would bring negative attention to our school. Understand?"

"Understood." Snape answered for them both. "We saw her cheating from a spelled invisible potions book."

"Excellent story." Sanguini said. "Return to Hogwarts. Mature. Learn. You may yet become useful to the Dark Lord in the future. He will be watching your careers closely." The boys held hands and reached out for the portkey at the same time. Regulus said 'hold on' out loud which Sanguini thought was to Snape. Erika grabbed on just as he picked up the chalice to take a drink. Regulus took a giant gulp and all three of them were transported to the far end of platform 9 ¾ s.

They could see Slughorn wandering in front of a lone caboose attached to the main engine. He called out to them like a lost school girl at the beach. The week had definitely taken a toll on him. He may not remember accidentally killing another professor but deep down his mind remembered the loss. He saw the entire week as a tragedy despite Regulus winning and Lily coming in second. His two prize students proved to be the best in the wizarding world and somehow that didn't seem to be enough for him. He ushered the boys onto the train and it took off. There were only the five passengers on the train as it had been chartered specifically for their return not including incorporeal Erika. Lily greeted Snape with a tiny wave that James missed and the train took off. There was very little conversation on the way home. Slughorn asked if that 'cheating business' had been handled. He made a comment about Russians and Rasputin being an unsavory sort and gave Regulus a pat on the back for his victory. By the time they made it to Hogwarts it was very late and the entire school had already been put to bed.

"Off to bed." Slughorn said to the four of them he could see as they entered the main hall next to the house cup counters. James sighed as Gryfinndor was losing the house cup to Ravenclaw by a long shot. He had to miss a quidditch match against them to come on the trip to Durmstrang and he blamed himself. He had been made a chaser for the Gryffindor team earlier that year and he felt responsible for their loss. He walked towards the Gryffindor house tower with his head hanging very low. "You're houses will receive a few bonus points for your efforts this weekend Lily and Regulus. And we will be having a small awards ceremony for you in the morning in the Great Hall after breakfast. It will be nowhere near as wondrous as the Durmstrang award ceremony was….but one can only hope." Slughorn said as Regulus and Snape shared a smirk. "Off you go. Get a good night's sleep and we will see each other in the morning. Congratulations competitors and Slugclub stars!"

"What a maniacal tosspot." Regulus said to Snape on their way down to the Slytherin dungeons.

"He is beyond clueless." Snape said. "Let's keep him that way….easier to control." The boys laughed as they headed to their rooms to sleep for the night. They were so exhausted that neither of them brought up, said anything to, or even remembered that Erika had returned with them.

They woke in the morning and Erika was the first thing on both of their minds. They met in the common room for breakfast. Avery and Mulciber were sitting on the sofa and called out to them when they came into view. They had been calling out to Erika all morning but she had not been answering.

"How'd ya dooo?" Avery asked Regulus as he walked by the couch towards the door Snape had just come out of. Avery sounded extra Scottish that morning.

"He won you twat." Mulciber said letting his east end shine.

"Ya I know that." Avery said back. "I just wanted to hear it from him directly…get some details. Meet any Durmstrang girls?"

"I met one yeah." Regulus said. "Nice girl named Erika…..don't know what happened to her." Despite waking up and trying to talk to her in their heads all morning neither Snape nor Regulus had heard her respond….and they were starting to worry. Someone crushed his baby toe as he was saying that he didn't know what happened to her. "Owe."

"Stubbed your toe?" Avery asked.

"On what? The floor?" Mulciber said looking at Regulus's feet. He wasn't standing near anything that could have stubbed his toe…..Snape caught on immediately.

"Oh that's terrible." Snape said sarcastically. "Erika was a delight and wonder to be around." Snape said hoping she wouldn't come over and stub his toe as well. "I've been thinking about her ever since we left."

"Oh yeah Sevy?" Avery said laughing at him. "She your girlfrieennndd?"

"No that's that Evans bird." Mulciber said. Snape reached out to strike him but he could feel someone holding his arm down.

~ "Relax crazypants." Erika said into Snape's ear. Regulus and Snape both laughed their way out of the Slytherin common room and up to the Great Hall for breakfast before the awards ceremony. The entire school was there…..and James had returned to his place of glory among the 'Gryffindor four' or 'G4" as Snape had begun referring to them. While the Fab Four phenomenon swept the English countryside it was G4 that owned Hogwarts in almost the exact same way. "Oh awful." Erika said to the boys as she walked into the Great Hall. "There are more of them?"

~ "More of who?" Regulus asked.

~ "That Potter boy." Erika she answered. "The three boys sitting next to him. They look like an awful group of nonsense."

~ "The one in the middle is Regulus's brother." Snape pointed out as Sirius stood up to make a rude childish gesture at a Slythertin boy.

"REEEGGGGYY." Sirius yelled out. "Heard you won brov."

~ "Did he just say 'brov'?" Erika asked rhetorically out of disgust.

~ "He did." Snape answered her.

"Jealous?" Regulus said to Sirius and his friends.

"Why would we ever be jealous of you?" James Potter asked him. "Because you won some kiddie potions tournament?" Lily shot a look at him that he missed. Snape didn't miss it and he shook his head at Lily. She laughed….James did NOT miss that. "Eyes over here Severonious!"

"It's actually a pretty big deal." Lupin said to his friends. "Your brother is one of the smartest wizards of our age Sirius."

"Big deal." Sirius said and spit on the floor turning the phrase to sarcasm. "Who is he a big deal too….his one friend? My mother? Our House Elf?" The table let out a giant laugh as more Gryffindors joined in.

~ "Can we leave this area and never come back?" Erika asked the boys. "This is awful."

~ "This is G4 as Snape likes to call them." Regulus explained. "The Terrible Gryffindor four…..worst sort."

"It's your brother." Snape asked as they walked as far away from G4 as they could get.

"Stop reminding me." Regulus said as they sat down for breakfast as far away as they could get. They ate their first meal of the day in silence despite never ceasing to talk in their heads. Their conversations with Erika were pretty basic and informative. They brought her up to speed on all things Hogwarts. The school, the professors, and the students all seemed to interest her. This was now the only place in the world where she could converse. Snape and Regulus were the last two people on the planet that she could even talk to. Snape swore up and down that he would make it his life's work to remove the curse but she had very little faith….some magic just cannot be corrected.

After breakfast Dumbledore made his way to the Hogwarts podium that Erika commented on as 'basically the same' as Durmstrang's Great Hall podium. The major decorative exception being the Dragon of Durmstrang; The Hogwarts podium was adorned by a much more docile phoenix.

"Students of Hogwarts." Dumbledore began. "As we enter the final weeks of the school year I would like to take this time to congratulate two of our younger students on a job well done abroad. I was not a fan of this expedition when it was brought to my attention but based on the results and the constant praise from Professor Slughorn I find it imperative that we pass on that glory to the finest witch and wizard of their age. Regulus Black and Lily Evans please step forward." Regulus and Lily made their way to the podium. "Is there anything you would like to say to your classmates?" He asked them and Lily shook her head."An award speech maybe?" Dumbledore laughed rhetorically in jest.

"I'm Regulus Black for those of you that do not know me." Regulus said stopping Dumbledore dead in his tracks. "I'm pretty decent at potions and not that bad at flying. I wanted to take this opportunity to let the Slytherin house know that I will be coming out for seeker next year and you'd be lucky to have me. You should all consider yourself lucky that I am a student here with you at Hogwarts. My victory only solidifies the Black name as one of the strongest pureblood families in all of England." Dumbledore stepped in and moved him away from the podium.

"Ummm…Thank you for that fine display of…ahh...modesty. " Dumbledore joked. "Now that you two have been identified and honored I'm going to ask you to return to your seats. The same seats that all students sit on…..equally." Dumbledore was fine with a display of magical prowess but he hated boisterous rants like the one Regulus had just gone on.

~ "What was that all about?" Snape asked Regulus.

~ "G4 rubbing off?" Erika said and the three of them laughed.

~ "Nope." Regulus responded waving sarcastically at his brother and James Potter. "That was a threat. I'm sick of G4….James Potter….my brother …. Slughorn ….Dumbledore ….Sanguini ….Voldemort….Everyone I meet is always trying to hold me back or hold me down. Next year I am going to return to Hogwarts and puff my chest out. I'm better than them at everything and I'm going to make them feel it." Erika and Snape said nothing.

Whatever had just happened had awoken a beast inside Regulus Black. His first year at Hogwarts had lit a fire in his belly. He wasn't going to be pushed around. If he was the smartest wizard of his age he was going to act like it. He was going to demand the respect of others and he was going to show them why he was better than them. He met Lord Voldemort as a first year. The Dark Lord wanted something from him. The expedition to Durmstrang had taken a shy intelligent boy that was unsure of himself and turned him into an egomaniacal power hungry wizard…..exactly what he thought Voldemort would be after.

Two days after they returned Hogwarts started their end of term exams. G4 had gotten worse since James had come home from the expedition and the halls of Hogwarts were a battleground. Regulus didn't make things any better by flexing his superiority over the school and tensions were rising….summer couldn't come soon enough.

"I hear you're the Slytherin quidditch team captain." Regulus said to a boy walking past him at a slow pace.

"Evan Goode." The boy said back. "I was wondering when you'd come find me. I hear you're a right smart flyer."

"Got an opening for seeker?" Regulus asked.

"Aye." Goode responded. "Got a quality broom?"

"Lightning Bolt." Regulus said. "1970 model. Top of the line."

"K mate." Goode said back. "Tryouts start first week of term. Spend the summer on that lightning bolt."

"I'll sleep with it." Regulus said as he walked away. He was glad that Erika and Snape weren't around to witness their exchange. His new self was not settling well with his two closests friends yet. He felt like he needed to do more…achieve more….be the best….and then the praise would just be there.

"Thinking about winning the quidditch cup Regularis?" Potter said coming up behind him and bouncing a crumpled up piece of parchment off the back of his head as he walked past.

"You'll be seeing a lot of this next year James." Regulus said picking up the piece of paper. "Me holding a snitch. Just about this size." He crumpled the parchment up to a smaller ball and threw it back at him. It hit Potter in the cheek before falling on the ground. "You're going to need better hands than that to beat me."

"We'll see." James said to him with a smile. "Sirius says that you couldn't catch him on his worst day." Great. Regulus knew of only one boy he could never catch on his broom….his brother. He had nearly forgotten that Sirius was in fact the seeker for Gryffindor. He would have to go home and practice all summer. James walked up towards the Herbology greenhouse for what was most likely his end of term exam and Regulus decided to follow him. He was so sick of the the Gryffindor four that he wanted to give them something to remember him by….all summer.

As James turned the corner to enter the greenhouse Regulus faded into nothing behind him. He was getting very good at casting the House Elf invisibility spell. Regulus slipped inside right after James and moved towards the front of the class. Out of the corner of his eye he saw young professor Sprout's personal Blackthorn bush…..and he had an idea.

Sprout was new to Hogwarts and was she just beginning to make a name for herself as the Herbology professor. She had a natural muggle green thumb on top of being a first rate wizard. She kept a variety of plants in the greenhouse for her own personal experiments and her blackthorn bush was one of her prize specimen. Blackthorn berries and blackthorn wood were core ingredients in many potions. Having your own personal Blackthorn tree came in pretty handy for a wizard…..especially handy for Regulus on that day.

While Professor Sprout was assigning seating for the exam and calling names out, Regulus started pulling branches off the Blackthorn bush. As he touched the branch and broke it off it would slip out of existence and become invisible. He made his way around the classroom and stood behind three out of four members of G4. Sirius was not an Herbology student this term and would escape his treachery. James Potter was called first. When he went to sit down to take his exam he sat on a pile of Blackthorns. The spikes varied from half an inch to over an inch long and they did extensive damage to his backside. He let out a series of silent cries for help not wanting to draw attention to himself.

Trying to remove thorns is hard enough as it is….make them invisible and it becomes damn near impossible. While James was still writhing in pain Regulus got both Peter and Remus with the same trick. As the blood began to flow Professor Sprout saw the severity of the prank and sent the boys to the medical wing for treatment. Regulus followed them the entire way taking every opportunity to bump into them, specifically their backsides, all the way to the medical wing.

"It would appear that you boys were the victim of a serious prank." Dumbledore said to James, Peter, and Remus once the invisible thorns had rematerialized. The nurses of the medical wing had done their best to magically remove the objects sticking into the boys backsides and they placed them into a small wooden crate. Dumbledore tried to make them appear with a few spells but in the end patience prevailed…..something that did not make Dumbledore very happy.

"A prank?" James said uncomfortably trying to sit up but he could barely stand to sit on his bottom.

"You appear to have all sat on some invisible Blackthorn branches." Dumbledore said tilting the wooden crate forward for them to see. "It would seem that you may have made an enemy or two in your Herbology class."

"But how?" Remus asked. "It wasn't assigned seating. If we were targeted specifically the prankster would have had to have been in the room, heard our seating called out, and ran over to prank us right then and there. We would have seen them."

"Indeed curious." Dumbledore said. "Chance then. A stroke of badluck."

"Three friends?" James started with determination. "All Gryffindors?All pranked at the exact same time in a room that was half Ravenclaw? And it was Blackthorn again…..remember Hogsmeade earlier this year?"

"Very strange odds indeed. We've still yet to figure the riddle of the Hogsmeade incident out." Dumbledore said. "But invisible blackthorn in the backside?….that's a new one entirely. Don't see many new ones myself. Good luck with your recovery." He left the boys to rest and most likely plot their revenge. Dumbeldore seemed to lose interest immediately once he had figured out that the incident was most likely just another schoolboy prank. It wasn't a normal year at Hogwarts if there weren't a few injuries from end of term pranks.

~ "So what are your plans for the summer Regulus?" Erika asked as her and Regulus were exploring the halls on the last day of school. They had been back for a week and were all set to depart for summer break. "Snape said I could go and stay with him at Cokesworth but his mother sent an owl saying that she met a young man named Kevin and she has run off with him and his band? We would be alone with his muggle father… I don't see that as a good option."

~ "He can't be left alone in that house." Regulus said. "You two are coming to stay with me. I want you to meet Kreacher anyway…you can tell me if you think our House Elves are similar…or even distance cousins like we are. Ok?"

~ "Sounds great!" Erika hugged Regulus tight. "Maybe Kreacher can get word to Kasha and let my family…"

~ "We've talked about this." Regulus said pulling away from her. "They have to think you are dead. Who knows what Voldemort would do to them? If he can't have your power he might try and draw you out of hiding by torturing them. Better to leave that one alone for awhile." No matter how many times they talked about it Erika had not come to terms with her 'death' yet. Back in Russia and at the Durmstrang Institute she was being mourned and honored as a competitor despite being disqualified. According to the Daily Prophet Erika Dolohov died in a terrible accident right after the expedition.

"Mr. Black." Dumbledore said to Regulus as he came around the corner. "I was moved by your speech. Moved in the wrong direction but moved none-the-less."

"I apologize sir." Regulus said being polite. "No offense was meant to be taken by the staff."

"I'm aware of your intentions." Dumbledore said. "Boys will be boys…..or at least according to Aberforth they will. I believe you've had a chance encounter with my less fortunate brother?"

"He seemed pretty content to me." Regulus said in defense of Aberforth.

"If mediocrity is your goal…then yes." Dumbledore said. "But it seems that you have your eyes set much higher for next year."

"I do." Regulus said trying to lead him back to his corner. "But I won't forsake what friends I have to get there."

"And you think that I have forsaken Aberforth?" Dumbledore asked him. "What about Sirius then? Is he not your brother too?"

"I'm here if Sirius needs me." Regulus explained. "I've always been here for him and I always will…..despite his…..life choices."

"Good. That's a very honorable quality." Dumbledore said and patted him on the back. "You would have made a great Gryffindor you know"

"I'll make a great anything." Regulus said breaking the connection with Dumbledore and heading down the corridor to exit the school. ~ "He gets to me sometimes." He said to Erika when they got to the end of the hall.

~ "Seems very full of himself." Erika said as they both looked back to see Dumbledore who had not moved from his spot.

~ "He keeps us safe here at Hogwarts though." Regulus explained.

~ "Or so we are told." Snape joined the conversation coming up from the Slytherin dungeon to meet them at the front door.

~ "Thought you were going to meet us at the train?" Regulus asked.

~ "I was." Snape explained as they walked out the front door and towards their ride home. "I ran into some problems when I tried to make a quick run out to the shrieking shack. Someone removed my curses and replaced them with much stronger magic…..I think it was Dumbledore."

~ "Won't need that place until next year anyway." Regulus said.

~ "The summer is going to be awful. September can't come soon enough." Snape said sadly. "My Mother has apparently met a young rockstar and…"

~ "You can't say no….it's not charity." Regulus began. "Erika is coming to my house for the summer which by default means that you have to come to."

~ "Have you asked your parents?" Snape asked. "I don't want to be a bur…"

~ "I made Slytherin, won an international potions expedition, and just last week was told by the team captain that he has heard how good of a flyer I am. The seeker position is mine if I want it next year." Regulus bragged as they made their way on the carriages pulled by threshals towards the train home. "They can't say no. You're coming and it's going to be amazing"

~ "I may actually smile." Snape said.

~ "No don't do that Severus." Erika jumped in. "It might ruin your image." The three of them laughed as they headed towards the train that would take them to 12 Grimmauld place and the best summer of their lives.

175


End file.
